


I Have Crossed Oceans of Time to Find You

by SophieZhang



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 89,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieZhang/pseuds/SophieZhang
Summary: 一个写作的集合在ao3上整理一下





	1. [4D5V/Nero亲情向]在过去见到你

Nero有一个幻影朋友。

似乎是从他小时候出现的吧，那会儿他刚刚体会到了自己与别人的不同，他的力气，他的五官感知，他的愈合能力，他困扰于Credo长大后对他的管制和对Kyrie朦朦胧胧的倾慕，然后，嘭的一声，Vergil就出现了。

他发现Vergil坐在他小床边的时候吓了一跳，正好这时Kyrie把洗好的衣服给他抱来，他紧张的想让姐姐先离开，但Kyrie毫无察觉，Nero这才发现别人都看不见这个青白色的幻影。

“诶…你是谁？”Nero在四下无人的场合悄悄的问，他看见幻影正在苦恼的揉着眉心。

“我是，”幻影看向了他，Nero在那双和他相似的蓝眼睛里看见了温柔和怀恋，“你的父亲。”

Nero愣了一下，脸立刻就亮了起来！他的养父母并没有隐瞒他被收养的事实，在这座城这也不是一个秘密，他是真没想到他能遇见他的父亲，也许，这表示他并不是一个没人要的孩子？

“爸爸！”他大声叫了出来。年长的男人看起来惊讶异常，但随即点了点头承认了这个身份。他轻柔的、并不熟练的揉了揉Nero翘起来的头发。

幻影变得越来越淡，Nero并不惊慌，他有预感，他们还会见面。这一天他连吃饭都是笑着的，睡觉的时候抱着蓬松的被子，进入了自己最好的一个梦乡。

此后多年，他父亲的身影断断续续的出现在他的生活中，Nero知道自己不能要求太多了，毕竟他都没敢问他爸是生是死，为什么只能不固定的出现。但Vergil的出现的确让他的心境明亮了很多，这个人可能不太像个好爸爸，沉默寡言，时隐时现，同他说话的时候谨慎拘束，但他会牵着自己的手，抚摸他的脸颊和头发，也教自己如何有效的用擒拿技对付和他不爽的孩子（Credo就只会训斥他）。他同他说他会出现可能是因为他的刀在这儿，而且他这个情况是因为他存在于未来，并不是现在。

\----------------------------------------------------  
Vergil也弄不懂为什么他经常会梦到Nero小时候的样子，他在虚幻中回到Fortuna，看到他年幼敏感的儿子，那时候小孩还留着刘海，个头堪堪到他的腰，不会骂脏话，但脸上的不耐和桀骜已经可以看到长大后的影子了。听Nero叫他“爸爸”实在是一件很难存在于他想象中的事，毕竟现在长大的Nero一直叫他‘父亲’，而他并没有心思去纠正这个叫法。

年长者想用形象的语言去同年幼的Nero解释为什么自己会出现，比如空间和时间的结构，魔力迸发的爆炸性和可行性，但在小孩摸不着头脑的表情中放弃了，事情既然已经发生，就由他去吧。于Nero来说这是他的幻影父亲，于Vergil来说这是他无法操控的梦境与过去。

\----------------------------------------------------  
Nero依旧每天快快乐乐的活着，同僚们看他不爽他并不在意，和恶魔打架就已经很愉快了。而且Kyrie和Credo都在他身边，他长大了，也能体会到Credo带着两个小萝卜头的不易了，看看他哥那发际线，啧啧啧啧啧。

红衣的男子从圆顶上跳下时他惊呆了，从没有那么胆大妄为的人敢挑战教团的权威！而且是当着众人刺杀教皇！同样白发的青年人看到他的鬼手和挥刀动作时表情古怪，但他管不了这么多，他唯一的想法就是把这个人打倒！

然后这个人就跑了！无耻！

Kyrie带来了绯红女皇，他很感激，他又看见了他爸爸，他小声的吐槽这个不知名的敌人。

“所以你踹了他脸一脚？”他父亲问。Nero点了点头，他爸给他解释了鬼手出现的原因和他的血脉，所以他并不惊慌，但为了避免麻烦，他在见Kyrei的时候还是包着的，他还没想好怎么同她解释，不仅仅是鬼手，还有他对她的感情。

“干得好。”Vergil的脸上露出了笑，他很可惜他怎么不在现场。Nero很少看见他爸笑起来的样子，现在他被注视着，那束目光中有着掩藏的得意与自豪，这让他的胸脯挺了起来。

他决定下次见到那个杀手再踹他一脚！

\-----------------------------------------  
Nero拿到了阎魔刀，他先知后觉的才知道这就是他父亲的刀，但当他握着武器把天使骑士打飞后，Vergil又出现了，他握着Nero的手，成功的让他从阎魔刀强大的力量吸引中摆脱了出来。

“不用着急。”Vergil的声音很轻，带着他一贯的从容不迫。

Nero很奇怪Vergil为什么不早点把刀夺回来，他的父亲倒是很平静，“这把刀迟早要在你这儿呆一段时间。”虽然他爸一会儿又再度消失，但Nero就是放下了心。

\------------------------------------  
他们带走了Kyrie！Nero快发疯了！他们怎么能对Kyrie动手！连Credo都被他们骗过去了！

他在小房间里再次遇到了Dante，这个红衣一脸嬉皮笑脸的男人。他兄弟的刀？明明是他爸爸的！

“冷静下来了吗？小孩。”Nero再次被打翻在地，他当然知道Dante其实根本没使出全力，打两下闪两下皮两下，但他就是无力招架！

Nero瞪着Dante表达这自己的不满，这时他看见----

嘴巴上还有余力卖弄几下的Dante在胸口感受到了熟悉的疼痛，他低头看去，第二把阎魔刀从他的肋骨中央穿透而过，精确的刺穿了脏器。

Nero趁机从Dante的rebellion下滚开来，他捂着伤口，即使那儿很快就愈合了，Vergil可以攻击别人了？是阎魔刀的力量吗？他指着红衣男人冲着Vergil大喊：“爸，他打我！！”

Vergil倒是啼笑皆非起来，Nero告状这点肯定不是他教的。他动了动手腕，阎魔刀顺势旋转，捅出了更大的窟窿，大量的血液碰洒而出。

“Dante…”他叫着这个熟悉的名字，他的弟弟艰难的转过头，神色惶然，像是看到了鬼。

他在这个时间不就是和鬼没两样吗？按理说他还在魔界挣扎着苟延残喘呢，但Vergil并不打算去帮助曾经的自己。磨难如果有了意义，那就是值得的。

Vergil拔出阎魔刀，Dante扑倒在地，随即迅速一个鲤鱼打挺翻起身来。看看Vergil，又看看Nero，哑口无言。

Vergil看看自己逐渐消散的手，明白自己又要醒过来了，而且这次不同，这个梦已经结束了，似乎他做这个梦的目的就是看看他没有经历过的Nero的过去，然后捅他弟弟一刀。他看向Nero轻轻颔首，“这次之后我就不会再出现了，过几年之后，我们会再相见，Nero。”

Nero刚听到还有些惊慌，听到最后就轻松了下来，还有心思和他爸爸挥手告别。

“等等！Vergil！”Dante冲上来来抓他同胞兄弟的手，但却是穿过了幻影。他看着自己的手，再抬头看着虚化的哥哥，“Vergil…”

Vergil被Dante空洞茫然的眼神折服了，他叹了一口绵长的气。遇到的每一个Dante都要来这么一着，他都有些烦了。但年长的一方还是耐心的解释道：“我并不属于这个时间，我属于未来，”他歪歪头，“那时你也在。”

他看见Dante勾出了一个笑，如释重负，像是终于卸下了什么阴霾。

“别欺负你侄子。”Vergil在最后警告道，好歹是他儿子。

Nero和Dante看着青白色的光飞舞在半空，最终消失不见。红衣的男人收起大剑，看着白发蓝眼的少年，一个健步冲了上去。

“哎呀大侄子你是叫Nero对吧Nero，我是你亲叔叔Dante呀！！！”

“滚！！！”


	2. [DMC5x黑魂3]太阳 [灰烬&维吉尔]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 捅了自己一刀的V哥，掉进了火之将熄的世界

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真的是兴趣使然的流水账对话写作，我实在很想写xover才有了这篇文的出来，不喜勿喷（顶锅盖跑）；文章主要发生地点在黑魂3；无CP，自证；灰烬性别性格模糊化；黑魂1+2+3提及；OOC到极致；
> 
> 前言：苦难如果有了意义，那就是值得的。

维吉尔躺在水沟里，背部是冰冷陡峭的岩石。

他哈出一口气，感受到身体的无力，他并不知道他在哪。他本在破败的大宅，用阎魔刀分离了自己的人性面和恶魔面，他感受到了自我独立认知的崩解，当他再睁开眼睛，他的头顶就变成了没有光的天空，他的下半身浸泡在水里，周围有几条没有皮毛的狗。但奇妙的，他身体的腐败停止了，就像他的时间被暂停了一样。

维吉尔冷眼看着虎视眈眈的野兽，即便颓败，他也不容小觑。然而平静被打破了，几条狗突然就被远方的活动所吸引跑了过去，维吉尔听到了刀刃切开空气的声音，然后一个穿着中世纪盔甲，举着火把的人走了过来。

“诶，我第一次见到你？”盔甲发出声音，平板的根本听不出疑问的语气，维吉尔看了对方一眼，他甚至无法判断对方是男是女。

神秘的人发现维吉尔没有动手的打算，走了近来，“你好？你需要什么吗？”

“…力量…我需要更多的力量…”

“啊？”盔甲卡壳了，“抱歉，我没有这种东西，是什么暗喻吗？你看起来情况不怎么好呀。”

维吉尔咳嗽了几声，没有说话。盔甲看起来更慌张了，蹲了下来。“你伤的很重，你需要去火祭场休息一下吗？需要我带你去吗？”

火祭场？维吉尔想了一下，他从没有在魔界或者人间听过这个地方，但似乎是类似于避难所？“可以。”他点了点头。

他被托了起来，盔甲的力气很大，扛他一个人完全不成问题。他听见盔甲喃喃自语：“这可是我第一次做护送任务。”他在短暂的旅行后看到了光亮，一座建立在山崖上的祭祀场，他们从一座高耸的城堡的底部出来。

盔甲把他安置在祭祀场的台阶上，维吉尔环顾四方，看到五尊高大的王座；他观察着同在一个地方的人们；一个铁匠，一个黑袍的女人，一个红袍老太太，一个坐在对面台阶上垂着头的锁子甲男人；也许还有一些人，但他没有看到。这是个格外安静的地方，除了砰砰的打铁声，没有人说话。黑袍的年轻女性在盔甲扶他进来时看了他一眼，透过银色的面罩，然后就转过了头。

盔甲找老太交易了一些东西，然后坐到了中央的火堆旁，维吉尔注意到这团火不是用木材点燃的，而是…骨头？盔甲坐下后火苗呲的窜了一下，维吉尔惊奇的发现他完全恢复了体力，他甚至可以站起来了，于是他就站立了起来，虽然不太适应再度灌满力量的双腿，他脸上的灰屑仍然在飘落。

“你好了呀。”盔甲看向他，对他的恢复没有丝毫的意外。说完就要往外走。

“你要去哪？”维吉尔抖抖袍子，这儿很可能不是魔界，他需要更多的信息，而眼前的人就是一个绝妙的人选，即便带着头盔看不见脸也是一个很好懂没有威胁的对象。

“啊？我吗？我想去鸟巢换一些东西。”

“我也一起。”维吉尔说。

“一，一起？”盔甲惊到了，似乎这是他第一次听到这样的要求，“那我就不去鸟巢了。”

“你原本的目的，接下来是去哪？就去那儿。”维吉尔并没有下达命令，他只是一贯的语气强硬。

盔甲犹豫的点了点头，“去完黑暗祭祀场后我是要去古龙顶的，那就一起吧。”

维吉尔记住了这两个地名，走上前去，盔甲紧张的扛起了一柄粗大宽厚的大剑，比他印象中的斯巴达大剑还要大。

“Hmmmm，他们都叫我灰烬，你叫什么？”

“维吉尔。”

“……”灰烬看着维吉尔，等着他未完的话，发现对方皱着眉头回视，像是问他怎么还不出发。“我还以为你会跟我说你从哪儿来的，彼海姆呀卡里姆呀薄暮之国呀。”灰烬嘀咕道。

“我没有来处。”维吉尔平静的说。

\-----------------------------  
前往古龙顶的路程异常轻松，他们通过火堆（灰烬说这是‘篝火’）传送，到了一个监牢的地方，灰烬对这儿的一切无比熟悉，他提醒维吉尔注意躲避狱卒的红铁环，小心会推人下楼的活尸，冷不丁刺出一剑的大头娃娃。到了一个平台上，维吉尔学着灰烬盘膝坐下，闭上眼睛，他没有感觉到疲倦，但他的确就无知无觉的睡了过去。

睁开眼睛，他看到了无与伦比的奇观：耀眼的、温暖的阳光洒满大地，在空地中折射出美丽的舞蹈。

“我第一次来的时候也觉得很震撼。”灰烬在他旁边说，“很高兴你也一样。”

他们用逃跑的速度躲避一条龙的喷火，途中遇到的敌人--灰烬说他们是蛇人，即退化的龙—被灰烬用特大剑两刀一个，刀刃砸在地上的重量和响声让维吉尔感到牙疼，他不由的想到另一个把大剑耍的虎虎生威的人。

最后灰烬一个下落处决掉了龙，维吉尔单单是看着就很兴奋，可能每个男人心中都有一个屠龙的梦吧。

他们坐在一个篝火处歇息，灰烬又开始碎碎念，维吉尔发现他的同行人真的是个话特别特别多的人，就像有什么倾述饥渴症一样。

“你不是我第一个遇到的想要power的人，我之前遇到一个，他想要龙的力量。”

“然后呢？他成功了吗？”

“恩---他被我杀了。”

“……”维吉尔闭上了嘴。

“诶诶我没有别的意思，他想从我这儿拿到一种可以牵引出力量的石头，然后我们就打起来了，这种战斗只有一方死去才会结束，然后我就杀了他。不过我也不是每次都杀了他的，有时候我不会管他。你看见过这个人的，就是火祭场坐你对面那个。”

维吉尔回忆了一下，的确有那么一个人。

“灰心哥，我们一般这么叫他。他过的挺惨的，哎。其实吧他跟我说他想要那块石头我肯定会给他的，但他每次都要和我打一架，搞得我现在看到他都是绕道走。”

“他为什么不直接找你要？”维吉尔问道，他的项链贴在胸口，轻轻的晃荡。

“不知道？”灰烬停顿了一下，“大家好像都比较…独立？我还蛮能理解他找我的，他想要龙的力量去拯救其他人吧，他之前一直灰心丧气的，能决定抛弃盾再度拿起剑真的很不容易。”

“你说他是为了拯救其他人才去追求力量的。”

“是的，他曾经的队友，被深渊，一种腐败的力量侵蚀了，他们输了。”

“你说的这个人最后也还是失败了。”

“这只是结局。”灰烬的手搭在下巴处，“虽然叫他灰心，但到了最后他不灰心了。而且我接收到了他的信念。”

“你的意思是你会去帮他完成他的信念和希望吗？”维吉尔问道，他有些急切了，如果他的信念能够顺利的传达，是否一切能够有所不同？

“当然不可能。”连维吉尔都能听出灰烬惊诧的语气了，“我又不是神，怎么能完成这种艰巨的事。他的队友死的死杀的杀本来就没剩几个，就是我杀死了他最后的几个队友还有队长的。”

仿佛是看维吉尔受的伤害还不够，灰烬继续补充道：“要说的话，他们的偶像也算是我了结的。都是可怜人呀。别这样看我，我可不是罪魁祸首，我最多是送了他们最后一程。”

“那…他的一切信念不都是个笑话吗？”维吉尔的声音不知道为什么哽咽了，也许无法相互理解就是唯一的出路。

“不不不不，”灰烬看着维吉尔的神情有些慌，“我，成了他最后的队友。我在杀死他所有队员前完成了最后的入队仪式。我也是他们队的一员了。这算个好消息？”

“这是个好消息。”维吉尔多年的强大心境迫使他冷静了下来，“至少你接受了成为他们其中的一员。”

\--------------------------------  
灰烬打开了轮盘的机关，一瞬间风云变幻，维吉尔警惕起来，他预料到会有一场艰难的战斗，但灰烬看起来兴致缺缺。

“我们要和神打一架了。”

“神？”维吉尔皱起了眉，他直觉灰烬并不是在说一个比喻。

“神的儿子也是神嘛。我还挺欣赏他的，出场很酷，打斗也很酷。”灰烬扭头看向维吉尔，“如果我一个人的话我就直接上去拼刀了，但你在的话还是稳妥一下为好，”他从背后掏出一把弩递给神色莫名的维吉尔，“这个你会用吗？”

“会。”维吉尔点点头，他不明白为什么灰烬一方面承认对手的强大，另一方面又如此轻视。

“那我们就可以上了。”灰烬收起了他的特大剑，左手拿着一个铃铛，右手柱着一根长长的木杖。

然后他们就把那个所谓的神给屈死了。

维吉尔拿着弩的手在抖，他直面了一个神的强大，货真价实的，但是打败他却如此容易，灰烬和他在后半段躲的远远的，庞大的黑色魔法球从木杖施放出来。这让他想起某种咿呀剑法。

“这是说为了胜利要不择手段吗？”维吉尔痛苦的发问，他很少遇到让他怀疑自我的挑战，这算其中一个。

“这叫不死人的智慧。”灰烬严肃的纠正了他。

“你看起来不想同他战斗？”维吉尔看的出来灰烬并不享受这场战斗，这和战斗方法无关，他的同行人并不想杀死他的敌人，虽然他才是提出挑战的一方。

“他是我很欣赏的一个人的哥哥，杀死女神，呸，男神他哥总是有些愧疚的。而且他真的很帅。”

“那你为什么要和他打？”维吉尔尝试理解灰烬的做法。

“为了…力量？”灰烬挠了挠头，“我不是重复你的话抱歉，你要问我为什么过来，好像我真的是为了得到他的魂来提升自己，他挺强的你看的出来。”

即使灰烬没有同维吉尔解释‘魂’是什么，半魔也感知到了这个世界的力量构成方式，寄宿在灵魂中的力量，他们通过不断的夺取，来让自己变得更强大。而且他可以说，他旁边的这个人非常非常的强大，力量膨胀到连世界都无法忽视的地步。

“你很强大，你甚至可以改变世界，你完全没有必要去做不想做的事，如果你不想战斗也能守护的话。”维吉尔直接点出。

“有一点你说错了，维吉尔。”灰烬歪了歪头，“我的确很想杀死他。”穿戴着沉重盔甲的灰烬本来是坐在地上的，这会儿他站了起来，“我们刚才打的这个---无名之王，他的名字，他当然也有自己的想法，守护这个世界也许？我记得不太清了。我过来就是打败他，杀了他，单纯的…杀了他。”

“你根本不关心他们在想什么，在做什么，你只是动手了？”维吉尔扯出了一个嘲弄的表情，不是为灰烬，而是为他失败的敌人。

“如果他们连我都打不过，他们如何去完成自己想做的事。”灰烬丝毫没有被维吉尔的气恼所影响到，他被头盔遮的严严实实的脸转向对方，“很简单的道理不是吗。”

“你是对的。”维吉尔再度平静了下来，他今日的心情波动可谓是相当频繁了，可能灰烬本身就是个很惊世骇俗的存在。“如果我连他都打不过，我一切都是空谈。”他对自己说道。

“不过你说到改变世界，我的确知道有这么一个人。你有兴趣看看吗？”灰烬问道。

“可以。”维吉尔点了点头。他似乎明白了他为什么会到这个世界来，为了弄清楚他自身，他到底为了什么。

\---------------------------------------------  
远处的徜徉在月光下的城市像是一个梦境，甚至有种让维吉尔回到Fortune的错觉。

“冷冽谷的伊鲁席尔。”灰烬介绍到，“我第一次见到简直惊呆了，在这儿站了好久。”

“的确很美。”维吉尔点了点头。

“我觉得你站在月光下真的很合适。”灰烬拍拍维吉尔的肩，半魔不明所以的看向他。灰烬收回了手。

“这里，有那么一个外地人，最开始默默无名一文不值，到最后密谋操纵了最强大的几个国家，当上了教宗，俘虏献祭了神明，运送无数人喂食一个吃人魔，把整个世界拖入腐朽之中。虽然做了很多坏事，但他的确改变了这个世界，而且我得说是那是一个合理的发展方向。”

“他现在怎么样。”维吉尔不报希望的问。

“被我杀死了。”灰烬的手依然指着远方，声线没有任何波澜。

维吉尔揉了揉眉心，他感觉他到这儿就是为了打击自己的。通过灰烬他了解到了很多强大的、追求力量的人，然后他们都有一个结局，被更强大的灰烬杀了。

“不呀，我也不是一开始就强大的，只是我…比较有智力。”

“我之前还听你说因为你智力太低被你的魔法老师拒绝了。”

“咳，此智力非彼智力。”

\---------------------------------------------------------  
他们击退了一幅高大的铠甲，灰烬赞扬了维吉尔的高敏捷，表示对方可以在力量上加强一下，他想把佣兵双刀送给用刀的男人，被拒绝了，维吉尔觉得阎魔刀很足够。为了配合一路的同伴，灰烬开始用晾衣长刀，发现太长了，换成了打刀。但刀反技巧不熟练，灰烬辩解到这是他很久没用了。于是维吉尔看着灰烬成了一手打刀一手中盾的神奇搭配。

“好用就行了。”灰烬振振有词。

维吉尔看着灰烬在大门前开始自己捅自己，他知道对方肯定是有的放矢，他只是很无语这种自残方式，浑然忘了他也自己捅过自己一刀。

“我在开红泪，就是生命力低的时候攻击力可以加强。”维吉尔没有发问，灰烬就自顾自的解答了起来。“这样可以打得快一些。”

他们共同面对了一对兄弟，年幼的一方趴附在年长一方的背上，倾述着对宿命和诅咒的怨恨，灰烬停在台阶就开始扔雷电，维吉尔在一旁接下随机的每一招。面对漫天的白色星光，即便是他也要避其锋芒。

过后他们坐在满是羽毛的大厅，灰烬又开始了他讲故事的时间。维吉尔发现他的同行人很喜欢用平板的语调去谈论很多东西，以证明他不是个要么抡大剑要么抡特大剑的莽夫。

“哥哥自愿承担了弟弟的诅咒，就是这样。”

“付出双腿的代价？他为什么不去寻找解除诅咒的办法？”维吉尔自傲的说。

“因为这就是宿命。”灰烬平淡的回答，他的双手展开，维吉尔看到他手中的蓬勃的白莲色灵魂，两股花瓣交错在一起。“交缠的双生子，选择了彼此命运的纠葛不清，这样就可以永远不分开了。如果解除了诅咒，他们还是互相的半身吗。”

“如果不放手，他们谁也无法成长。”维吉尔冷酷的说。

“你当然是正确的。”灰烬的把灵魂交付到一只手上，紧握成拳，捏碎了灵魂，“这也就是我要把他们带回王座的原因。兄弟比一切都重要，他们拒绝承认诅咒和宿命。”

维吉尔没有说话。

“当然诅咒也不是毫无办法的。”灰烬摸出来一个老人头像的面具，“有个来自骑士国度的女人曾经想寻求解除诅咒的办法，以及找到她的哥哥，那个诅咒是人会慢慢忘记所有的事情，最后连自己都忘记。”

“她成功了吗？”

“你指哪方面？她哥哥的话，反正死了，我杀的还是她杀的记得不太清了；她最后应该也是死了吧。”

“那诅咒呢？解除了吗？”

“不知道。不太好说。因为诅咒总是在的，我们这儿的人呀，从诞生就背负着诅咒，活在世上总是要承担一些无法抛弃的东西的，不是吗？”

“我同意你最后一句。”维吉尔叹了口气。无法抛弃的责任，无法摆脱的人性，无法忘却的家庭。“但你说诅咒是有办法的。”

“因为有人的确解除了诅咒。”灰烬抱起了双臂，“但他依然什么也没有想起。”

\---------------------------  
“接下来去哪？”维吉尔问。

“世界尽头吧。”灰烬掰着指头算到，“我还有个对手没找，就他一个了。对我来说他真是最难打了的。”灰烬叹了口气。

维吉尔倒是有了些兴趣，难得连灰烬都会感叹的对手。

“主要是血厚。打的很累。我不喜欢持久战。”

等到维吉尔进入战场才理解灰烬说的持久战是什么意思。

“我们就在这放毒？”站在一堵墙后的维吉尔和灰烬各拿着一根手杖，因为灰烬强调了这场战斗可能不需要武器。

“最安全的打法，逃课可耻但有用呀。”

“我不怕危险。我更喜欢战斗。”维吉尔扭头看着灰烬强调道。

“我知道。”灰烬漫不经心的回话。维吉尔受不了这种卑鄙的打法，抽出阎魔刀冲了上去，全副武装的灰烬只好拔出直剑苦哈哈的跟了去。

他们拿到了黑暗灵魂之血。

“这是画新世界的颜料。”灰烬解释道，于维吉尔来说这和没说没两样。他们转移到了一个冰天雪地的世界，灰烬爬上楼梯，把血块交给了白色长发的小女孩。

“我会画出一个非常寒冷，黑暗，有很柔和的画，真希望它能成为盖尔爷爷的容身之处呀…”

维吉尔站在一旁，才想起刚才打败的敌人名叫盖尔。

“我们这又是打碎了一个家伙的梦吗？”维吉尔并没想推卸自己的责任。

“没有吧。我们好歹还是把颜料带了过来。”

“可她的爷爷永远不会出现了。”

“那是因为他的使命已经完成了。”灰烬难得反驳了维吉尔，“他前往环印城就是为了颜料，他成功了，他死了，就这样。没有我们他也出不来。因为那就是世界尽头。”

维吉尔皱起了眉，在看过众多不同的生态环境后，一片广袤的沙漠并没有让他产生奇特的想法。

“世界尽头，所有事物的终焉。”灰烬似乎有些疲倦了，简短的说道。

“所以我们其实遇到的并不是那个女孩说知道的盖尔？”

“一半一半。反正要知道，盖尔永远都不会回来了就行了。”

维吉尔颔首。完成了的任务，却永远无法回来的任务人。

\------------------------------------------  
“如果一切结束，你会回你该去的地方吗？”继续前行的路上，灰烬突然问道。

“当然。”维吉尔点了点头。

“真是讨厌。”灰烬停了下来，转过身，叹了口气，“大家总是有自己的事要做，帮助朋友呀成为勇士呀拯救世界呀找爸爸呀。连你也要走了。”

“我本来就不属于这里。”维吉尔不信灰烬没有察觉。

“我当然知道。”维吉尔居然从灰烬闷闷的头盔声里听出了烦躁的语调，稀奇。“可是这又什么关系呢？这儿本来就会有时空的交错，遇到你是一件很正常的事。”灰烬停顿了一下，“可是只能遇见你一次，就太不愉快了。”

“人不能两次踏入同一条河流。”维吉尔回应道。

“我可以。”灰烬双手下垂，“这就是这个世界的运作方式。重复，做出一些改变，事实上什么都没有变化。”灰烬看向了同行人，“你真是一个美丽的意外。”

“谢谢？”维吉尔不知道这是否是一个赞美。他基本没有同伴，灰烬是第一个。

“把这个拿着吧，它可以带你去上一个篝火。”灰烬把手心展开，递给维吉尔，那是一根羽毛，“拿走吧，我不需要了。”

“这看起来很珍贵。”维吉尔没有拒绝，他还是多问了一句。

“一个女孩把它给我让我来记住她。”

“你现在把它给了我。”

“因为我已经不需要记得那个女孩了，那是很久很久以前的事了。你先走吧，我暂时不想看到你了。”

对维吉尔来说这就跟小孩子赌气一样，无伤大雅，只是觉得可叹可笑。

\------------------------------------  
灰烬在不久后到了维吉尔所在的篝火。

“我刚刚把最后一个敌人打败了。”灰烬平静的说，看不出喜怒，如同平常一样波澜无惊的语调。

他们先是回到了火祭场，然后通过一两个篝火到了一片武器与红花林立的空地，那中间有着插着一柄熄灭的剑。

灰烬在中央盘腿坐下，维吉尔也是一样。灰烬这才开口：“我还有最后一个故事。”

“恩。”

“很久很久以前。原谅我这个开头，因为它真的很久了，比给我羽毛的那个女孩还久。回归正题，也有一个人陪着我走过了大半的旅程，他的目的不是我，他的目标是太阳。”

“我更想知道结局。”维吉尔明显就不是一个好的听众。

“好吧那就跳到结局，有的情况下他疯了，然后我杀了他；有的情况下他没疯，然后我再也没见过他。”

维吉尔已经对谁杀了谁谁死了这种话题免疫了，因此他一句话都没有说。

“继续。这个人事迹并不是那么鲜为人知，因此还是有人记得他崇敬他，他们说他不必追寻太阳，他本身就是太阳。”

“那你是怎么想的呢？”维吉尔还是捧场问了一句。

“哦谢谢你问我，我想说的是另一个人，比起上一个人，我觉得他更像是太阳。”

“为什么。”

“因为他让我见到了光。”灰烬慢吞吞的说，这会儿他的措辞很谨慎了，“然而他自己的光却被剥夺了。”

“有原因吗。”

“命运呀宿命呀诅咒呀什么的吧。我也不知道。”

“你最后也杀了他吗？”维吉尔难得开了一次玩笑。

“没有啦，他自己嗝屁了。说实话我很想亲手杀了他的，到最后的时候，但他没有出现在那儿，他的存在被剥夺了。”

“我不理解你的想法，”维吉尔摇了摇头，“你并不喜欢战斗，为什么你想要和他打？”

“为了让他活的有意义。”灰烬的手交叉，搭在膝盖上，“我想要再见到他的光，我想要他继续走下去，即便会经历很多磨难，即便我会杀死他或者他杀死我，我也希望他在那儿。他的存在就是我的太阳。”

“完了？”

“完了。”灰烬把姿势改成了半蹲，“现在就是我给你的回报的时候了，谢谢你听我的故事。”他的双手轻搂，从半熄的剑上捧出一团火，“我知道你受了很重的伤，我想这一点东西可以帮助你。”

维吉尔紧盯着一小簇火苗，很微弱，但力量极其震撼。“一般而言，我想要的都会自己抢过来。”他轻叹了一句。

“哦不用抢，你可以把他当一破烂，它本身也快熄灭了，给你正好。”

维吉尔接了过来，火苗并不温暖，相反是冰冷的，压抑的，黑暗的。他把这团力量融入了自己的胸口，阎魔刀发出耀眼的光，代表着他恢复了力量，可以直接破开空间。

“维吉尔，有人说过你像太阳吗？”

“没有。”维吉尔冷漠的说，“说我像恶魔的比较多。”

“你一定是某个人的太阳吧，我坚信。”

维吉尔沉默了一阵，连他也不知道怎么回答这个问题，最后他只能说：“我不知道。”

“回去吧，维吉尔。赞美太阳！”

白发的半魔在进入蓝紫色空间裂缝之际问出了最后一个问题：“那个太阳…有名字吗？”

“奥斯卡，他叫奥斯卡。”

“我会记住的。”说完，他转身离开。

\----------------------------------------------  
空间的碎片从幻境中落下，蓝衣的男性回归了自身，出现在地平线上，他看向面前的两个人，一个年纪较小，看着他一脸疑惑不解；另一个就比较熟悉了。

“Dante…”他叫出了这个名字。


	3. Haishen 海神

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斯巴达家的度假总伴随着一些意外的事，比如海啸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 生活片段；DV；NV亲情向；Nero/kyrie；有参考；无任何影射；设定不严谨；

“啊，这光！啊，这水！”穿着沙滩裤的Dante抖着两条毛腿在沙滩上蹦跶，拍了拍身边依然裹得严严实实的老哥，“都到赤道附近了你还穿这么多，厉害呀Vergil。”

“是你想来的，并不是我的要求。”Vergil冷淡的瞥了一眼Dante，只想离他远远的。这种大束大束的光照在身上的感觉并不坏，但他还是不怎么能适应。

“所以你们要不要果汁！橘子味的！”Nero站在不远处的阳伞处喊道。

“就没有草莓味的吗！”

“没有！草！”

要Dante说自从他老哥同意留在devil may cry后他的日子真是好了不少。在乱七八糟的魔界度过大半时间的Vergil先比人间的Dante爱干净了不止一点，以前只是没条件，现在他每天用扫帚敲着弟弟的头也要让他天天把大厅扫一遍。Dante想说这真的没必要，没有人会直接来事务所的，一般也只有Morrison会把委托传给他。但是Vergil，爱干净！用正常餐点替代披萨和圣代！出去吃饭自带看老板娘一眼就能免单buff！不需要任何交通费！运气好到买手机抽奖都能抽到私人海岛一周游！

Vergil看了一眼特等奖优惠券就随手扔了，Dante长手一扬又捞了回来。裤兜里从来只有硬币叮当响还要靠卖武器给Lady还债的恶魔猎人表示机会难得，绝对要去。Nero要不是怕这两人打起来把别人房子拆了，也要求一起过来，为了安全男生只能放弃Kyrie的同行，只不过在心里嘀咕着回来后拉下脸也要叫他父亲再去抽一次。

虽然这个所谓“私人海岛”只是一个噱头，随便划拉一个岛搭几块木板就喊的高大上，实则一个人也没有，连过来的船费都还要三个人自己掏。这个时候阎魔刀的用处就发挥出来了。

Dante也想让Vergil换上沙滩裤，不过扒下他哥那身长风衣简直比登天还难，只好作罢。

Dante躺在长椅上晒太阳，Vergil坐在旁边的阳伞下看书，Nero捧着手机同Kyrei发消息，于他来说只要这两人没打起来就万事大吉。

然后他们在一瞬间抬起来头。

恶魔的视力可以让他们看得很远，但目光的速度也比不上每秒几百米的接近---宏达的波浪从在近海突然出现，掀起数十米高的水墙，遮天蔽日，涛声震天。Dante和Nero跳起来的动作很快，但有一个人比他们更快—Vergil。蓝黑色风衣的人神色平淡一只手攥住了Nero的手，扣住，另一只手上的阎魔刀从刀鞘中解放出来，在空中划开两刀，凭着武器活动的惯性把Nero扔了进去，完全无视了一个成年男人的重量；然后年长者一个扭身，狠狠踹上幼弟的腰，把对方也送进了蓝紫的空间裂缝。

这一切只在短短几秒中完成，还不够阎魔刀刀鞘掉落在地，但剩余的时间也不足够Vergil挥出第三刀了，因此他平静的闭上了眼睛，右臂挡住了面部。

\------------------------------------  
砰-------！！！  
Nero直接在空中转了几圈，砸在了一座沙发上，力道之大坐断了中间的木头骨架；Dante更糟糕，像个卷心菜滚了进来，办公桌在背后碎成了渣。

两人睁眼，阳光呀海滩呀波浪呀轰鸣呀都没有了，这里是停水又停电的Devil May Cry。

“怎…怎么了？他把我们扔回来了？”Nero从沙发上扑腾下来，脑子还在混沌之中。

“居然是海啸？”Dante从文件乱飞的地上爬起来，两人面面相觑。

他哥/他父亲呢？？？

“草！父亲不会出事吧！”Nero当即心急如焚，恨不得马上冲出去，刚迈出一步就想起他们一个在西海岸一个在赤道。“父亲不会有事吧！”他扭头问这年长的猎人。

“我，我也不知道？”Dante扶着腰晃了晃身子，Vergil就把他两扔回来了？他自己呢？

“能打电话吗！？”Nero吼道，两人这才想起刚给Vergil买的手机。但号码拨出去后两人才想起另一个问题，Vergil会用手机打电话吗？

电话没有接通。

“你看你接救世主一拳都轻轻松松，遇上个海啸应该没问题吧。”Nero结结巴巴的说。

“可是我对自然灾害也不熟悉呀。”Dante犹豫了，他打开手机开始搜索相关信息，被以前的案例吓的心惊肉跳，他在心底告诉自己他们两兄弟是半个恶魔好吗，丢岩浆里也能活下来。

不，丢岩浆里还是很难说的。

Dante和Nero都沉默了下来，他们在心底预估着事情的严重性，但自然灾害与和恶魔打架是两码事，一时下来两人也不知道如何是好。

“Trish！恶魔遇上海啸会怎么样？”

“海啸？那是什么？”

“算了当我没问。Lady！”

“我听见你在电话里喊了，小声点。抱歉我也不知道，我没有在海里和恶魔打过。”

两人在枯坐在事务所，Nero绕着大厅转，Dante坐在椅子上，双手搁在下巴处。

一道裂缝闪现，Vergil出现在事务所。他看起来没有大碍，脸上有一些细屑的小擦伤，他的衣服全湿透了，下摆混杂着泥土，额发湿漉漉的搭下来，上面甚至还粘了一两片叶子。

“Vergil！/父亲！”

Vergil平静的脸看起来倒是像被两人的惊呼吓了一下。

\------------------------------------------  
Vergil感受到自己被急湍的水流裹挟着向前，背部撞垮了一颗颗树和一些坚硬的石头，更多的木块擦过他的身躯，有一些直接破开了他的脏器，魔人快速的愈合力并没有让他感觉到很多的痛苦，但他还是下意识的张嘴，为此呛了好几口水，他赶紧闭上了口腔。

半魔最后被交叉倒下的两棵树拦下，他抓着一根被水流削尖的树枝借力一个跳跃，蹦上了树冠，湿透的衣服让他浑身难受，阎魔刀出现在手际，Vergil直接划开了空间。

\-------------------------------------  
“我要先洗澡。”Vergil皱着眉不看他弟弟忧心忡忡的表情，他现在最想做的是换件衣服。

“好好好。”Dante一个劲的点头，现在他完全是“是是是你说的都对”模式。他试图扶着Vergil上楼，被嫌弃的甩开。

Dante看着Vergil关上浴室的门，但水声没有传来，他听见呕吐的声音，这让他紧张了起来。

“你还好吗？”

浴室里停顿了一下，传来无可奈何的回答，“没事。”

但声音没有结束，Dante听到一些细碎的抓挠，Vergil在抠自己的喉咙，他受不了的直接强行拧开了门。“你还好吧！”

Vergil已经脱了长衣和马甲，只穿了裤子。他哥真是白的发亮。Dante头晕目眩的想，没有看到什么洞口让他的心放下一大半。他看见Vergil撑着墙，吐出污水和大块大块的血凝结物，然后抬头皱着眉不耐烦的看着他。

“出去。”Vergil命令道。

“额，额，我只是有些担心。”

“一点内出血而已，吐出来比较好。”Vergil无语的看着Dante，他想说我两平时战斗受的伤都比这个重。他真是搞不懂为什么Dante这么精神敏感。

Nero出现在房门口，“父亲，你想要喝点水吗？”

不，我不需要。Vergil想这么说，他刚才喝了足够的水了，虽然有点恶心。但他看着Nero同样恳切紧张的小眼神，叹了口气，接了过来。就当漱口了。

“你们两出去。”三个人都站在这儿对于浴室有点局促。Vergil看着两人顺拐的走开。

\-------------------------------------------  
Vergil换了衣服心情好了不止一点，三人吃了晚饭就个做个事，权当什么都没有发生过一样。活动方还专门致电，Dante只能说他们没有去，因为没有任何交通信息有他们前往的记录，对方说可以补充一个更高级别、官方认证的旅行，Dante询问Vergil这个中奖人的意见，年长的一方说可以让Nero和Kyrie去，他近些日子不太想出门，Dante点头同意。

夜晚Dante在浅眠中翻了个身，碰到一只略为冰冷的手，他一个激灵醒来坐起，才想起是Vergil睡在他身边，侧躺着背对着他，露出赤裸的背，只盖着一条薄薄的毯子。

Vergil也似乎感受到了什么，他翻过身，微阖着眼帘看着半夜发神经的兄弟。

“没什么。”Dante轻轻的说。看到Vergil闭上眼睛，拉了一下毯子，继续睡了。

他和Nero都没有问为什么今天Vergil会把他两第一个推进空间缝隙，而自己留在外面，因为没有必要，Vergil不会回答他们。但他们心里知道，这就足够了。

Dante也躺了下来，枕着手臂闭上了眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有《Lo imposible》的参考，很不错的电影，推荐  
Haishen是海啸的名字，中国取的，所以是拼音w


	4. 和空气情敌斗智斗勇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 智硬的Dante以为V是他哥的小情人。

当V走进Devil May Cry的一刹那，Dante就皱起了眉。他的第六感告诉他，这个人和他哥有很深很深的关系。

穿着半露的衣服和罗马式凉鞋的黑发年轻人语调轻柔，叙说着某个恐怖的恶魔，他知道自己和同胞兄弟的关系，那些埋在骸骨里的血腥和杀戮，他甚至道出他战斗的理由，出于双生子灵魂的相互吸引和相互排斥，最后他说出了那个恶魔的名字---Vergil。

“…你在听吗，Dante？”

“啊？我在听。”Dante把自己飞散的思绪拉回来，否认自己一直在开小差，直截了当的问出了自己的问题，“你和Vergil是什么关系？”

瘦弱的诗人愣了一下，继续是那副神秘莫测的笑，“我和他的关系…曾经非常的紧密。”

从那一刻起，Dante就决定讨厌这个年轻人。

\-----------------------------------------  
“我想不出Vergil会把我们之间的故事说给别人听。”Dante在背后偷偷和Trish吐槽。

“Dante，我不是你妈妈。”迷人的金发女恶魔无语的看着把头栽在办公桌上的传奇恶魔猎人，他现在就像是一个最喜欢的玩具被抢走的7岁小孩，“你都这个年纪了，为什么还在纠结‘我哥把我们之间的小秘密告诉了别人’这种事情。”

“因为我真的没法想象Vergil把一切全都告诉了一个不相关的人。”Dante把头在桌上下无力的砸了砸。看看吧，几年前他去调查一个把他老爸当神崇拜的教团，然后就遇上了Nero，当然Nero是个好小伙子，但他居然是Vergil的儿子！Vergil的儿子你懂吗！他哥那副又暴力又性冷的样子居然能有个儿子！现在又冒出来一个男的，比他还了解他哥！比他还和他哥关系紧密！他老哥什么时候这么潮的了！

Dante有小情绪了，他觉得自己被他哥抛弃了，他觉得他甚至可以在Trish的胸前哭一场。虽然他知道肯定会被女恶魔冷酷无情的推开。

“别这么无理取闹，Dante。”Trish翻了个风情万种的白眼，坐在桌沿，阻止了白发男人蠢蠢欲动想去揍委托人一顿的举动。

\-----------------------------------  
Dante不喜欢V，不喜欢他的纹身，不喜欢他的鸟和他的豹子，不喜欢他对魔界的熟悉，不喜欢他提起Urizen惋惜哀恸的模样，不喜欢这个人的一切。

V在Qliphoth临时离开的举动反而让Dante松了一口气，快点走，走的越远越好。Lady在一旁不明所以嘲弄的问“这什么人呀”的时候，他也在心底默默点头，对呀，这什么人呀。

Urizen，他哥，就像完全忘了他们之间发生的一切的样子，泯灭了所有人性，只剩下对力量的追求。Dante痛苦的想到，可能这次，就是要做兄弟间最后的总结了吧。他很庆幸，是由他来完成这件事。

然后他睡了一个月，一睁眼，是把斯巴达大剑怼到了他脸边的V。那一瞬间的杀意果然不是错觉，V也不是一个省油的灯。这个黑发年轻人想要杀了他，出于嫉恨，出于厌恶。Dante再次想到他设想的，V和Vergil的关系，不由的产生了一丝爽意。恨吧，恨着我吧，你永远都比不上我。

他把叽叽喳喳的大鸟扔到一边，摸起斯巴达大剑，警告V不要把Nero牵扯进来，怀着巴不得这个气喘吁吁病若游丝的人赶紧回老家的心愿上了路。

Urizen已经不再是他印象中的人了，Dante脑海中的Vergil虽然冷酷高傲无情无义死脑筋，但也干不出砍自己儿子一只手和献祭几座城市全部生命的事。兄弟的责任就是他的责任，Dante要为Nero和所有死去的人负责。他把武器指向王座上的恶魔，就像很多年前高塔上的兵刃相向一样。

他把Urizen暂时击退了，和Nero，Trish，Lady还有Nico汇合，再次看到了V。他就突然觉得V也有些可怜，Vergil把他弟弟忘了，把V也忘了。

Dante问出了他后悔一生的黑历史：“V，你是Vergil的情人吗？”

四周的空气仿佛都凝固了，Griffon的狂笑打破了所有寂静，蓝色的大鸟颤抖的飞都飞不起来了，在地上扑腾着打滚；Shadow看着Dante的眼神就像看着一个智障；而Trish，看着表情严肃的猎人给出了一个欲言又止的同情表情。

“……我很抱歉，我没有听清楚，你能再说一遍吗？”V一直以来柔和温顺的表情崩了，他依然是笑着的，但Dante觉得对方的面色非常、非常的恐怖，像是只要Dante再说一句话这个虚弱的人就可以直接把他愚蠢的脑袋摁到地上的那种。他居然觉得这一刹那V给他的感觉就像是Vergil的压迫感一样，于是Dante非常怂的没有再多说一句话。

\----------------------------------------  
倾倒在地的Urizen发出“power，I need more power”的声音，Dante失笑。无奈又绝望。他哥果然还是走到了这一步吗？如果当时他和他一起掉入魔界，会不会情况有所不一样？

可惜一切都只是空谈。

“我有…必须要做的任务…”濒临破碎的V向Dante请求到，Dante莫名的就心软了，也许是临别的话语吧，他也不想他哥走的太过孤独。他同意了。

V即将把手杖插入Urizen身体的举动让Dante大惊失色，他起步飞奔过去，还是太晚----

破碎的幻境碎片折射出梦幻的光晕，蓝黑色长风衣的男人站立在中央，背影清冷，转过头来，还是那副寡淡的神情。

Dante这才明白阎魔刀分离的意义，一半人一半魔，他以为他老哥单单分出了他的恶魔一面剔除了人类的部分，没想到他只对了一半。Vergil的人类面，组成了独立个体的V。

Dante想起他不久前询问V的话，他不想和Vergil打了，他想自杀。


	5. You Will Rise Again [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和群里以及太太们脑的V哥失明梗，有理有据令人信服 (。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They will see, we’ll fight until eternity.

“所以我们要做的就是切断这棵树？”Dante走在魔界的土地上，问着就在身边的Vergil。

“没错，这件事我完全一个人也可以做。”Vergil抬着头。

Dante转过身，笑起来，“你需要帮忙，也需要有人帮你看着。”

Vergil侧脸看了他一眼，Dante一阵心悸，所幸这会儿不怕死的恶魔又冒了出来，让恶魔的猎人松了一口气，他挥出新魔剑，带着势如千钧的力道。他甚至不敢看Vergil的脸，只敢看着对方的背影。他站在Vergil身后的时候，这个人的刀就刺出的更快。

“好吧，继续前进吧。”清理一波小怪之后Dante扛起武器，故作悠哉的说，他的高帮鞋踏在地上，发出重重的声音。他的兄长跟在他的身后。

Dante的心微微颤抖，酸痛的感觉较之曾经坠落的时候更深，他甚至觉得自己现在哭出来Vergil也不知道。他老哥当然不知道，因为他已经看不见。

\-----------------------------------  
Dante是在Vergil出现的那一刹那开始恐慌的，他看着他哥白的看不见瞳孔的眼睛，还有肉眼可见的茫然表情。他本来都已经做好了他死脑筋的哥哥再度攻上来对打的准备完全白费了。Vergil只是僵硬的立在那儿，然后迈出两步蹲身，在指尖触碰到纸张后，慢慢的把那本封面印着V的书捡了起来。

“你就不知道什么时候应该放弃吗！”Dante飞奔过去，魔剑但丁和阎魔刀相撞然后被击开。等他再度冲上去，终于有机会直视他哥的眼睛：本应和同胞兄弟一样的蓝色瞳眸流逝成了白色，似乎可以看到碎钻和星尘，但Dante就是看不到自己的倒影，就仿佛一层镜花水月的膜隔绝了两人的视线。

Dante的手开始发抖，连同着阎魔的刀身。他退回原位，看着Vergil快速消失在蓝紫色的空间裂缝中去。

Nero追问V的下落让他烦不胜烦，强烈要求参与战斗的小孩更让他头疼。“他是你父亲！”Dante终于吼出了这一句，连带着他自己也松了一口气。这并不是一个秘密，只是基本没有人知道而已，毕竟和Vergil产生过交集的人太少太少了。他现在说出来，也只不过是看时机恰好。

Vergil的儿子，他的侄子，继承斯巴达血脉的下一辈。Dante自几年前看到Nero的不真实感终于消解了，建立在他哥终于回归的情况下。

“Lady已经付钱了，就当先租给你了！”Nico把卡莉娜安扔给他，Dante单手接住。Lady发出不满的声音。

“好好好，你们先走。”Dante摆了摆手，“等等Trish，”他叫出即将上车的女恶魔，把她拉到了侧身处。“你当时想告诉我的，就是V的情况吗？”

Trish反应了一瞬才想起Dante说的时刻，她点了点头。

“最后一个问题。”Dante停了一瞬，即便是问出这个问题都让喉咙发痛，像是割过雪山上的罡风，“当你被做成黑…呸，雷电天使时（Cavaliere Angelo），你感受到的最强的控制力量在哪？”

Trish看着他，仿若看透了他的胆怯和虚伪，“眼睛，”金发的女性说，“我的眼睛被封住了，这样我就看不到我要战斗的人是谁了。这样即便对手是你，Dante，我也能毫不留情。”

Dante的神色是冷漠的，他推了Trish一把，走上了战场。

\--------------------------------  
“家伙们，我还以为都回归Vergil了。”看到V的三只魔宠的确是Dante没有想到的。

“这样说来，我的确是感觉到有一些不对的。”Dante晃了晃身子，如果他的猜测是对的，V，连同Vergil的这些恶劣思想的确是和他有仇的。那个黑发虚弱的年轻人从一出现在事务所就看着他嘲讽的笑，抱怀着仇恨和蓬勃的恶意。事实上这让他最开始还苦恼了一番，因为他始终没从脑子里翻出什么时候见过这个人，于是为防麻烦他离这个召唤师有多远躲多远。现在他倒是明白过来了。

毕竟在那座岛上，他真真切切的，杀死了他的兄弟一次。而感情更为激烈的V，牢牢记住了他刺出的叛逆。Vergil的人性面将他视为了杀人凶手和背叛了家族纽带的那个人。

不过V也没错。Dante知道了发生的一切，几近腰斩坠入魔界的Vergil再次败于Mundus之手，被制造成Nelo Angelo来迷惑他，而他完全没有认出来，反而是杀死了自己的同胞兄弟。Vergil失去了阎魔刀和所有力量，在魔界游荡了数十年，即便是半魔强悍的体魄也无法承受一次次的重伤未愈，在崩溃的最后一刻抢回了父亲的武器，妄图再次破坏和重生，却造成了Urizen和V的出现。

Dante在干什么？他在护送Patty，认识了Lucia，去Fortune逛了一圈，没事听听小曲订个披萨，溜着Trish和Lady到了Qliphoth。

他灵魂的半身在地狱受苦受难，他在人间享乐。现在报应来了，他知道了这个很久以前发生，让现在的他痛不欲生的故事：他杀死Nelo Angelo之际，也杀死了Vergil的眼睛。

所以在树冠上直到他开口Vergil才站起身，所以Vergil和他战斗时那么多次将阎魔刀挥空，他兄弟的次元斩绝从定点打击变成了范围AOE，蓝色罪魔人飞翔时的空中锁敌那么差劲。这些他全都注意到了。

Vergil会紧张吗？会害怕吗？他知道发什么了什么吗？他知道这一切都是他另一半兄弟造成的吗？

Dante退下把下一场战斗让给了Nero，他察觉到小孩应该也知道了一些东西，毕竟Nero和V走的很近。他老哥的人类半身出奇的爱护这个小鬼，也许这就是父子之间的羁绊。他没敢离开，就留在了不远处，如果一个不对劲，就是他出手的时候。

\-----------------------------------  
“所以了，树就这么砍啦！”Dante大呼小叫到，Vergil收起了阎魔刀。两人站在空地上，Dante看到高大穗体的倒塌，通向人间的门慢慢关上。

“虽然这门关了，但我们都知道阎魔刀可以随意打开任意门，上吧！Vergil！”Dante大力拍拍兄弟的肩，被嫌弃的甩开。

“离我远点，Dante。你都一个月没洗澡了。”Vergil皱着眉一脸嫌恶。

“呀呀，所以快点开门我好回去洗澡呀，我记得我当时应该是叫Morrison帮我交了几个月水电费。”Dante嬉皮笑脸的举手投降。

“不可能的。”Vergil闭上眼睛转过身，“要回去你自己回去，我可以给你开门。我会留在魔界。”

“老哥呀，其实我起来我从来没有违背过你的意思。”Dante装作苦恼的挠了挠头，“不，或者说最开始都是你最先妥协吧。”

小时候我想玩剑而你想看书，最后还是你陪我去了演练场；长大后我想留在人间，你就斩断了所有退路。

“我一直是被纵容的一方，所以我压根就没想过违抗你的意见。”

高塔下，你划开我的手，但当时的我还有三节棍，随时可以把你拖上来，再不济，我也可以和你一起跳下去。但是我没有。

“这次就抱歉了，Vergil。”Dante举起了手中的枪，神色严厉，“没有什么一个人的说法，你必须和我一起回人间。”

Vergil听到手枪弹管拨动的声音，反而是微笑了出来，他回归后笑的次数比以往加起来还要多，“愚不可及，Dante，愚蠢。你是又要和我战斗吗，我很欢迎的。”

“不，这不是战斗。这是请求。”

[TBC]


	6. 空城

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante的心是一座空城，谁都可以进来，谁都可以出去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 涉及4代；DV；掉渣哥；短短短短小君；没哥的但像根草

在握住钉在恶魔封印上的阎魔刀时，Dante感觉心中的某种信任感开始崩塌了，滑落的沙坝卷入海水，然后消失不见。

一个斗士，究竟在怎样的情况下才会放弃自己的武器，而且这么多年都不来夺回？

只能是死了吧。

Dante对把‘死’这个不吉利的字眼安到Vergil头上没有任何不适，很多次梦回他都会看到  
一个人站在他面前，神情寡淡，面孔支离破碎，钴蓝的眼睛逐步褪为白色，血液从那个人的四肢淌下。他就站在那里，手脚冰凉，头晕目眩，什么也做不了。那个人最后向后栽去，砸进水坑里，溅起无声的浪花。

最开始时Dante会强迫自己睁大眼睛，紧盯着水面，期待有什么可以浮上来的东西，他永远都是两手空空；到了现在，他已经学会了打个哈欠，转过身，离开那篇荒凉的黑暗。

“等等，你忘了这个。”Nero，同样有着斯巴达血脉的小鬼，在一切结束后叫住了他。Dante转身看到举到眼前的阎魔刀。

“留着吧。”他不想再看到或者拿起这把刀了。说起来他握住阎魔刀除了这次砍石碑，还要追溯到他和Vergil交换武器打某个光头男人的时候。

“这对你不是很重要吗？”小孩有些疑惑的问。

“这样才有送人的价值嘛。我想把它交给你保管。”Dante耸耸肩。从斯巴达继承下来的阎魔刀，交递给和他老哥有神秘血缘关系的小鬼是再好不过了。“之后想怎么样就是你说了算了。”他转身就要走开。

“嘿，Dante。”Nero叫住他，向他走来。“既然你说我想怎么样我说了算，这把刀还是你拿着吧。”

“怎么，不想要？”Dante掩饰住眼底的嘲弄，阎魔刀居然也有被嫌弃的一天。

“并不是。”小孩同样蓝静澄澈的眼眸看着他，“你说过这是你兄弟的刀，我并不知道那个人出了什么事，我很抱歉。但这把刀你拿着会更好，一方面我有绯红女皇，这么好的东西放我这儿太浪费了；另一方面，我感觉得到它对你的重要度绝对比对我来说多得多。还有，我有预感，这把刀在未来一定会有很大的作用。”

“既然你都这么说了，我还能说什么呢？”Dante勾出一个笑，把阎魔刀拿了过来。

阎魔刀被他放在了Devil May Cry的墙角，他并不觉得自己会是个合适的主人，何况阎魔刀只认他老哥一人。他也基本不投给这把刀一丝目光，就让它在阴暗处结出蜘蛛网，爬上飞虫，渐渐失去光泽，被所有人遗忘。

\-----------------------------------  
“所以你什么时候去交水电费？”登门的Trish忍无可忍的抄起桌上一本杂志去扇Dante的脑袋。

“等我还完Lady的债就去交。”刚睡醒的Dante打了个哈欠。

“我倒觉得你欠那个女孩的钱越来越多了。”Trish冷笑，“你这几年到底怎么了？跟老公和小三跑了的怨妇一样。水电不交饭不吃地不扫，幸好我早早就没和你一起干了。”

“天诶你这什么破比喻。”Dante抓了抓头发翻了一个白眼，“你到底来干什么的。”

“把上次的任务钱给你。”Trish把一沓现金扔在办公桌上，“我叫Morrison给你交了几个月水电费，从你的尾款里扣。”

这一刻，电灯亮了。

“现在，给我去洗澡。”

等Dante滴着湿漉漉的头发从浴室出来，Trish已经离开了。他往靠椅上一坐，腿搭上桌子，看着头顶呼啦呼啦旋转的电扇，开始发呆。

他并不想深究自己怎么样了，他只是觉得…就这样了。

就好像在某一个瞬间，他发现很多东西都不再有意义，所有的东西到最后，都会变成指缝的流沙消失不见。

他闭上眼，空虚混沌的幕布上有大片的飞鸟散开，他却找不到他想要的那只蓝色。

\----------------------------  
Dante啃下一片披萨，事务所的老式音响放着嘈杂的摇滚迪斯科。突然间，音乐卡住了。

Dante把最后一口美食喂进嘴里，摸出毛巾随意擦了擦手。

“抱歉哈客人，店还没有开门。有需求的话浴室不外借，厕所在后面……”

门口裹着长袍的人，步履蹒跚，迈出每一步都要等几秒让身体站稳。但是Dante就是停住了自己所有的活动，不论是身体的还是思维的。等他看到那张兜帽下显露出来的脸时，他坐直了身。

比Dante反应更激烈的是阎魔刀，吃灰数年的武器倏尔爆发出光彩，飞到了对方手中。

“……Vergil？”他呼唤的那个人支撑不住身体，眼看就要滑下去，Dante攀着办公桌一个跃身，在那个人摔倒在地之前托住了他，“Vergil！！！”

“咳…咳…”Dante听着咳嗽声抖着手拉开兜帽，那是一张他极为熟悉的脸，只不过濒临崩溃，破碎的像是干涸的土地。

“Dante…”他听见低沉的声音喊着他的名字，带着扭曲的执念。他回以沉默的拥抱和无声的眼泪。

他的半块灵魂，他的半边肋骨，他的半个人生。


	7. You Are (Not) Alone 你(不)是孤单的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无法适应人类生活的Vergil，无法适应Vergil的Dante。

“fuck U.”坐在马路上，明显看得出来的是个吸嗨了的瘾君子对着随意一个路过他的人开始“友善问候”。但这个路人没有向其他人一样嫌弃的走开，反而是停了下来，他耳朵边像是迷迷糊糊听到了什么金铁卡住的声音。

“等等等等Vergil冷静一下冷静一下！！”Dante一个猛虎下山的飞扑差点把Vergil的腰给压折了，但阎魔刀终究是没能出鞘。“天啦不要管这些人，”Dante赶紧推着他的暴躁老哥离开这块混乱之地，“这些人无关紧要，但你也不要闹事了好不好。”

Dante简直心累，从魔界回来后他才知道Vergil随手拔刀的习惯在人间是多么致命，他哥真的是一言不合就拔刀：被车溅到水要拔刀，被要小费要拔刀，被人吹口哨要拔刀，被多看几眼也要拔刀。Dante简直不想让Vergil出门，不然一看到这个人手指拨动刀谭的动作就要心肌梗塞。他刚把他哥从魔界捞回来，可不想再从警察局去劫狱。虽然他知道Vergil最大的可能性是再度拔刀把警局给劈了。

那他就要等着在通缉榜上看到他老哥和他一样的脸了。作为斯巴达的儿子真是很棒棒了。

Lady登门来找他要上次借走卡莉娜安的出租费，Dante举起空空无也的双手，表示穷，没钱，您自便，爱咋咋地。Lady俯身露出一个血淋淋的葛朗台笑，把账单怼到白发猎人的脸上向他说明他到底欠了这位女士多少多少的绿色钞票。

“如果你不在月底给我还上一半的钱，我就把你给拆了！”Lady大喊道，下一秒她就感觉脖颈侧多了一丝冰凉的感觉，还没等她反应过来，红色的液体溅到她的脸上—

Dante用手抓住了阎魔刀的刀刃，雪白的利器划破了他的手心，Vergil根本没留余地，他掌心的伤口深可见骨。

“你在干什么。Vergil。”Dante很生气，如果不是他及时出手，阎魔刀很可能砍断半截Lady的脖子。他的朋友本可以躲开，但因为是在他的事务所，就放下了所有的戒心。只有Dante最近神经敏感，才练就出了无论何时何地都瞥一瞥Vergil动作的习惯。

而他最开始就和Vergil约法三章过！不许对他周围的任何人类动刀，特别是他认识的人！他哥同意的了！现在看来他哥完全没有听进去！

Vergil看起来完全不受Dante发脾气的影响，年长的男人轻眯起眼睛，“你想和我打架？Dante？”

Dante抿起了唇，他没有理Vergil，扭头看向Lady，“抱歉，你先走吧。”Lady依言离开。Dante这才看向他兄弟，他没有放开阎魔刀，更多的血淌在了地上，魔剑但丁出现在他的另一只手上，“好呀，出去打吧。”

\-----------------------------  
Kyrie和Nero邀请Dante和Vergil去吃饭，他们在一个星期之前就定好了时间。Dante最感谢Vergil的一点就是有了他老哥他就再不用出任何交通费了，阎魔刀小叮当解决一切。

Vergil对着Kyrie轻轻颔首，Dante在一旁松了一口气，事实上Vergil对这个Nero的小女朋友的态度比起那些路人简直好了太多倍，至少Vergil是看得到Kyrie的。圣母般的女生微笑的迎接了他们。Dante给了她和Nico一个拥抱。卷头发的眼镜女孩被抱后直接原地跳了两下，看的Dante都忍不住笑出来。

餐桌上算的上其乐融融，Kyrie尽力照顾到了每一个人，即使是一个词也不搭话，沉默的像座大西洋冰山的Vergil。Dante注意到女孩把法式吐司最好的那块切分给了Vergil，没看到Nero那嫉妒的小表情吗。

吃完饭后Nero帮Kyrie收拾餐具，Dante倚着窗看着站在室外的Vergil。大胆而又肆无忌惮的Nico凑上前去，这让Dante皱起了眉头。

“嘿…你好，你是Vergil？Nero的父亲？Dante的兄弟？哦你还是V，Nero和我说过，真是奇妙呀。”头发乱飞的女孩嘻嘻哈哈叽叽喳喳，Vergil面无表情的看着她。“我有看过相关资料，阎魔刀，就是你的刀，曾经断过，但是奇迹般的就又恢复了！神奇！恩—我还想问一下那只蠢鸟，Nero没有和我说它去哪儿了，虽然那只鸡很烦人，但我也是很想它的，我还能看见它……吗…？”Nico的话没有说完，如坠冰窖的震慑感就阻断了她所有的思路，但这个感觉来的快去的也快，就像是突然身体发颤抖了一下，她什么也没注意到。

Vergil在她的身边迈开一步，Nico越过他看到自己的偶像紧盯着这儿。她有些迷惑的在两人之间看了一圈。这时Nero也出门来。

“你们又在搞什么鬼。”Nero被强烈的杀气惊到了，他追出门，发现Dante正怒视着Vergil，那杀气也仅仅针对他父亲一人。Nero无奈的叹了口气，不知道这两个老家伙又怎么搅合上了。

“Nero，进去。”Dante开口，他对面的Vergil环着手，一脸冷漠。

Dante简直想把他哥摁到地上揍一顿！他怎么敢威胁Nico！他不知道Nico对与Nero来说有多么重要吗！？他老哥为什么就不能长长脑子多认识一些状况！不是每个人都有闲心陪他每天打一场！不是每个人都像半魔捅一刀也不会死！

Dante揉了揉眉心，这动作一般是他老哥专属，现在他也快长出更多抬头纹了。

“你们别在这儿搞破坏。”Nero当然不是那种长辈说什么自己做什么的乖小孩，他站在门口警告Dante和Vergil不许在他和Kyrie的家里搞事，不然他就把这两人全按进土里面去。

Dante只好垂头丧气的打招呼表示先回去。Vergil冷笑一声，还是等Dante走过来了才划开空间门，没把他弟一个人丢下。

\--------------------------  
Dante坐在Devil May Cry里，揉乱了他本来就不怎么整齐的头发，他有些头疼有些疲倦，他很努力的，努力的让Vergil去适应这儿的生活了，他知道这会有些难，但他都做出这么多妥协了，为什么他哥就不能体谅一下呢？他哥今天能威胁Nico，明天就能‘顺手’把对象换成Kyrie---得，Nero会找他父亲拼命的。

Vergil一进门，就看见他的兄弟摆着一张苦大仇深的脸。他可以对Dante说他真没想对那个女孩做什么，他既没有愤怒也没有不高兴。只是很多时候，他拔刀的速度远远快过了他情感的反应。他习惯了，在还没有出现情感波动之前，就用阎魔刀把眼前的物品斩碎成渣。

但他完全不知道如何给Dante解释这种事情，事实上回到了人界，他的幼弟就恨不得包办一切，把自己当成一个兄长的样子。

“Dante…”他喊道这个名字，Dante看过来，打断了他。

“Vergil，让我静一静吧。我不想再处理这种事了，控制一下你的脾气，好吗。”

Vergil沉默了。

\--------------------------------  
Dante在心底算了算，Vergil已经三天没出现在事务所了，他的心情古井无波，他猜得出他老哥会去哪，但他真的不想去找他，去见他。

Dante很苦恼，他对他哥的要求很简单，控制住他的刀，不要乱杀人。除此之外别无所求。他知道他哥不太适应当代生活，不会用手机电脑信用卡，不会打车不会买东西不会做饭，这些他都可以教，他哥可以慢慢学，学一辈子都可以。他哥喜欢打架，没关系，他陪着打；威胁别人干什么？真的有谁敢对Vergil做什么不礼貌的事他第一个冲上去把那家伙打死。Vergil呢？他哥真是一点都没变，人前一副寡淡的样子，那些激情和杀气从来就在内心里蓬勃。

他当时把Vergil带回来，对他说他们是家人，是最亲密的人，不是骗人的，他几十年的噩梦终于在Vergil回归之后结束了，他先于他哥跳入魔界，再扣着他哥的手走进人间，就是下定了决心要和他的双生兄弟过一辈子，谁也别想扔下谁。

他哥真的体会到了吗？

Dante抱住了头。

“你还打算发呆到什么时候？”Dante的脚被踹了一下，他挑起眉，看到某个迷人的金发恶魔。

“Trish，”他从喉咙里呻吟出声，向后仰去，“你来做什么？”

“Nero给你打电话，你没接，就打到了我这儿。”Trish看了一眼电话机，不是停电，只是单纯的拔掉了插线。

“什么事？”Dante正襟危坐，Nero找到Trish也要传达的事，究竟多么重要？

“Nero问你和Vergil之间到底发生了什么，Vergil居然叫了他去斯巴达大宅见面。他放心不下，决定先给你打个电话，看你是不是被Vergil给剁了。”

“哦谢谢我暂时还活的好好的。”Dante松了一口气，他哥不会对自己儿子动手他还是能够确定的，之前那次纯属意外和特殊情况。

“Dante，我不知道我适不适合问，你和Vergil又出什么事儿了？”钥匙圈在金发女恶魔的手指上转悠着。

“什么都没有发生，我只是发现，我真的看不懂Vergil。我有点累了。”Dante的眼睛描绘着天花板破裂的花纹，“我搞不懂他在想什么。”

“你可以问他。”

“你觉得Vergil会是那种把自己想法告诉别人的人吗？他从来就是憋着。”Dante抱怨的开口。

“如果你不去问，谁去问。”Trish沉默了一瞬，“你没发现吗，Vergil不和除了你和Nero之外的任何人说话。”

Dante扭头看着Trish，愣了。“我…以为他只是很少说话，他有点冷淡，你知道的。他和你也不说吗？”

“他为什么要和我说话，因为我们原来同在Mundus手下服务吗？他连看都不看我。”Trish翻了个白眼，像是嘲笑Dante的愚蠢，“他知道我是Mundus制造出来的，他一个眼神都懒的给我。”

“啊啊…是吗。”Dante想到的，却是Lady之前打电话同他说的一段过往：很多年前的高塔上，她把卡莉娜安借给了他，让他去追她罪恶的父亲阿卡姆，而她独自一人留在大书库，之后不久，Vergil也过来了。当时Lady很紧张，她子弹不够，重武器又借出去了，她之前还攻击过这个人；但蓝衣的年轻人直接就越过了她。她松了一口气，继而嘲笑自己的弱小和胆怯。“这次我就不追究了，全当他那年放过了我。但下次我可不会客气，即使是Vergil也要吃我一炮。”当年瘦小的女孩依然成长为了一个强大自信的美丽女性，她在电话里这样对Dante说着。“我哥他，一向不怎么关心周围的事。”

“呵。”Trish发出一声气音。

“Trish，你当时，为什么要选择留在人间了？你很强，在魔界也过的下去。为什么要留在这儿，还过了这么多年？”

Trish的眼神朦胧了，像是在回忆些什么，“Mundus当初为了制造我，除了这幅皮囊，他还给我灌输了很多人类的知识，他并没有去筛选，只是一股脑的全扔进了我脑袋，要说这是他做的唯一一件好事了。那些知识里有邪恶的有普通的，还有更多美好的，人类的爱，希望，同情，彼此帮助，互相照应。我得说，这些东西在一定程度上感染了我。”

“你虽然是恶魔，却有一颗人类柔软的心。”Dante笑了起来。

“别这么肉麻。”Trish倚在桌上，勾起了唇。

“如果，你发现你对这些，就是你刚才说的这些东西没什么感触，你会怎么做？”Dante问道，他也不知道答案。他最初的时间都在厌恶自己的出身，掩藏自己的身份，但他终究还是在人间长大的。Trish则是从魔界而来。

Trish看着他，说出了他不想听见的话，“我会离开，再也不想看见这个世界，再也不想见到你。Dante，你很好，如果我不能体会到这份美好，我留在这儿有什么用呢？”

Dante有点晕，他还没想出任何方法的时候，Vergil就再一次决定离开他，就像他之前所做的所有枉顾他意愿的决定一样。他扶着桌子站起来，他不能让Vergil离开。

“Dante，”Trish最后叫出了他，“把他带回来。你还有我和Lady，Nero有Kyrie和Nico，可他只有你了。”

Dante点了点头，摩托车出现在他的胯下。

\---------------------------------  
Nero独自一人开车去了他素未谋面的斯巴达大宅，在V就是Vergil的情况下，这是他父亲和Dante小时候的家，不过现在，这儿已经是断壁残垣了。

他的父亲提着阎魔刀，站在大厅中央，面前悬挂着家族画像。Nero走了过去。

“Dante…有没有和你说过斯巴达的故事？”

“拜托，我在魔剑教团长大的，我从小听得就是斯巴达的故事。”

“抱歉，我忘了。”Vergil点了点头。“你最近…过的怎么样。”

“…很好。”Nero看着他父亲努力寻找话题的样子，但他也不怎么擅长日常话题，于是两人陷入了沉默。

“Kyrie是个好女孩。”

“我也这样认为。”这次Nero答的很溜。之后又是寂静弥漫。

Vergil深吸了一口气，他也不确定自己做的对不对，“上次那个女孩，我很抱歉……”

“Nico吗，不是，她有点…大嘴巴。”Nero挠了挠头。上次吃饭后Nico私下找到了他向他说明情况，女孩有些紧张，“我知道我有时候不太，恩，会说话，有点讨人嫌。但我真的不是故意的，你父亲生气了吗？”Nero听到三只魔宠，他了解Vergil可能不会喜欢这个话题，毕竟这个男人以‘噩梦’来称呼他们。但他也无法指责Nico，只能拍了拍她的肩。

“你有把书带来吗？”Vergil开口，他交代Nero的其实就一件事，把那本封皮为‘V’的诗集带来。Nero从包里把书拿出来，看到Vergil露出怀恋感伤的神情。

Vergil的手指捏在书的下面，他想从Nero手上拿过来，但小孩捏着上部分的手指没有松开。Vergil皱起了眉。

Nero也不知道自己怎么了，但他就是有种预感，不能放开，至少现在不能放开。但他并不知道为什么自己会这样想这样做，于是他就僵硬在了原地。

Vergil和Nero听到摩托车的轰鸣声，转头看到了急冲冲的Dante。Dante看到两人僵持的局面总算喘了口气，跳下摩托。

Nero看到Dante飞奔过来，瞥了他一眼，然后一个单膝滑铲，抱住了他父亲，Vergil的大腿，开始---

哭。

“哥Vergil你不能走呀！！你走了我怎么办呀！我就你一个哥呀！你走了我就没哥了呀！！你忍心吗你忍心吗！你走也把我带着呀！！！你又要把我丢下吗！！！”

Nero震惊了！他看着Dante皱成一团压根就没掉几滴鳄鱼眼泪的脸震惊了！他从不知道这老混蛋假哭的水平这么熟练！！他居然抱着Vergil的大腿！如果他父亲想要挣脱的话起码要把裤子扒下来！他以为自己是三岁小孩吗！居然在地上还打滚！他好意思吗！

事实证明Dante真好意思，他仗着Vergil视线的盲区快速向Nero眨了两下眼叫小孩配合他。这是有些丢脸，但一时的丢脸和未来几十年的孤家寡人Dante迅速选择了前者。

“虽…虽然我不知道发什么了什么，你看Dante这么…可…怜，”Nero咬牙切齿的吐出了后两个字，“你就…答应他吧。”

Vergil也被吓到了，Dante抱着他的时候让他想起了很多的过去，特别又是身处这座大宅之中。小时候的Dante也很烦人，骄傲自大翘着鼻子想要全世界宠着他，他做哥哥的推不开他，两个小孩子就又打了起来。这都是，很久很久，以前的回忆了。

Nero崩溃的看着他父亲从一开始皱着眉头，像是想起了什么，神情变得柔和了，他甚至看出了一丝慈祥！！Dante那拙劣的演技居然真的瞒过了Vergil！他怎么不知道他父亲这么好骗！！

Dante瞅到Nero一脸痛不欲生，没有管小孩，他拉下Vergil的脖子把唇贴到兄长的耳际，用只能两个人听见语调开口，“听好了，Vergil，你不许走。只要你敢走，我就把你手脚砍断，锁在地下室，你谁也别想见，哪儿也别想去，我会和Nero说你回魔界了。你永远别想走，你是我的，Vergil，你是我的。”

Vergil看到Dante疲惫的眼底蔓延出来的黑色，那是不断膨胀的强欲，他没有慌张或者恐惧，眼睛闭上又睁开，手搭在幼弟的脊背，一下一下的抚摸着，像是安抚着一只小动物一样。

看到Vergil和Dante已经开始接吻的Nero彻底无语了，他捂住了脸，恨不得从来就没有认识这两个人。

\--------------------------------  
Vergil回到了Dante的事务所，他依然不怎么说话，Dante也没有管，现在他热衷于教他哥打游戏，感谢某任家提供了这么多双人合作游戏。传奇恶魔猎人已经完全忘了他欠另一位枪炮猎人的债务了。


	8. 爱，死亡和你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个崩溃的Urizen和一个脆弱的V怎能拯救一个濒死的Vergil？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DV；Nero亲情向；涉及2代；设定2代在5代之后；私设魔武器；片段灭文；意识流；神曲

[1]  
Vergil第一次从二楼楼梯上滚下来的时候，Dante发出了惊天动地的笑声，他笑的手里的披萨都拿不住，然后他的脑门就再次和幻影剑亲密接触了几下。

Vergil第一次在Devil May Cry的沙发上睡着的时候，Dante蹑手蹑脚的走过去蹲在旁边，沉睡的男人纤细的手垂下来，阎魔刀被另一只臂膀搂在怀里，阳光透过磨砂的窗户他身上铺开，呈现出鲜明如油画的色彩。

Vergil第一次躺在Dante单人床的另一侧时，年幼的那方坐了起来给他的兄长腾出了更多的空间。他们都很累，大汗淋漓，但Dante的神经是亢奋的，他灯泡一样的眼睛盯着掩藏在毛毯下的赤裸身躯，在幽闭促狭的空间里，回味着那粗莽且妖冶的一刻。

Vergil第一次站在大街上失神的时候，Dante站在他身边还不知道发生了什么。下一刻年长者回过神来，向前走去，Dante的心中浮现不知出处的惊惶，他下意识的想抓住前面的人，但风鼓起蓝黑色风衣的一角，Vergil像飞鸟一样，从他的手中脱身而去。似乎这次伸手就再次预示了不可控的结局。

Vergil在马路中央跌倒在地，喇叭声，人声，轮胎的摩擦声交织成一片，还有Dante内心的崩塌声。

日子在这之后急转直下。

[2]  
Vergil再一次站在大街上失神的时候，Dante蓝色的眼珠紧紧咬住了他。年长半魔的眼瞳被白翳覆盖了大半，单纯的站立在那儿，为梦境、回忆和痛苦所困，头顶的日光折射在苍白的皮肤上，整个人像是要被晒化了一般。Vergil在几分钟后清醒了过来，Dante在这一瞬间挪开了视线，牵着他游离的、迷失的兄长的手，向着对岸走去。

Vergil再一次躺在Dante单人床的另一侧时，他的幼弟抱住了他，力道之大像是要把他揉进自己的骨肉里。深夜一片寂静，他们沉默的交换着体温，在撕咬和对抗中痛恨着自己的软弱和深情。同胞的兄弟，无法切断的血脉，无法背叛的爱意，无法继续下去的人生。

Vergil再一次在Devil May Cry的沙发上睡着的时候，Dante摇醒了他。Dante不知道他用了多长时间去试图唤醒Vergil，也许只有几小时，也许持续了一整天。大厅里漂浮着水一般窒息的昏暗，沉淀着许多天的疯狂和绝望。Vergil眨了眨模糊的眼睛看着他的弟弟，托住那张和他一样的脸去求索那张嘴唇，这个亲吻很是平淡，浅尝辄止，更像是一种亲切的安慰。Dante却将其变的肮脏且下流，他的手狎昵的抚摸着对方的胯下，让浑浊的潮红浮遍两人的身体。

Vergil再一次从二楼楼梯上滚下来的时候，像是一个滚落在水泥地上的泥罐子，半魔的身体裂开缺口和罅隙，无论是狂怒还是委屈都无法填上这些沟壑，只能任由它们蔓延，有如没有甘霖的土地。Dante纠着蓝色的衣领跪在Vergil面前，头埋在对方胸口，他的哥哥抚摸着他颤抖的脊背。如此毫无指望，如此不知如何是好。

[3]  
Dante在另一个城市的巷子里找到了罩着斗篷的Vergil，他的靴子踏过污浊的水，空气里有大麻等一切恶心事物的气息。已经衰弱到连阎魔刀都无法使用的自傲者，唯二携带的东西除了自己的武器就只有那本封面为‘V’的诗集。

为什么要逃走呢？哥哥。

我不想让你看见我死去。

[4]  
Dante从不知道哪个旮旯刨出来他锈迹斑斑的红色跑车，在简单拼装后带着Vergil上了路，目的地是Red Grave City的大宅。杂草丛生的空地上他们直面着彼此，年长的一方腰身下沉，手指搭在刀谭上摆出了居合的架势，魔剑但丁出现在年幼一方的手上。

该做个了结了，Vergil，一了百了。

正合我意。

可以不客气的说，那是个毫无威力的居合斩，甚至比不上Vergil第一次拿到这把武器的时候。阎魔刀在金铁错开时发出哀鸣，它的主人的胸口被刺穿，溅撒出大片的血雾。Dante奔过去抱起Vergil。

恶魔的灵魂……可以变成武器…你知道的吧，Dante…

是的，我知道。

记得…把这本书带给Nero…

我会记得的。

怀里抱着的身躯崩塌成灰，地上掉落着那本封面‘V’的书；荧光亮的小球飘到Dante的掌心，变化为了一本书的形态。

蓝色的书本，绘有金色的纹路，封面是整齐的排列的VERGIL几个字母，封底是闭合在刀鞘里的阎魔刀。

Dante不知道这本书有什么用，他甚至打不开它，他费尽力气去掰本来就不厚的书页，反而被狠狠夹到了手指。

看不透的书，看不透的魔武器，就像他的哥哥一样。Dante摇了摇头。

[5]  
年轻的白发猎人愤怒的用绯红女皇捅穿了Dante。

你杀了他！又一次！

是的。Dante被钉在墙上。别忘了拿走那本书。他每说一个字就咳一口血。

Nero的手在空中挥舞着，在事务所打着转，他焦躁的像头困兽，最痛苦的莫过于得到又失去了。

害怕自己做出什么不可挽回的事情的幼兽摔门而去，没有忘记那本书。他回到Nico的车上，屁股像点了火一般坐下又站起，直到卷头发的武器师叫出声。他站在房车后面，翻开那本他不知道打开了多少遍的诗集。

硬壳封面之下的第二页多出了一行手写字，看的出握笔的人手在颤抖：

儿子，你是我最自豪的骄傲。

Nero突然就释然了，他莫名平静了下来，坐下来反复把这行字看了几遍，最后把额头贴在了上面。

他强大，害羞，爱着他的父亲。

[6]  
Nero有时会去找Dante商量委托，他发现传奇恶魔猎人的脸在变得年轻。

你什么时候喝了返老还童药？Nero皱着眉问。

没有呀。Dante非常平静和善的回答。半魔本来就没老的那么快。

那你之前还是一副胡子拉碴的大叔样。

那是因为我原来觉得老了也没关系，现在可不行了哦。

Nero没有问他原因，和Eva相框放在一起的蓝色书本静静的躺在那里。

[7]  
打败什么阿尔戈萨克斯大魔王后，Dante骑着摩托车冲进了混沌深处，那儿是一片空虚，渊面黑暗。白发红衣的猎魔者站在水面上。

看来这次是真的回不去了呀。Dante叹了口并不怎么真心实意的气。

他想摸出硬币解解闷，一掏口袋才想起他进来之前把它抛给了Lucia。他把自己浑身上下摸了个遍，除了武器外什么都没有。他把手按在胸口，那儿藏着一本书。

只有你一直陪着我。

他把书拿了出来，抚摸封面的名字，惊奇的发现他可以打开这本书了。他看着书页上的文字，念了出来：

当我们越过那充满死水的沼泽，  
前面冒出了一个人，满身泥泞，  
说道：“你是谁？未到时辰就来了！”  
于是我（但丁）说：“我确是来了，但我不会在此停留；  
可你又是谁，弄得浑身如此龌龊？”  
他答道：“你可以看出，我是个受苦啼哭的人。”  
我于是对他说：“该诅咒的鬼魂！  
你会永远这样啼哭、受苦下去；  
你满身肮脏，我仍能认出你是谁。”  
他伸出双手，想要触摸渡舟；  
警惕的老师（维吉尔）见了，就把他推走，  
喝道：“你滚开，走那些狗的路！”  
然后用双臂把我的脖子搂紧；  
\-----神曲·地狱篇 第八章 31-43节

他有些愣神，不知道这是什么意思。

“看来你的确遇到了很大的麻烦。”一道平静的声音在背后响起，Dante愕然回头。

蓝风衣的男人抱着刀，歪着头看他，神情寡淡，一如既往的皱着眉。那个人走过来，抽走Dante手中的书，随意的翻了翻。

“恩，保存的不错。”

Dante完全呆住了，他的目光饥渴的追随着眼前这个人的每一个动作。

Vergil没有在意他的出现给他的兄弟带来了怎样的惊喜抑或惊吓，他把书抛给了弟弟，对方手忙脚乱的接住。斯巴达的长子拔出阎魔刀，划开蓝紫色的空间裂缝，迈步走了进去，扭头看见还在发呆的愚蠢的弟弟，伸出了手。

“怎么？你还想在这儿呆着？”

Dante赶紧把手递了上去，“可是…你…Vergil…”

“少说两句。”Vergil打断了对方，“获得足够的力量我就可以恢复过来。你打败了混沌之主阿尔戈萨克斯，我也间接的得到了力量。很厉害。”承认兄弟的强大对于Vergil来说并不是一件很不容易的事，但他还是给予了肯定。

Dante跟在后面，走在安静的人界，Vergil的手牵引着他的方向。

[8]  
“Dante那个老混蛋又把自己作到什么地方去了！”大力拍着桌子的Nero已经是个成熟、强大的恶魔猎人了（再也不是一个累赘），但不管他成长成什么样，他都躲不了被指派给Dante收拾烂摊子，这也是让逐渐沉稳的他难得激动的冒火的时候。Lady无聊的坐在沙发打理头发，女巫神秘的血统让她摸了摸自己没什么皱纹的脸；Trish抱着双臂；Lucia有些紧张。他们听见了大门打开的声音。

“Dante！”

Dante简单的挥了挥手，他看了一眼Nero，笑了起来，“我有一个惊喜…要给你们。”

Vergil在他的背后出现。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2代（吃书后）说2d是被阎魔刀碎片带回人界的，所以...  
因为最近在看科目一，特别提醒驾驶拼装车上路的会受到被处200以上2000元以下罚款（。


	9. 寄以火光 Flames  [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你的心脏会发光，在遇到一个特殊的人时，灵魂和心跳会追逐着同调。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DVN（DV+NV）；心脏发光的灵魂伴侣梗

Nero睁开眼的时候，穿着暴露的衣服的黑发年轻人踏在窗台上，捧着一本书，平静温和的像是缥缈的云雾。

“我跳进了这个危险的世界里，赤条条无力自助，嘶嚎着，像魔鬼藏在一片阴影里。”那个他不认识的合上书，人抬起头看向他，眼神有着隐隐的担忧和愧疚，撩拨着他的心灵。“因为正门被关了，我只能从窗户进来。你还好吗？”

“我…我还好，不，我很好。”Nero一下子红了脸，他的心扑通扑通的跳着，就要蹦跶出胸口。

神秘人从窗台上迈下步子，轻柔的手搭在男孩断裂的臂膀上，指尖触碰到伤口，Nero下意识的绷紧了僵硬的身体。“疼吗？”他简直要溺死在丝绸一般平滑的语调中。

“不疼。”男孩立刻脱口而出。他可能本来是有点疼的，但现在他腰也不酸了腿也不抖了他能一个打十个！

Nero眼角的余光瞥到一丝亮色，他看向自己被病号服遮挡的胸口，然后又看向神秘人的---他们的左胸处同时闪出微微的亮光。

Kyrie，Credo，天国的养父养母，世界角落的亲父亲母。Nero惊讶的长大了嘴巴。以斯巴达之名，我找到我的灵魂伴侣了。

神秘人似乎也呆愣了一下，花了数秒才反应过来这是什么。他的速度很快，拢了拢散开的衣服，背过身去。再开口时声音带着一丝急切的波澜。“夺走你手臂的恶魔，我知道他。你也来吧，Nero，Dante已经在路上了。”

恶魔和Dante迅速把Nero从绮丽的幻想中拉扯了出来，他皱着眉看向黑发的神秘人，这才开始考虑对方出现的原因和目的。

沉默的男人的身上大片的纹身涌动了起来，最后升腾成一只狮鹫形态的蓝色大鸟，在空中扑腾着翅膀，“哈！磨磨唧唧的小鬼！还在犹豫什么！是想让Dante抢先吗！？”

Nero不认为自己能做些什么。那可是Dante呀，如此强大的Dante都无法单独解决吗？他的手摸上另一只酸痛的肩膀，但他的确恨着那个砍断他手臂的恶魔。

“我得先去拿武器。”他说道。

“快去！”大鸟叫嚣着喊。  
\----------------------------------  
“这真是…有意思。”Griffon停在直升飞机里，咂舌的看着V胸口隐隐的荧光，这代表着某种羁绊的联系，无论相距多远也不能抹消。

“这只是一个意外。”V的表情冷淡多了，他的手指点在手杖的顶端，看上去完全不在意。

“嘿V，这可是灵魂印记诶，自从你……后，我还以为你再也不会发光了。”大鸟啧啧称奇。

“所以说这就是一个笑话。”V神情倦怠，“不要想太多，我们有更重要的事情要做。别忘了我们的目的。”

“那你们同调了吗？”Griffon显然不是什么容易放弃的存在，“你能感受到superstar的super心跳吗？”

V罕见的沉默了一瞬，然后开口，“我错开了，”他看着不知名的远方，“我控制了一下我自己的心跳速度，避开了那些会重合的频率。”

提着大剑武器的男孩，出现了直升飞机的不远处。

\----------------------------------  
Nero的大脑被分成两半，一般告诉他要保持警惕，小心这个皮肤苍白纹身遍布的神秘人，这个人与恶魔为伍，他可能不是一个好人，甚至可能不是一个人；而他另一半大脑催促他去亲近这个人，站在对方的身边，接触他了解他，敞开完全的自己去接纳他。

只有他的心遵循了本能，追逐着神秘人的心跳，企图到达重合。但它们总是错开一拍，就像不同频率的钢琴节拍器。不对等的拼图永远无法拼凑在一起。

不管怎么，那个抢走他手臂的恶魔，他绝对不会放过它！

\-------------------------------------  
V整个人被惊惧所震慑，无法动弹。他看着高大的坐在王座上的Urizen，咬紧后牙，他痛恨着自己，怨恨自己的怯懦和弱小，因为他却无法控制住它们却又时刻体会着它们。

他认得出红色随意变换形态的晶体是阎魔刀，他的武器不会攻击他，却也认不出他。失去了力量和血脉，连他的武器也抛弃了他吗？

即便Dante和Nero联手也无法打败Urizen吗？

\--------------------------------------  
“Dante，输了吗？”Morrison惶恐的问道。

“恐怕是的。”V强行把Nero带出了树，低声回答中间人，“万幸我们还有至多一个月的时间。”

初战以失败告捷的V把Nero打发走了，不顾男孩频频回头看他的眼神和欲言又止的邀请话语。他看着疯狂汲取血液的Qliphoth，人类的心有了一种物伤其类的悲哀和悔恨。

Dante只是输，但是没死。V捂着心口。他的心脏处仍在闪光，不过不再是和Nero呆在一起那种稳定的波长，而是间断的停一下亮一下，虚弱的像是短路没电的灯泡一样。他的心在放松控制后自发的妄图追寻某个重合的波段，然而排列错乱忘记顺序的曲谱怎能找到从前的节奏。

‘青年被带到屠宰场里/美，换一点面包而已。’

如果Dante顺利的打败了Urizen。V漫不经心的想，目光森然。我也会杀了他。

此为同态复仇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 早上看了某个韩国（？）太太画的尼禄攥哥尾巴停龙车的美好短漫后，我迅速、果断的表示，我也要吃NV！（所以说某些太太真是厉害能够把人拖下坑）  
我上次写父子相关还要追溯到刺客信条3，当时那对BE把我折腾的快抑郁了，所以一直不想磕这对，希望DMC5能让我能快乐一些。。
> 
> 诗句出自于《童稚的忧伤》，《那里在买卖人的灵魂》，大家都去买威廉布莱克的诗集呀~


	10. 红墓市好市民维吉尔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 带善人哥，被忽悠做好事能获得抛瓦（。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亲情向；本市先进市民代表维吉尔；段子

“红墓市早间新闻播报，近段时间本市重建工作开展顺利，获得广泛赞誉，为尽可能快地为重建筹集资金并展开工作，来自各地的志愿者时常往返我市，其中一位不愿接受采访的志愿者为抓捕投机倒把分子、打击黑恶势力以及救援灾害群众作出了卓越贡献，与当地人建立了难忘的关系。据目击者称，该男人身着蓝色风衣，握有管制刀具，婉拒了群众的道谢，并拒绝接受采访和合影，我们为尊重隐私再此不透露更多个人消息。据有关人士报道，该男子自称‘但丁’………”

“噗--------”正在吃草莓圣代的某真·Dante一口冰淇淋差点喷出来，他捏着勺子呆呆着看着小电视，他哥…不会真相信他说的话了吧……他当时只是开个玩笑？？

“Dante！！！！-----”以雷霆之势撞开Devil May Cry大门的Nero大声怒吼，“你又给我父亲说了些什么！！！”

“我也不知道呀！！”Dante从椅子上跳起来大喊冤枉，他没想到Vergil真信了呀！！

[END]

\-----------------------------------  
[正文真的完了以下是废话]

“Vergil…他真的信了？”Dante小声的问，他和Nero一起蹲在小电视前，红墓市重建是24小时不间断放送，他们偶尔在背景里的确可以看见快速飞过的身影，如果不是魔人良好的视力根本无法捕捉到那抹蓝色。

Nero以一副看渣滓的眼神看着Dante，“你居然就这么哄骗了我父亲？”

“我以为Vergil不会上当的！”Dante委屈到，“我上次说草莓圣代是世界上最有有抛瓦的食物他就没有信。”

“谁都不会信的好吗草！”Nero无语了。

两人继续看着电视。

“V…当时也是留在了RedGrave救人。”Nero小声的说。

“…”Dante没有说话，“看来Vergil的人性面的确影响了他很多。”

“我不确定。”Nero坦言，“我之前…一直把V和Vergil分开来看。你看，V那么温柔，有爱心，爱护他人；但我父亲，他看起来真的很自私。”

“Vergil并不是一个用自私就能简单形容的人。”Dante喃喃的开口，“他曾经沉湎于力量，失去理智，被束缚，被杀死，一遍遍的崩溃然后重生。也许你可以说他的行为很自私，但这一切都事出有因。”

“V至少表达出了他的忏悔，他尽力去阻止了我父亲犯下更大的错，他也曾留在RedGrave去救治别人。而Vergil，我就没看到他有什么感到抱歉的。”

“我也有错。”Dante不安的扭了扭脖子，“我一直很少和Vergil提这些事。我只想让他往前看，毕竟过去发生的事情太糟糕了，对他是的，对我也是。我只希望他能快快乐乐的活着”

“你们无法背叛过去，你们必须承担责任。”Nero指责着这两个胆小鬼。

“小孩，我得说，我们都无法去教育你的父亲。承担责任是太人类的词汇了，Vergil…失去了太多，包括他对人类世界的认知，我们不能用人类的道德规范去衡量他。要我说，他肯留在人界本来就是件很不可思议的事，”Dante弹了弹屏幕，“时间改变了他。”

痛苦、折磨、教化都没能磨损Vergil的一点心智，但时间的流逝让这个半魔认识到了一些东西的可贵。

“我有没有和你说过，Vergil比我聪明？”Dante笑道。

“没有。你上次还说他给小费直接给了一百刀，上上次差点被Lady骗走地契，上上上次…”

“嘿！”Dante哭笑不得，“这只是他不熟悉人类的生活。Vergil可不蠢，不然也不可能在魔界活了这么多年，你觉得他真的不知道我在骗他吗？在我给他说‘帮助别人能获得抛瓦’过了快半个月后？”久经沙场的恶魔猎人站起来，拍了拍男孩的肩，“V就是Vergil的一部分，别纠结了。而且你的老父亲并没有辜负V给他留下的遗产。”

Nero看着Dante吹着口哨欢快的走开，高兴的像只百灵鸟。他转头看向电视。

他不该说他父亲自私，这个世界上有谁不自私呢？他听懂Dante的话了，Vergil的确在红墓市有了他新的旅途，男人的目标不再是那个虚无缥缈的词汇。

所有的一切都在变好。

[真·END]

几个月后，Dante收到一张‘红墓市先进市民代表’的奖状和徽章，他打电话给红墓市要来了一张不同署名的，把它们挂在Devil May Cry正门口，Vergil在他就挂那张名字是Dante的，反正署名是他这样他老哥就没理由把它们收走了。在Vergil不在，他就挂那张名字是他老哥的。每天换来换去跟打游击战一样不亦乐乎，连Nero都鄙视他。

[真·真·END]


	11. Bonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5N帮蛋找哥的故事（闪点paro）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DV；Nero亲情向；2D（？；作者她很蠢她只是想写被囚禁的排骨翅膀哥；6K一发完；Nero/Kyrie

[1]  
“我杀过他一次。”Nero听见Dante这样说道。

“嗯？”Nero摸不着头脑，半魔的生命力很强，他是知道的。

“当时他被魔帝控制变成了黑骑士，我没法救他，我只能杀了他。这样他自由了，我也自由了，我之后十几年都在后悔我的决定。”Dante站在夕阳下，Nero第一次看到他这么萧瑟的样子，语调里甚至有些害怕和动摇。

“他当时的确死了，然后不知道为什么复活了。但Vergil的确是死了一次。”Dante继续说道，Nero认真的听，“然后他就在魔界流浪，我很恨自己为什么不去找他，早点把他带回来。”

“他现在回来了。”Nero补充到。

“他回来了。”Dante低低的说，接下来就是沉默。

这一刻Nero深刻的觉得Dante就是一个落败的战士，败给了曾经的自己。他几年前认识了这个恶魔猎人，他一直是个无比风骚潇洒的样子，即便当下胡子不刮头发一团糟那张脸也称的上英俊迷人。男孩曾经疯狂的崇拜这个雄壮的男性，继Credo后新的模仿目标，他的发型，他的武器，他的战斗风格，他的一举一动，在他眼中Dante即使交不起房租天天吃披萨也是个光彩夺目的电影明星。当然现在他觉得自己瞎了狗眼才觉得Dante靠谱，这家伙就是个混蛋。

这个混蛋叫他累赘，会发脾气朝他怒吼，扔给他一个“你爸是谁”的惊天大消息然后跑的贼快。但这个混蛋也成功挽救了他那死脑筋的父亲把他带了回来，砍了RedGrave的稻穗树结束了一场灾难，更早的，从救世主手中救下了他和Kyrie。

“你为什么要告诉我这些？”Nero并不觉得Dante是那种要从倾述中获得安慰的人。

“因为你应当知道这些。”Dante笑了起来，男人的笑容依旧迷人，“我曾经做了错事，我希望这个故事能让你对你的父亲宽容一些。”

Dante向他揭露伤疤是为了修补他和Vergil的关系。Nero点了点头。他想他还是会继续崇拜这个白发的猎人，英雄的形象不会因为隐瞒而破碎，而会因为缺憾和坦诚更加真实。

[2]  
这场对话发生在一个月前，Nero和Vergil的关系依旧不冷不热。他父亲沉默寡言，冷情冷血，除了那副外壳男孩很难看到对方身上有什么人类的特征，什么爱心呀温柔呀忍耐呀影子都不见一个，蓝衣的半魔蔑视着一切，把自己和世界隔绝。Nero觉得Vergil根本不在乎自己在哪，他留在Devil May Cry只是因为他打不过他弟弟。这让Nero十分不服气，毕竟在他眼中Dante做了很多很多事试图让Vergil融入他们，而Vergil显然不领情。

“恶魔真是一种稀奇的品种。”Nico拿着那些Nero眼中恶心的恶魔器官啧啧称奇，“你看，Malphas可以划开传送门，这是空间的力量；Elder Geryou Knight，的马，可以停止时间；如果两个撞在一起呢？嘣的一下！说不定可以穿越时空呢！”

“那你怎么不试试呢？”听Nico讲了半天机械手艺术科普的Nero偷偷打了个哈欠，真心实意的提问。

“这只是一种设想而已啦。”Nico把两只机械手轻轻一碰，什么都没有发生，“我估计是没法实现了，恶魔的力量其实也是很玄妙的一种东西，和科学不同，我还在慢慢研究。”

“嗯嗯嗯。”Nero扶着额头，点了点头。

“大家！可以来吃饭了！”“知道了！”听到Kyrie的喊声，两个人都回应起来。

“拿着！”Nico把两只机械手抛给自己的队友，男孩手忙脚乱的接住，因此慢了卷发武器师一步，被甩在了后面。“哈哈哈，今天我是第一个！”女孩幸灾乐祸的喊，Nero无奈的摇了摇了头。说好的同伴爱呢？

他看着两个崭新的武器手，怎么弄来着？碰一下？磕一下---------

一阵白光闪现。

[3]  
站在大街上的Nero一头雾水，目瞪口呆。

他应该在Fortune的家里，时间是下午，而不是…Devil May Cry的门口？现在已经晚上了？

事务所的招牌灯没有亮，Nero试了试推门，门没有锁，里面同样漆黑一片，一个人也没有。男孩眨眨眼睛，转身站在台阶上，试图拨打电话，但手机显示没有服务商信号，他找到电话亭，万幸身上还有硬币，Nico的、Dante的、Kyrie的，全部是空号。

他茫然无措，不知道要去哪。他这才发现事务所也并不是他熟悉的那个街区，他不知道他在哪。他恍恍惚惚的向大街走去，看到路灯下倚着一辆摩托车的红衣男人……Dante？？

“Dante！”他喊着对方的名字，跑了过去，果然是Dante，不过…

那是一个看上去比他熟悉的Dante要年轻一些的青年，头发斜分着露出右眼，面容是一样的，神情冷漠寡淡，看起来倒是有点像他的父亲。没有了那种风骚浪荡，反而透出魅惑神秘的样子。

“Dante…？”Nero犹豫的又喊了一声，青年抬起眼皮看了他一眼。果然还是Dante。

“你是谁。”男人平淡的说。

Nero的心凉了一半，我是Nero，你的侄子？你是我叔叔？我是恶魔猎人？因为意外穿越时空来到了这？最终他只是小声的回答，“…我是Nero。”

这个世界的Dante看了他一眼，站直了身，手搭在摩托车把手上就要离开。Nero急了，但他不知道要怎么做。“嘿！Dante！你…你想知道Vergil在哪吗？他在魔界，你可以去找他！”

Dante这才正眼瞧了这个突然冒出的不明身份的男孩， “我不知道你从哪知道的Vergil这个名字。” 他对这个小孩有着莫名的熟悉感，这也是他到现在还没有动手的原因，“但他不在魔界。”他也以为他哥哥会在那，但他进去又归来，两手空空，一无所获。他并没有放弃，在失望了无数次后，魔界的旅途也仅仅又是一次失望的叠加罢了。

Nero一个踉跄，抓住了Dante的衣服，“我想，我知道Vergil在哪里。”他结结巴巴，就在前一刻，他感受到了身体里恶魔鬼手的拉扯，向着某个熟悉物品的方向牵引。

“我能感受到阎魔刀的呼唤，”Nero稳稳了心神，“我父亲是Vergil。”他满意的看到了Dante惊讶的张大嘴巴样子。哟老混蛋你也有被吓到的一天。

“上车。”Dante说道。Nero乖顺的爬上摩托车。他想，也许他这次莫名其妙的的旅途，就是帮Dante找到Vergil，了结这个老头子的一桩遗憾。

在Nero乱七八糟的“向左”“向右”“倒回去另一个路口”的指挥下，他们到了一个已然废弃的商业区，这里的大楼因为被遗弃而破败不堪，四周看不见一个人影。

“我能感觉到就在这里，具体的方位我要在四处走走。”Nero跳下车，不太好意思的挠挠头。Dante现在对他的态度简直大转变，高挑的猎人拍拍男孩的肩，还对他露出温柔的笑。Nero找到了熟悉的感觉，奔跑着去找周围阎魔刀的气息。

Dante放下手，脚跟用力，踩碎了鞋底的招牌---Uroboros。白发的猎魔者冷笑，Arius这个畜生，如果他哥哥真的被这个企业所折辱，他去地狱也要把这个婊子养的拖出来鞭尸。

至于Nero，这个小孩的身份是真是假是虚是实已经不重要了，敢冒Vergil儿子名头的人Dante还没见过。白发、魔人的血脉、和阎魔刀的共鸣（别忘了他身体里也有阎魔刀的碎片），他基本相信了大半。

“Dante！”他听见小孩的喊声，他跑了过去。

Nero在大楼内部的一块墙壁处徘徊，看到Dante过来，招手大喊，“我觉得这里有些问题！”Dante摸了摸墙壁，Nero刚刚也敲了一下，判断不出是不是空心的。

“让开一下。”Nero退了几步，Dante估摸了一下大楼的结构稳定程度和力道，摆好架势，一个寸拳，崩开半面完整的墙而不影响其他的地方。

他们的眼前，是一座闪着黄光的电梯。两人互相点了点头，站了进去。

电梯行进的很快，很深，直到小屏幕跳到B80，才抖了抖，停了下来。

“难怪我当时没有找到。”Nero听到Dante喃喃的说，带着咬牙切齿的意味。

门打开，与地面上的废墟不同，这儿光亮明净，一片整洁的蓝白色。如果不是知道在地下，Nero还以为他误入了什么写字楼。他良好的听力可以听闻机器的运转声，人的交谈声，还有恶魔的嘶吼声。又是什么恶魔研究吗？他皱着眉头想。

Dante深深的呼吸了一口空气，他闻到了也感觉到了，无法切断的血脉的吸引。在失去几百米的土地阻拦后终于完整的向他展现了出来，他的哥哥，Vergil，他在受苦，他在哀鸣。Dante的心在剧烈的跳动，他的手却很平稳，掏出黑檀木和白象牙，向着头顶开了数枪。

“Dan…”Nero本来还想说要不要先潜伏一下找找资料，扭头就看到Dante开了枪，以及耳边随即而来的混乱。男孩看的到Dante很生气，非常生气，愤怒和沉郁同时在喧哗声中燃烧起来，那些他从没有在Dante身上见过的恶毒和暴虐宛如黑色的噩梦淹没了每一个角落。

“我们去找Vergil吧。”Dante扭头朝着小孩笑了一下，他的嘴角是糖霜般明亮可人，声音却恐怖的像是山峰崩落。

他们直直的穿过一个个房间，Nero跟在Dante的身后，高挑的男人没有在意逃窜的人，只是执着的想着目标前进，路上所有的墙壁和阻碍都被炮火轰炸成渣，红外线呀声音识别呀全被破坏了。Nero看着四周的陈设，还有无数装载着恶魔尸体的培养罐，他大概知道了这里是干什么的，又一个贪婪的研究恶魔的地方吗，就像Fortune被隐藏的底下一样。他想到他的父亲，不仅又捏了一把汗。

等到了一扇闭合紧密的大铁门门口，Nero的鬼手已经因为血脉和武器的共鸣在肩头冒了出来。Dante一把抓下墙上的指示标牌扔在地上—“斯巴达之子存放处”。何其可笑，他的哥哥当初狂热的追索着这个名字，然后再次被困在这个名头下这么多年。手枪子弹崩在门缝的结合处，从上到下出现一排弹孔，他推开了门。

半个房间大小的透明水箱，贯注着水一样的蓝紫色液体，白发的半魔漂浮在中央，略长的白发飘舞着，脖颈和半个后脑被白色金属制圈束缚住，连接着一根不粗不细的管子，橡胶壁里流淌的是红色的血液；背上的两对蓝色翅膀可怜兮兮的耸拉着，从颈椎分离蔓延下来的尾巴被底部延伸出的粗大锁链牢牢拽住。

Nero一步步呆愣的走过去，看到他的父亲蜷缩着身体，四肢瘦弱到只有皮肤包裹着骨头，口鼻处罩着透明罩，闭着眼睛，连死活都看不出来。男孩无意识的捶打着水箱，他不知道他是什么心情，他只是…悲伤，还有沉重。他的脑海里想到的是最开始车库外他认错的流浪汉，步履蹒跚，外表破碎，气息微弱不可闻。如果他当时就认识了他父亲，他也会像Dante一样，竭尽全力让这个人远离痛苦和残忍，多些平静和幸福。

有人在地面上肆意欢笑，有人在地底冰冷着下沉。Nero知道Dante为什么会恨着他自己了。

他哽咽的看向后面的Dante，红衣的男人像是喘不过气一样大口呼吸着，胸膛剧烈的起伏，眼睛中带有水光。长久游离的男人的心在愤怒后荡满了温情，他看着他的兄弟，晨星再度升起在他的天空中。

他们打碎了水箱，小心翼翼的把Vergil放了下来，瘦弱的男性手脚覆盖着细密的鳞片。“为什么是这个样子的？”Nero指了指那些无法收回的翅膀和尾巴。

“强迫魔人化。”Dante咬着后槽牙说，“他们可能用了药，Vergil无法醒过来，也不能收回它们，保持着半魔人的状态。这方便他们做研究。这些渣滓。”

突然间墙壁开始抖动，就像虚幻的波浪，Nero警惕起来，Dante站直，抽出叛逆。“Nefasturris。”他说出名字，伪装成大楼的恶魔从墙壁破处半截巨大的身子。

“Nero，”Dante喊道，“先带Vergil走，我马上就到。”如果小孩和哥哥留在这，他怕会波及到他们。

Nero知道这不是逞能的时候，抱起他的父亲就向外冲去，白色的脑袋搁在他的脖子处，没有支撑点的晃着。他可真轻，Nero想，比他还高的个头，可能还不到三十公斤。

不知道从哪来冒出的武装兵挡住了他们的去路，带着冲锋枪和火炮，强大的火力压制即使是Nero也不敢冒头。他躲在一块倒塌的掩体后，把Vergil藏在身后，思索着如何是好。该死，他很少和热武器正面对抗，他经验不够-----

一只手轻轻的抄过他的肋下，扣住了另一半的肩膀。Nero眼珠微动，看到眼角余光一对蓝色的竖瞳，带着锋利的美感，却不可忽视戾过恶鬼的冰冷。

“离我的孩子，远点----------！！！！！”

须臾爆发的尖叫声波掀翻了所有士兵和武器，Vergil的背上的翅膀急速张开，骨架之大占据了所有空间，如水的光华再度在膈膜上涌动，散落大片大片的磷光。半魔拖着Nero腾空而起，磷粉随着翅膀抖动，只要一接触空气就爆裂开来，炸毁了一层又一层的楼房。Nero紧贴着Vergil瘦弱的肋骨，直直的向上飞去，他的眼睛眨动着，进了灰也不敢闭眼。

他们最终突破了最后一层，回到了地上的世界，下面的罪恶世界崩塌成一个大大的黑洞。空中扑打着庞大蓝色翅膀的人既像降临人间的恶魔，又像月下的迷幻精灵。

“你叫什么名字？”Vergil睥睨着男孩，神情疲惫。

“Ne…Nero…”他像是第一次学会说自己名字一样，磕磕绊绊。

“是个…好名字…”蓝色的恶魔扇了几下翅膀，感觉到自己已经越了极限了，他话音未落，就直直的坠落下去。

草！！！！这至少有十层楼高！！！！Nero吓的冒出一身冷汗，他赶紧扒住他父亲把对方护在怀里，做好了摔在地上粉身碎骨的准备。

但这一切并没有发生，红色的恶魔接住了他们。

Nero紧紧闭上的眼睛眯开一条缝，“Dante…？”魔化的男人点了点头，慢慢的降落，Nero重新站在地面上，松了口气。

Dante抱着Vergil跪在地上，他的哥哥看起来疲惫异常，但意识是清醒的，好好调理就能恢复过来，他也会照顾他。

Nero蹲下，还是有些想不明白，“他怎么知道我是他孩子的？”

“我本应该有个孩子。”本以为只是自己自说自话的Nero惊了一下，随即被那‘本应该’攥紧了心脏，“他死了。”Vergil闭着眼睛，嘴唇一张一合，“我亲手杀了他。”

Nero呆住了，他有些理解，又有些悲凉，他的眼眶湿润起来，为这个世界逝去的自己。Dante则亲了亲他哥哥的额头，“都过去了。”他轻轻的说，搂紧了自己的兄弟。

他们回到了事务所，Vergil躺在沙发上，盖着暖和的毯子，已经睡过去了。Dante小声的合上大门，和Nero站在外面。

“你打算怎么办？”红衣的男人问道，他差不多猜出了Nero的身份。

“我要回去。”Nero平静的说，他感觉他又成熟了一些。在他的心里，他记住了一些事，又宽恕了一些事。

Dante点点头，没有多说什么。

“照顾好…我父亲。”Nero认真的看着Dante开口。白发的猎魔者眨眨眼，笑了起来，“放心吧，小鬼，这种事不用你说。”

Nero也笑了起来，这个笑着的Dante才是他应有的样子。

一阵白光再度闪现。远处的太阳也在这会儿冒出了火红的圆弧。

夜晚已经过去，白昼即将降临。

[4]  
Nero再度睁开眼睛，脚步不稳，晃了几下。他看看四周，还是在车库这儿。他走出门，看见坐在门口烦躁的抽烟的Nico。

“Nico？”他疑惑的叫到。女孩看见他，烟都掉到了地上。

“我草你个混蛋你跑哪里去了你消失了两天你知道吗我和Kyrie都担心死了我去你的呀！！！！”女孩紧紧抱住他，又哭又笑又骂。听到动静的Kyrie也跑了出来，这下Nero看着两个女孩手足无措。特别是Kyrie开始偷偷抹眼泪后，Nico就不哭了，开始在旁边嘲笑Nero并怂恿歌姬把这个不负责任的猎人踹了，急的Nero差点骂人。只能轻轻的去哄他又惊又惧的女朋友，指天指地发誓不会有下一次，全然忘记他上次从医院逃走打Urizen回来后也是这么说的。

男人都是大猪蹄子。Nico在一边不屑的想。

[5]  
“Dante那边也在很着急的找你，你也要和他们说一下。”听到这个消息的Nero决定还是亲自跑去Devil May Cry一趟。

“哟回来了呀，下次你有事还是先把Kyrie安置好吧，我和我老哥都不擅长应对这个乖孩子。”Dante暗示性的眨眨眼，Nero红了脸，不好意思的挠了挠头。

“所以你到底干什么去了？我和Vergil把地方都找遍了，就差去了魔界一趟了。”

“恩…”Nero也不知道如何解释这件事，我遇到了另一个你？还有另一个Vergil？然后我们进攻了一个恶魔研究机构？“这件事…很复杂…”

“没事。”Dante看来并不在意，“回来了就好。”

Nero看向他的父亲，Vergil站在不远处，看着他，闷不吭声，在自己儿子也看过来视线接触后，扭头就要走开。

“等等父亲！”Nero下意识的冲上去拉住Vergil，指尖和皮肤接触的那一刹那，Vergil身子一垮，跌坐下来。

“Vergil！！”Dante急躁的跳过来，他的手搭在Nero的肩膀上想让小孩让开点距离，那一刹那无数的画面涌进了他的脑内---Uroboros，Arius，混沌之主，Vergil，他自己，水箱，地下80层----

“操。”Dante深吸一口气，勉强稳住了自己的身子，他看向Vergil，白发的年长半魔显然已经被记忆给魇住了，抓着自己胸口的衣领大口的喘气。“Vergil！Vergil！哥！老哥！那只是一段记忆！把他当一段故事就好！哥！”

Vergil从那些黑暗和无助的水声中背过去来，他深深地，深深地看了一眼茫然无措的Nero，似乎一看到他的儿子，那些寒风吹袭的日子就不再重要了。“谢谢，Nero。”他低低的说。

Dante托起Vergil，这些记忆如此真实，仿佛他也经历了一遍那漫长的，绝望的，无可救药的孤寂岁月；而他老哥看上去就像重新经历了一番折磨，不过他们现在都回过神来了。

“我上去休息一下，你们不要过来。”Vergil甩开Dante的手，一步步的向上走去。Dante看着对方的背影消失在房门后，一屁股坐在了楼梯上。

Nero明白过来他给这两个老家伙带回了什么，他有些紧张，“我…做的对吗？”

“你做的很好。”Dante勾起嘴角，他的温和像天空一般辽阔，“谢谢你，Nero。”

Nero的胸膛挺了起来，不论什么人都看的出他很自豪。他的确也应当自豪。

“如果下次我看见Vergil，我会乐意叫他爸爸。”

“霍记得叫上我，他肯定会害羞的，我得趁机拍张照。”

他们都笑了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonfire来自黑魂，点燃篝火的那一刻，永远都是最高兴，最饱含希望的一刻。


	12. 无名之屋 [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎回来，猎人。你在期待着什么？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DV；Nero亲情向；题目和梗概都有剧透；兴趣使然的即兴写作；没有走原剧情；有二设；The Nameless House

[1]  
“至少也敲个门吧，Morrison。”仰躺在沙发椅上的Dante，无聊的把色情杂志女郎从他的眼皮顶上推了一寸。

“我有一个好消息和一个坏消息，你想先听哪个？”

“有区别吗？”Dante摊手，“一起说吧。”

“坏消息就是我们的小小姐想邀请你参加她的生日宴会，但你的电话快打爆了都不接。好消息就是你有了一份新的委托，预先支付定金了的哟。”

“恩。”Dante在终于亮堂下的事务所里点点头，“的确是好消息。”

“来见见你的委托人吧。”Morrison转身就要离开，“听好，我要去找Nero，他也要一起来。”

“什么？”Dante皱起了眉头，“有我在为什么还要找Nero来帮忙。”

“因为你的委托人付了双倍佣金。”黑人中间商看了Dante一眼，“这可是个大案子，不要小看。Dante。”

Dante看向靠在门口的委托人，披着袍子，把全身都罩住了，看体型，还是个小孩子？

“我很少接小孩子的委托，钱够是另一回事。”Dante咂咂嘴，“有事还是找你父母去吧。”

“我付了钱了，先生。”小孩子把兜帽放下来，是个男孩。Dante第一眼注意到小孩差不多才7、8岁，同样是白色的头发，柔顺的披下来，长度差不多在后颈的位置。

“你叫什么？”

“您可以叫我N，先生。”假名，Dante撇了撇嘴。

“那么，N，你找我干什么？”Dante伸了个懒腰。男孩看着他的眼神很是奇怪，有探究，有渴望，有亲近，有怀恋。真不知道那对玻璃球是怎么表达出这么多情绪的。

“先生，我想请你去一趟这个屋子。”男孩掏出一张照片递给了恶魔猎人，男人看了一眼，顿住了。

一张彩色的照片，看得出来是最近刚拍的，背景是明媚的阳光，但中央的房子却掩盖在阴暗里，尤如被器皿笼罩，只能感到腐烂和死亡的湿冷。不过是一张照片，却像是一口可以把所有注视者吞噬下去的深井。让他最为悚然的是房子的样子，他太熟悉了，毕竟他在这儿度过了渺渺的童年岁月，他为数不多的欢乐时光。

\---斯巴达大宅。

Dante强迫自己把视线从照片上移开，连他都感觉到了一丝不对劲。他终于正眼看了看男孩，那双眼睛是蓝黑色的，明明眼白是玻璃一样的透净，瞳孔却是比深渊还要暗沉的沥青。

“一个强大的恶魔盘踞在这栋房子里，我需要您的帮助，先生。”

“好吧，终于回到我熟悉的地方了，这就是你的委托吗，打倒占据这栋房子的恶魔？”

“并不能这样说，先生。”男孩摇了摇头，“您得回去这个地方。这里有您期待的东西，但是能不能夺回来，就要看您自己了。”

Dante注意到‘回去’以及‘期待’的模糊字眼。他看着男孩，还有那张小脸。那张并不像同龄人一般圆嘟嘟反而有些瘦弱的脸挂着天真的笑，虚伪的像是从画布上撕下来的纸贴在表情上。而Dante更多的，看到了Nero和Vergil的影子。

难道他老哥又搞出来了一个私生子？Vergil是这个男孩的父亲？Dante脑袋有些发蒙，嘴巴又有些发苦。

“您在说什么呢？”男孩澄亮的声音响起，Dante完全没意识他把心里的话说了出来。“我的父亲是您，先生。”

Dante的脸僵了。

年近40的成年男人脑子闪过一排‘草草草’还有走马灯似的的女郎头像。

“我觉得你可能搞错了。”Dante虚弱的笑，“我明确的知道我每次都有做好防护措施。”

“您不必急于否认，先生，反正我的孕育者也从来没有在意过您。”Dante莫名的从N这句话中听出了一丝恶毒和幸灾乐祸的滋味。

“这个恶魔有名字吗？”Dante倾身回到了话题上。

“它有很多名字，有些甚至不能被说出口。然而这都取决于您想找的是哪个，Dante。”

[2]  
“委托？好的。”Nero接起Morrison的电话，他和这个中间人很少打交道。但他知道黑人也为Dante服务，而且合作了很多年，这让他至少保留了一份信任。

年轻的恶魔猎人见到了他的委托人，一个白发的小孩子。

“我真高兴。”那个小孩子见到他的第一面开口，“我真高兴让你见到我。我被叫做N。”

什么乱七八糟的。Nero因为那颠三倒四的话语而皱眉。“委托是什么？”他直言。

小孩子掏出一张照片，Nero看到上面是一幢房子，古香古色，高大而安静，不像其他的豪宅什么的围着铁栅栏，而是很朴素的立于草坪上。明明是美丽的建筑，那昏暗的气氛和朦胧的石墙让他感到发慌和心悸，他移开了视线。这次他要做个调查员吗。“这里有一只强大的恶魔，我需要去看看。”N说。

“小孩子少掺和危险的事。”Nero知道能交递恶魔委托的肯定不是什么普通的小孩子，但他还是忍不住开口。

“哦，没事。”N眨了眨眼，“我不会受到危险的，我可是被保护着的。”

N在Fortune停留了一下午，Kyrie非常照顾小孩子，特别他还是头银白发。甚至想留他吃了晚饭，但被婉拒了。在临走前他向教团的歌姬致谢，“我很感谢能遇见你。”Nero在一旁哼哼。

[3]  
“草，这是鬼屋吗？”直面照片里的房子让Nero骂了出来。他们坐车来到RedGrave，穿过熙熙攘攘的城市来到郊外的大宅，这儿一个人也没有，寂静到让人陌生，连脚步声都那么萧瑟。照片上看到的还算过的去草坪其实是枯萎的野草和干涸的土地；而那栋房子，只能让人感到邪恶、肮脏。

“我会叫它怪兽屋。”N歪了歪头，“要进去吗？”

Nero察觉到这次的委托不是什么简单的活计了。他蹲下身，严肃的看着只到他腰的小孩子，“你肯定还有一些没有告诉我们的情报。隐瞒消息可是委托的大忌，你不说出来我是不会进去的。”Nero已经做好了放弃委托的准备。他可不是什么毛头小子，他也没有缺钱到可以都不顾的地步。

“我要进去。”Dante在Nero背后开口，他的眼神直视着房子，神情冰冷凝重，“Nero你留在这，不要走动。”

“什么--！”Nero愤怒的矛头转移了方向，他瞪着Dante，“我可也是接了这个委托。”

“这不该是你掺和的事，小孩。”这一句话让Nero差点气绝。他接委托的时候也是这么同N说的。“等在这儿。”说完，背着叛逆大剑的男人就奔跑起来，推开大门，背影消失在阴暗之中。

Nero抱着手不忿的站在原地。好嘛，看来Dante知道很多，N也知道很多，就他一个一无所知跟个傻瓜站在这儿。

“我也要进去。”他扶了扶背上的绯红女皇，下巴指了指大门。

“你当然要进去。”N在Dante进去之后就开始无聊的踢脚，“你很重要，Nero。”Nero思忖这可能是N第一次在他面前称呼他为‘Nero’。

“只有我知道你的重要性。如果是V，就不会那么早来找你了。”

V又是谁？你们都是对着字母表取名字的吗？Nero皱着眉头。他也这么问出来了。

“我们的名字并不重要，你也许不会见到V，也可能见到，谁知道呢。”N就像听到了一个笑话。Nero反而产生了强烈的好奇心。

年轻的猎人走上前拉开大门，“What the hell.”他咬了咬牙，大门内并不是大厅呀什么的房间，而是被封住的黑红色肉壁，黏滑的蠕动着，组织和血丝清晰可见。他尝试的把手掌按下，肢体迅速被吸了进去。猎人回头看了一眼N，小孩子在对着他笑。Nero心里想着Dante都进去了他怎能落后，等他伸进到手肘的位置时，他的指尖接触到了空气的存在，这让他松了一口气。

他把自己塞进肉墙，很奇怪没有窒息的感觉，他小步小步的挪动的，然后一脚踏空-----

操他的谁也不知道肉墙后面是口黑洞呀！！！

Nero挥动着绯红女皇想要插入什么东西找个借力点，但他除了空气什么也没有砍到。猎人已经做好了背部着地的准备，甚至护好了头部。但他没想到先接触地面的是他撅起的屁股，狠狠的踱在了土地上，痛的他差点叫出声。他的大脑同样昏昏沉沉，因为空间感的错位而爆炸。

就像一个正方体盒子被翻了个个一样。

Nero好不容易睁开眼睛，看到了一片绿色，格外眼熟。就像他几年前在Fortune迷路无数次的那片森林一样。

艹。Nero真心实意的骂出声。要是他知道谁把迷雾深林又搬出来了他绝对要把那个家伙揍的半死。

[4]  
Dante深吸一口气，推开大门，屋子里一片漆黑，连半魔的视力都看不到分毫。他刚刚迈出一步，四周在一刹那明亮了起来，他眯缝着眼睛，看见温馨暖和的房间，阳光从棱形玻璃洒下来，像是给地面铺上了一层糖霜。

他正前面的沙发上坐着两个小孩，金色的幻影看不清脸，一个在看书，一个抱着木剑在骚扰另一个。

“嘿嘿，Vergil，今天天气这么好！我们去外面打一场吧！”留着分头的孩子兴致勃勃的喊。

“不要，我要看书。”梳着背头的小孩非常流利的回答，不知道他已经这样拒绝过对方多少次了。

“不要不要陪我一起玩嘛一起玩嘛！”另一个小孩子不满意了，不断的用自己的头拱着身边的人。

“你不是小猪Dante！你好烦！”被打扰的无法静心看书的好孩子头疼的叫了出来。

“就这一次！打完了我就不烦你了！”不拱了改用肩膀蹭的坏小孩现在看起来像一只松鼠。

“我知道了！”无可奈何合上了书，好孩子站了起来，“我去把书放好，你不要捣乱。”

“好哒！”终于如愿以偿的孩子快乐的像只小鸟。

拿着书的孩子站起来，脚步轻盈没有负担，他走向房间的另一扇门，Dante跟了过去。

男人紧紧的跟着，没有一点放松，他盯着小孩走过长长的走廊，他们的周围和脚下都是漆黑的，只有男孩在发着金色的光。随即他们走入一个房间，孩子把书踮起脚尖放在书架上，犹豫了一下，又取下一本，坐在了椅子上。

那是把维多利亚风格的沙发椅，靠背非常高，和成人的身高一个水平，顶部还延伸出来一块垂着流苏。Dante的角度看不见小孩的身影，只有沙沙的书页翻动，以及小孩子踢着脚的声音。他握紧了手，走上前去，把椅子转过来，愕然的发现小孩子不见了，取而代之的是一个翻着书的黑发年轻人。

“你是谁。”Dante退开两步，蹙起了眉。

“我是小孩/你是羊羔/我们全都叫他的名。”

用着咏叹调说话的青年就像个诗人。诗人合上书，那封皮上有着大大的‘V’，他看向Dante，嘴角勾起，内敛而怜悯。

“开个玩笑，你可以叫我‘V’。”

[TBC]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 兴趣使然的写作。其实剧情和主题在题目和梗概都剧透光了，不知道有没有人可以看出来（x  
我现在处于 挖了坑为什么要填 的状态，不过我对dmc还有很有爱的，慢慢吞吞说不定能够填完。


	13. 一日妈妈 [DV/Eva亲情向]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva的一日穿越（母亲节节日快乐）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DV；Nero亲情向；Eva亲情向；有点天然的妈妈；Sparda/Eva；Nero/Kyrie；公开处刑

Nero跑在Fortune大马路上，今天是每月一次固定的家庭午饭聚餐，但他有点事居然差点迟到了！男孩无法想象Kyrie会如何忧愁的看着他，因为这聚会实则是为了让他常年缺席的父亲更融入人类生活而准备的，Vergil不会因为人没到齐就走了吧？有阎魔刀在谁也拦不住他。

Nero的眼角瞥到一个穿红衣的女性，嗯？？没在Fortune见过？他一个急刹车停下来，这儿并没有外来人口，希望不是又来探查消息的记者。

红衣金色长发的女子站在街上，正在左顾右盼，一脸迷茫，Nero走上前去，“有什么需要帮助的吗？”

“呀，”女性向他微微颔首，“本来只是出门逛个街，没想到一转头就不知道在哪里了。”

迷路了吗？Nero苦恼的挠了挠头，“先跟着我吧。”先带回去吃饭吧，然后在问问有没有人见过，说不定是过来探亲然后找不着路了。

“您叫什么名字？”“我叫Eva。”

Eva呀。Nero点了点头，说起来他奶奶也应该叫这个名字……嗯嗯嗯？？？男孩这才发现，女人和Dante办公桌上的那张照片如此相似。

\-------------------------------------  
Vergil沉默的坐在餐桌前，Dante和Kyrie在攀谈，他并不了解他们的话题也不想去了解，因此他只是坐在那发呆，迷失在意识的森林里。为什么Nero还没回来？

“我回来了！”大嗓门在门口响起，几个人看了过去。红衣和蓝衣的两兄弟的眼睛越过了男孩，看到了后面那个眨着眼睛，敦厚和顺的金发女性。

“Vergil…还有Dante？”女人自然的走上前来。 “是长大的你们吗？”

“…妈妈？”Dante小心翼翼的开口。

“我在路上的时候想，不知道Dante和Vergil长大之后是什么样，真想看看呀，只有一天都好。然后就迷路了，是这个小孩带我过来的。”Eva笑着说道。

“现在你看见了，妈妈。”桌上的所有人都看见Vergil笑了起来，一贯冷淡的男人嘴角并没有牵的很高，但他笑起来的时候非常好看，有着和Eva如出一辙的典雅平和，就像星光洒满一地。

“妈妈。”Dante也笑了起来，他的笑容很是放松，粗率的外表下埋藏的忧郁和疏离全部一扫而空，褪去了战士的外壳，更像是一半情人一半孩子。或许情人和孩子本来就是一体。

Nero目瞪口呆的看着两个老家伙笑的面如春花，Vergil居然还会这样笑？他以为他这个男人就只会冷笑、嘲笑、哂笑呢！他看见Eva坐下来，在Dante的旁边，他父亲就马上站起来，手掠过Dante的肩膀就像在和风中抚下一根微不足道的头发，但男孩根据老混蛋一瞬间扭曲狰狞的表情肯定Vergil下了死力气想让Dante让座，不过对方没从而已。Vergil宁愿站在Dante身后也不回自己的位置。Kyrie立刻站起来让年长的男人坐下，这样Eva就坐在了两兄弟之间。

这简直是Nero这一年间吃过的最其乐融融的家庭聚餐，所有人都很友好，Vergil居然还会开玩笑你相信吗！Nero简直醉了。

“Nero是我的儿子。”男孩听见他父亲陈述到，他握紧了手里的勺子，“他是个很好的孩子。他现在在做一份保护其他人的工作，很努力也很用功。我有空的时候会训练他，他每次都很认真，观察的也仔细。这是他比别人强的地方。”

“他的确是个好孩子，他主动上前帮助我。”Eva看看Vergil又看看Nero，露出了赞赏的表情。

Nero震惊了！他万万没想到Vergil为了讨好Eva让妈妈开心居然能这么表扬他！这男人平常可以一天一句话都不说每次和他对打说的最多的就是‘Scum’！虽然他也很高兴呀但不可否认起了一身鸡皮疙瘩在所难免。

“我每次也有帮Nero训练一下。”Dante也插进了话。Nero目瞪口呆的看着这两个家伙似乎在比谁更能把他吹的天上有地上无，仿佛他就是个天下无敌宇宙第一好孩子好儿子。男孩已经羞的快躲到桌子底下去了！

“你们现在住在这儿吗？”Eva看着Nero，没有看她的两个儿子。

“我和Kyrie住在这，”Nero傻傻的开口，“Dante和我父亲住在他们的事务所。”

“那我吃完饭后去看一下吧。”Eva欢快的说，“可以吗？”

Dante和Vergil除了点头还能说什么？

蓝衣的兄长站起身，低低的道歉，“我先出去一下，马上就回来。”他拍拍他还有些愣神的弟弟的手背，“Dante，你也出来一下。”Dante起身跟在对方身后。

Eva还是笑着，她看向Kyrie，对着Nero使眼色，男孩马上开口，“忘了介绍，这是Kyrie，我的…女朋友。”

Eva掩唇，发出一声可爱的惊呼，她问道，“你们打算什么时候结婚。”

Nero开始磕磕巴巴，舌头都不知道往哪里摆。Kyrie红透了脸，没想到还是教团的女孩开了口，“Nero，还没有跟我提。”她频频扇动的睫毛在男孩心里刮起一阵旋风。

Nero快要哭出来了！他决定这事儿一完他就向Kyrie求婚！最好的最虔诚的最真心的！！

Eva握住了坐在对面的Kyrie一只手，“你一定会对你好的。”她趁着Nero头晕眼花灵魂出窍的时刻小声的对女孩开口，“如果他对你不好，惹你生气了，你不要理他。他过一会就会扭扭捏捏的来找你道歉。如果你还不理他，他就会像一只哈巴狗追在你后面，你说什么他都会答应。好好利用这点，孩子。斯巴达家的男人都这样。”Eva神秘的眨眨眼，Kyrie被逗笑了，“我会记住的。”女孩严肃的说。

把Dante提溜出去的Vergil一出门就扯着弟弟的领子把他按在了墙上，语调像冰山一样冷，“Dante，现在，你，立刻，马上，回Devil May Cry把所有披萨盒、酒瓶和垃圾全部清理了，一丁点灰尘也不要让我看到。”

“安全套呢？”Dante傻愣愣的开口。

Vergil看着他愚蠢的弟弟，深吸了一口气，“Dante，如果你让妈妈看到了任·何·一·个她不该看到的东西，我就把你割了，”他的视线凉飕飕的划过Dante的下半身，对方下意识的抖了抖大腿，“你这辈子再也别想上我的床。”

认识到事情严重性的Dante立马举手发誓保证完成任务，Vergil把他踹进了空间裂缝里。男人整了整并没有凌乱的衣服，摆出了一幅详和柔顺的笑，再度进门，“Dante有事先回去了，我们一会儿再和他见面，妈妈。”他低着头平静的说，看不出一点端倪。

\--------------------------------------------  
吃饭完带着妈妈回到事务所大门口的Vergil握了握刀，他衷心希望Dante言出必行，不然他就把他给剁了。当然他转头还是那副温和的笑，“进来吧，妈妈。”他推开门，里面果真一尘不染，除了一些家具外什么都没有。至于那些垃圾，Vergil一点也不关心它们去哪了，Dante把它们都吃了也跟他没关系。

白发的红衣男人站在大厅中间快活的笑，“这是我的事务所，妈妈。”

墙上的恶魔尸体早就被拆了下来，Eva在房间里打转，Dante和Vergil紧张的盯着她。

“这是现在的电视？”Eva摸着事务所无数不多的电器。

“是的，”Vergil上前，“我们有时会用它看看新闻什么的。”这是那种可以随意移动的非悬挂电视，他很少用。Dante偶尔会把它搬到他自己房间里去不知道干什么。男人按开了播放键。

他在屏幕上看到自己泛着潮红的脸，还有低低的、甜到发腻的喘息声，背景是另一个熟悉的声音，“哥哥，看看镜头。”

一个小型次元斩迅速把电视，实则是个一体化的播放器，斩成了碎片。Vergil浑身发冷，但他知道自己无处可逃，他转身看向失去了笑容的Eva。Dante站在不远处，同样全身僵硬，犹如石化的雕像。

“…妈妈。”Vergil轻轻的呼唤到。Eva背过身，只有背影留给了两兄弟。

屋子里是入坠千丈的寂静，所有人的呼吸都很沉重。

“是我先提出的。”最先开口的是Dante，他看起来相当的平静，不像兄弟那样整个人慌了神。Vergil惊讶的看着他。“我爱Vergil，我无法放手。不管你怎么说，妈妈。这不是什么错，我也无法道歉。”

Vergil清了清嗓子才能顺利说话，“而我接受了。”他甩眼刀制止了Dante的继续发言，他站了出来，只是觉得不能让弟弟一个人承担，“我…也爱他。”Vergil的脸有些发烧，天啦他从来没有对Dante说过这句，没想到第一次说出口居然是在妈妈面前。

Eva叹了一口绵长的气，金发的母亲终于转过来身子，摇了摇头，“你们两个麻烦鬼。”

兄弟两想到很遥远很遥远的过去，他们打架、斗争、遍体鳞伤，Eva也是这么无奈的看着他们，刮刮两个小鼻子，“两个捣蛋鬼。”

女人走向长沙发坐下，眉眼低垂，不再是那副伤感的样子了，她拍拍沙发两侧，Dante和Vergil同手同脚的走过去坐下，Eva的手放在两人的膝盖上，温热的，鲜活的。

“如果我还有很多时间，我可能会生气好几天。”聪明的Eva怎么不能猜出自己在未来的命运？她怕是早已不在了。“但我只有一天，我也只能生气那么一小会儿了。”她笑起来，最抒情的语言也无法描述那颗美丽的真心。

“我只希望你们健健康康的活着，看到你们还能好好说话，没有反目成仇，我就已经很满足了。”兄弟两下定决心绝口不提他们互捅的事。

他们静静的坐了一会，享受着难得的宁静安详。然后Dante站了起来，“我去拿点水过来。”他上了二楼，Vergil瞪着他兄弟，没想到他把他给丢这儿了。

年长的半魔坐在妈妈身边，屋子里阳光在跳舞。

“他强迫你了吗。”Eva严肃的问。

“咳…不是。”Vergil没想到妈妈第一个问题居然是这个，他有些卡壳。他不可控的想到他和Dante的第一次简直就是场灾难，鲜血洒满了整个房间，他的腹部被剖开，器官露在外面，Dante被阎魔刀砍断了双脚脚筋，刀插透了身体。他不做声了。

“我不知道你经历了什么。”Eva的手抚摸着Vergil的脸，“我真心很欢喜看到，你并不是孤单一人。”

Vergil心里依旧忐忑不安，还有心酸和委屈。他遗落的时间、他战败的过去、他失去的那一切一切，从来就是内心的一道伤口，平静的生活并不能掩盖其存在。他对力量的渴求，他对家人的忠诚，他对正直的信仰，没有人能懂，即便是Dante，或者Nero。

“我只是…想保护你们呀…”

最开始的最开始，他也只是想救回妈妈呀。从游乐场回家的这段路，他走了接近半生。

Vergil的头埋在Eva的脖颈，他并没有哭泣，只是不断的眨着眼睛。

Dante靠在二楼的房门上，捂着嘴，一声不吭。在下面的声音平息后，才开门下楼。Vergil看到他，起身打开大门，留下了两人的空间。

“妈妈。”Dante站着，抖了抖肩膀，不知道要摆出什么姿势。

Eva看着她的小儿子，男人的个头很高，身材雄壮，和他的丈夫差不多。她曾经以为Vergil会长成他父亲那样，而Dante会像她一些，看来她完全搞反了，Dante更有Sparda的影子，而她的大儿子更像她。

“你的水呢？”她调笑到，她当然知道男人最开始的话就是个借口。Dante一阵手忙脚乱，赶紧端来了一杯水。

“你长大了。”Eva抱着温水，感叹到。Dante和Vergil不同，他已经学会了隐藏自己的悲伤，安慰自己的伤口，把一切不重要的扔在后面，而不是带回家来。这就是成年人的世界。

“这不是一件好事吗，妈妈。”Dante坐了下来。

“这是好事，”Eva点点头，“如果你不把这套用在欺负你哥哥身上的话。”

Dante大喊冤枉，他妈妈不知道Vergil平时是怎么对他恶语相向的！威胁的话天天不重样！还用幻影剑换着花样捅他！

“你小时候就仗着Vergil喜欢你要他陪你一起玩。”Eva戳着Dante的手臂，“没想到你长大了还是这样。”

“那是因为我比任何人都知道Vergil是多么容易心软，又容易上当。”Dante得意洋洋的样子让Eva笑着拍他。

“我真高兴能再见你一面，妈妈。”Dante叹息着抱住了Eva，他所有的男子气概和孔武有力全都消失了，他回到了那个抱着木剑，追在哥哥后面奔跑的时刻。

瘦落街道上的落日预示着一天将要结束，Eva站在门口，向着未来而儿子们告别，“我要走了，还有两个小家伙还等我回去做饭呢。”

Dante和Vergil当然知道Eva说的是谁，因此他们只是沉默。

Eva的背影融入暖橘色的夕阳中，灰尘在光里舞动不休。

“回家吧。”Vergil淡淡的说。

“好。”Dante回应道。


	14. 告解 Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 每个人都有告解的欲望，而你没有。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DV；Nero亲情向；片段灭文；V哥POV；Nero/Kyrie

[1]  
“姓名。”  
“Vergil。”  
“姓氏。”  
“...Sparda。”  
“出生日期。”  
“1977年。”  
“日期？”  
“.……”  
“先生，我们在做笔录，您的出生日期是多少。”  
“还有别的问题吗？”  
“您有携带身份证吗？”  
“没有。”  
“驾驶证？”  
“没有。”  
“您的联系人是谁。”  
“我弟弟。”  
“电话多少？”  
“...不知道。”

握着笔的警官抬头看向浑身散发着拒绝的案发现场证人，叹了口气。

“您知道你弟弟住哪儿吗？”  
“Devil May Cry。”  
“您能在地图上标出来吗？”  
“可以。”

[2]  
Vergil偶尔也是会出门逛逛的，不会走多远，毕竟大部分时间他都是靠阎魔刀旅行，如果真叫他一条线一条线的把路标出来他也懒得记。这次他走的有点远，沿途看见一家便利店，想起事务所的笔墨用完了，于是他拐了进去，在他推开门的一刹那，几声枪声响起，一个男人垂着头，面容隐藏在高高的领子里，慌张的挤开他的肩膀奔走了。Vergil皱着眉看了一眼那背影，扭头看见店里倒下的三具尸体，男老板，一个女人，一个小孩。

Vergil没兴趣掺和这种事，转身就要离开，没等他召唤出阎魔刀，几辆警车就呼啸的把他团团包围住。如果说放在以前，他肯定砍了警车就走，但他现在刚从魔界回来，不想随便动手杀人，警察看他手里没有武器将他带往了警局，迅速勘察了现场调查了摄像，确定他只是一个路人就消退了恶意，只是希望他能不能描述一下犯人的相貌。

“没看见。”Vergil懒懒的开口，他对人类的事物没兴趣。

笔录警官对他不合作的态度很是头疼，只能先联系把Dante找来，Vergil现在来都来了也没法再拔出阎魔刀把所有人都砍了，于是他就安安静静的坐在了审问的小房间里。

一个警官走了，另一个警探进来了。那是个堪称英俊的男人，身材消瘦，面容尖刻但眼神颓丧。男人坐下来，看了他好几分钟。

“每个人都有告解的欲望，而你没有。”那个男人盯着他，慢慢的说道。“所有人活着，都渴望着向别人说些什么，你是我见过的特例，你只会让别人说出口。”

“你想说什么呢？”Vergil抬头看向男人，这个人比上一个人有趣一些。

“他们都说我能撬开所有人的嘴，我的确在这方面天赋异禀，但我可能要在你这儿失败一次了。”警探的双肘放在金属桌上，“你结婚了吗，你有孩子吗？”

“我没有结婚，我有一个儿子。”

警探翻开文件夹，把小孩子的尸体照片推向了Vergil，“我们在追一个恋童癖，强奸犯，他是上一个案子的逃脱者，我们找了他很久，他每次作案都记得隐藏自己的脸，这次是我们难得的机会可以知道他的样子。如果你有儿子，想必你很能理解为人父母希望抓到凶手的心情。”

Vergil也把手肘搁在了桌上，双手交叉，“我什么都没看见。”

警探还在看着他，希望他能再说些什么，Vergil保持着沉默。

有人在外面敲门，推开门看向屋子里的两个人，“Rust你怎么在这儿？这件案子不归你管，”随后他看向Vergil，“Vergil Sparda？你家属来了。”

Vergil起身，看了一眼警探，“我的儿子，他对我来说什么也不是（my son means nothing to me）。”

Dante在大厅等他。

“哟老哥你怎么把自己弄警察局来了？”Dante状若苦恼的吐槽到，絮絮叨叨的说着有警察通知到了事务所他听到Vergil进了局子有多么担惊受怕浮想联翩，还以为自己老哥又忍不住动手了，没想到只是做个笔录。

Dante的手在单子上飞速的填着信息表，主要是Vergil没填完的那张，上面好多空格Vergil要么不知道要么不记得，只能跳过。Dante补全了他们。

“身份证？丢了，早过期了，正在补办。”他听到Dante这样对警探说道。

最后Vergil被要求录下指纹，他的手指放在仪器上。

“这东西全国，啊不全球联网，所以不要做坏事哦，不然一下就可以把你找到了~”Dante在一边笑嘻嘻的说。

“他们是怎么把所有指纹信息都收集到一块的？”Vergil问道。

“emmm，他们用电脑把这些东西传到云里，然后其他的警局系统就可以共享了。”

“云是什么？”Vergil追问道。他看见Dante卡壳，他就知道他没法从他不求甚解的弟弟那得到答案了。

Vergil看着自己的档案被收纳起来，即将被传到所谓的‘云’里，这让他有了一种很奇怪的感觉。

\---就像他终于在这个世界留下了一抹痕迹。

[3]  
他们回到了Devil May Cry，Dante坐回了他的沙发‘宝座’，“所以说发生了什么？”

“什么也没发生。”Vergil平淡的回答。

他们一起吃饭，Dante除了披萨还是会买一些别的食物的。自从Vergil回来后，生活混乱的弟弟也被强迫着条理通顺起来。虽然斯巴达之子们是俩名副其实的穷光蛋，每天都翻着口袋希望从里面找出一些遗漏的硬币，但他们并不是没有来钱的渠道，只是大部分时间不去做而已。

比如今天他们就喝的是蘑菇汤，Vergil用勺子小口小口的抿着，温暖的液体给他被红魔石磋磨的胃带来抚慰。Dante在耳边嘚不嘚不嘚，像是闹钟里的不断探出头的布谷鸟。

“你想从我这儿得到什么呢？”Vergil打断了他的废话。

Dante像是被扇了一巴掌，阴影在他的脸上闪烁，空气中弥漫有如着窒息的死水。

Vergil看到他弟弟仿佛碎了一样，年长的双子没有反应，继续喝着蘑菇汤，“没有什么是理所当然的，Dante。”

[4]  
Vergil倚着楼下的长沙发小憩，他听见楼上床垫轻轻摇晃的声音。他眨了眨朦胧的双眼，思索着他愚蠢的弟弟是真的不知道他听得见还是假的认为他听不见。

他最开始觉得Dante是不是和他在魔界呆久了憋坏了，然后又和自己亲哥住在了一起不好带女人回来，于是蓬勃的欲望无处发泄。Vergil和他的兄弟分别了过长的岁月，这导致他并不知道Dante的生活究竟是怎样的，他甚至考虑要不要直接给Dante招个流莺。

直到他发现Dante还是有个性幻想对象的，对象就是他。

Vergil想明白这件事的时候在心里笑出声来，Dante不仅想骗他哥哥还想骗他自己，这么多年就没有长进过，他真不知道Dante能从空洞的自x慰中获得什么。

他弟弟想要一个东西，却不敢自己来取。

Vergil站起身，走上楼，用脚踢开门，Dante坐在床上，衣襟大开，叉着双腿，手握在自己的下半身上，面色潮红。他看见蓝衣的男人走进来，脸几乎是立刻吓白了，与他的心和大脑相反的，他的身体立刻兴奋诚实的射了出来，不带一丝停歇。

Vergil施施然的走过去，看着弟弟浑身紧绷，眼珠打转，尽量不去看他。长子直接踩上床，俯视着长大嘴巴的Dante，还有对方疲软的性x器，歪了歪头，“你在做坏事，Dante。”

他语气平平又幸灾乐祸，就像小时候发现幼弟尿了床或者打碎了碗一样。

Vergil低下身子，膝盖跪在床上，他悠哉的脱下蓝色的大衣，解开马甲，看到Dante反应剧烈的勃起时冷笑。他依然俯视着对方，觉得自己也是被荷尔蒙烧昏了脑子，“抱我。”他说。

在得到允许后Dante用颤抖的唇亲吻他，贪得无厌，毫无保留，在敏感的皮肤上咬牙切齿。无论时间过去多久，Vergil都知道他的身体想要什么。

[5]  
“我杀死过你。”Dante在一次抱他的时候说。Vergil背被抵在沙发上，半段身子被抬起来，他回想起Dante说的是他被控制成为黑骑士的那段时间。

那是段很耻辱的岁月，但其实也没什么大不了的，他在被抓住的时候想到过很多严酷的惩罚，被挖出双眼，砍断手脚，扔到地狱的岩浆里；或者放干全部的血液，把他凌迟到只剩一副骨架。但Mundus只是把他的灵魂束缚在一副黑骑士盔甲上，压制了他的意识，在他激烈反抗后还把项链还给了他，实属底线比较高的反派大魔头了。

而他又杀过多少Dante呢？Mundus一直以为是Dante把他打落魔界的，他当然全盘承认了这个‘事实’。他冷眼看着无数长得和他弟弟一样的脸的玩偶被毁灭，被杀死，这让Mundus相信了他们兄弟的关系早已破灭，也就歇了让黑骑士追杀另一个斯巴达之子看戏剧的念头，直到以Eva为模板的Trish被制造出来才又兴起了搞事的想法。

他杀死的‘Dante’越多，他的Dante生存的机会才越大。

“我原谅你。”Vergil薅了薅那头汗湿的白毛，低低的说。他的兄弟更加凶暴的抱住了他。

当他被兄弟拿走了野心，过去，荣光，这些他都没有迁怒，又怎会因为一次死亡就责备对方？

他不怪他。

[6]  
和自己的双生弟弟上床对Vergil来说不算什么，性关系不过是爱的附属品。

Dante一直对他会离去的可能性担惊受怕，Vergil简直想嘲笑对方，他自始至终就没有停下来过，何谈离去？他战斗、杀戮、发疯，但他的归处只有Dante。

他们是情人，兄弟，家人；即便什么也不是，他们也是唯二的半魔，唯一能和另一人匹敌的对手。

即使世界末日，他们也不会分离。这是他为数不多的真心。

[7]  
“所以我的项链呢？”Vergil皱着眉问道。

“被融合进斯巴达大剑里去了？”Dante想了一会才想起快二十年前发生的事，但是现在斯巴达大剑和叛逆合成了但丁魔剑。

“我的贝奥武夫呢？”

“…卖了。”Dante开始冒冷汗了。

Vergil严厉的看向败家的幼弟，“…最开始阎魔刀也是我在Nero那找到的。”

“……我送他的。”

Vergil暴揍了弟弟一顿把对方打的嗷嗷叫唤发誓再也不敢乱扔东西了，逼着抱头痛哭的Dante把合在一起的斯巴达项链从魔剑分离了出来。

[8]  
Vergil去找Nero的时候男孩和Nico在外面接委托，还没有回来，Kyrie接待了他。

“你和Nero过的怎么样。”

“还不错。”女孩看起来有些拘谨，坐在椅子上，揉着手里攥着的有些陈旧的裙子布料。

“辛苦吗。”他看了一眼在门口探头探脑的几个小萝卜头，他知道这是Nero和Kyrie收养的孤儿。几个小孩在Vergil扭过头之后马上跑开了。

“不辛苦不辛苦。”Kyrie赶紧说，“他们都很乖。Nero和Nico接委托后我们的负担减轻了很多。”

“如果遇到困难的事，可以找我和Dante。”Vergil给出了这样的承诺。

Kyrie笑了起来，漂亮而柔和，像是一条温暖的毯子，Vergil放任自己眼界里的面容特征模糊和褪色，剩下的是一张有着类似笑容的脸---Eva。

Nero和Sparda都是一样的审美，Vergil的思绪滑过。

[9]  
Vergil差不多坐了一个小时，他听到大大咧咧的叫喊声，“Kyrie！我回来了！”

年轻的白发猎人活动着肩膀走进来，看到了Vergil，吓的立在了原地，“父亲？”之后才忙不迭紧张的问，“Kyrie呢？”

“她说给福利院送面包去了，一会儿回来。”Vergil转达了女孩的话。

“啊，恩。”Nero傻傻的点了点头。

Vergil看着男孩开始放置自己的东西，时不时偷瞥他一样，他在心里叹了口气，叫住了小孩。

“我来这儿是把这个交给你。”他拿起放在手边的布包，掀开，里面是红色宝石的项链。

“斯巴达之链。”Nero抽了口气。Vergil挑了挑眉。“你知道？”

“教团很崇拜斯巴达，我小时候有学过一些，虽然学的不太认真，而且…”男孩看了Vergil一眼，“Dante给我说过一些事，这个项链是打开魔界大门的关键钥匙之一。”

“说的没错。”Vergil颔首，“现在我把他交给你来保管。”

男孩瞪大了眼睛像是第一次认识他一样，Vergil才不管Nero在想什么，命令道，“过来。”

Nero背对着他的父亲，Vergil把项链挂在了男孩的脖子上。

他看见了男孩侧脸上的细屑伤口，不深，还有一个在冒着血丝，他的指腹擦过，“疼吗？”

男孩看着他，眼圈突然就红了。长久失怙的猎人在没有人的情况下宣泄着自己的情绪，他的对象只有Vergil一个人，只能是Vergil。Kyrie、Nico，乃至Dante和Credo都无法替代上位。

Vergil默默从小孩手里扯回自己涂满眼泪鼻涕的袖子，他第一个想到的是Dante那二兮兮的店名。他再次回到了原话题。“好好保护它，这是我的妈妈的留下的。别被别人利用了。”想起遥远的过去，Vergil的嘴角耷拉了下来。他说完就要离开。

“父亲！”Nero叫住了他，“…你不留下一起吃饭吗？”

Vergil摇了摇头，“如果你想吃饭，你得提前给我和Dante打电话。”

以为被拒绝灰心丧气的男孩听到最后红着脸笑了起来，傻傻的，就像Dante一样。Vergil这样想着。

最开始，Vergil可能只是想要有个满足自己潜力的孩子，但交流就代表着开始承担责任，道德在人性回归后成长，时间让感情沉淀下来。

这是他的儿子，是他承认他也渴望被爱、被保护的界碑。

[10]  
Vergil说他不知道那个犯人的脸不是说谎，他从来不屑于用谎言掩饰自己，他根本就没有把视线投放在那个擦肩而过的人那儿，但他的幻影剑，无声无息的潜伏在了对方体内。

仅仅一刀，钢铁制的保险门就被阎魔切割成两半，下意识想跑的男人，被幻影剑钉住肩膀锁在地板上。

“你现在可以去自首了。”Vergil细细的说。

“婊子养的！”拼命挣扎的男人骂道，Vergil一脚踩碎了对方的右踝骨。

“你妈……”Vergil踩断了男人的右腕骨。这下男人不吭声了，在疼痛中喘着气，喉咙里咕噜咕噜的冒血泡。Vergil不得劲，抬脚踹了一下男人的脸，靴子搓下一层血肉，露出白色的颧骨。

Vergil用阎魔刀刀鞘勾着男人的衣服把对方拖进了空间裂缝，出来后不远处就是当初的那个警局。他连用手都嫌脏。

“你有五分钟爬进去。”他看到男人战战兢兢的拐着半边身子爬起来，走一步摔一步，嘴里喊着‘help’。Vergil反省了一下他是不是下手轻了，这个人居然还能出声。但这实在不关他的事，他再度拔出阎魔刀，离开了。

[11]  
Vergil回到Devil May Cry的时候Dante正在挖草莓圣代。年长的半魔看着那红红白白的甜品，开口，“还有吗？”

Dante的勺子停住了，磕磕巴巴，“…冰箱里还有最后一个。”

Vergil坐回沙发上拉开盖子，尝了一口，感觉味道不错。他点头表示赞许。

“你一直说这是垃圾食品。”Dante也抱着圣代啃，吃的速度快了一些，像是在比赛一样。

“我不总是正确的。”Vergil轻飘飘的说道。

“你居然也有承认自己错误的一天。”Dante笑的打嗝，Vergil给他翻了个白眼。

从此，最无情的恶魔变成了最温柔的哥哥、父亲。


	15. V·oracity 贪食

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哥被抓住了，然后送到了拍卖会。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DV；Nero亲情向；涉及2代小说里的某些道具；双线并行叙事；包含食○； ooc有二设；非正常价值观以及家庭关系
> 
> 前言：人类是唯一一种在数量和贪婪程度上与寄生虫相称的动物。

[Vergil·1]  
他感觉脖颈被锁住，眼睛也蓝色的磷光所笼罩，粘稠冰冷的凝胶状物质裹住他的身体掠夺走所有的魔力。那些恶心的黏液倒灌进他的口鼻和喉咙，还有沉甸甸的胃部。他奇迹般的还能呼吸，没有生命危险的迹象，他只是无力，以及晕眩，还有羞耻和愤怒。

“终于抓到了吗？”一个年轻的男性声音。  
“是的，先生。我们费了很大力气，专门找来了曾经被陈用来束缚兽首的魔力屏蔽武器。”  
“…他真美。他是阿瑞斯和阿弗洛狄忒的合体。”那张看不清楚的脸凑了过来，几乎是惊叹的赞美到。  
“不要小看他的强大。我们瞒过了传奇恶魔猎人Dante，想必能他的兄弟买个好价钱。”  
“现在起价多少？”  
“3亿美金，全款。他会是压轴，先生。”  
“他…会是我的。”一根手指点在凝胶的不远处，并没有靠过来。

Vergil听到了那些带着贪婪、肮脏想法的话语，他的心脏处同样疼痛急躁，但他控制不住意识向着黑暗滑落。

Dante，Dante，Dante…

饿。

[Dante+Nero·1]

Dante给Nero打了一个电话，男孩在另一头听见挣扎摇晃的声音，“我感受不到Vergil了。”

“我马上过来。”Nero冷静的说，挂断了电话。

Nero在Devil May Cry的大门口看见了站的笔直，脸色僵硬的白发猎人，“怎么回事。”

“我感受不到Vergil的魔力源了。”Dante皱着眉头，“我找不到他。”

Nero楞了一下，“什么？什么叫你感受到他？”

“魔力是会自发辐射放出的，而我能感受到Vergil魔力的存在。如果我感受不到，要么Vergil很虚弱，就像他在魔界或者他是V的情况下；要么…他死了。”Dante长长的叹了口气。

“父亲可能是回魔界了吗？”Nero提出了一个设想。要想象Vergil无声无息的被打败还是一件很难的事的。

“不。”Dante难得踌躇，“Vergil没有这么说过。”但如果他老哥要做什么，也压根不会同他说。“总之快用你那无敌的老父亲雷达想想办法。”

“…我没有那种东西。”Nero翻了个白眼，“我们还是先找找街头的摄像机看看父亲去哪了吧。”

这个时候，他们都是困惑，而没有恐慌。

[Vergil·2]

他的全部衣服被扒光，套上镶嵌着奇怪宝石的锁链；阎魔刀被裹在吸取魔力的黏胶体中，无法召唤无法使用。

他被灌下大量的圣水，液体在他的腹部沸腾有如硫酸，剧烈的疼痛和排斥的呕吐迫使他栽倒在地。暂时没有一个人敢靠近他，Vergil也任由地上吐出来的圣水侵蚀他的皮肤，他反而得到了片刻的安宁。

在这些不知名的人类想要给他套上更多锁链的时候，即便被吸走所有魔力，Vergil依旧撕碎了最前面的几个人，他灰蓝色的眼睛满是嘲讽，而他得到了圣水的“报答”。

愚蠢、弱小的人类。

他曾经比现在还脆弱过，身体一遍遍的崩溃重组，他挪动着自己的身体挣扎在世间就像推动着西西弗斯的巨石。他没有一刻不在撕鸣折磨之中，但他从来没有妥协或者贬低自己。他是斯巴达之子Vergil，最强大的魔剑士的儿子，他以自己的父辈为耀。

圣水毁坏了他的喉管和肺泡，他感觉到胸口闷胀出血。Vergil抿紧了唇，直到黏胶再度缠上来，那些黑衣人才鼓起胆子捞起他，狠狠的揍向他的肚子，Vergil阖着眼帘，保存着自己的体力。

他会把这些人一个个都c…杀掉。

[Dante+Nero·2]

Dante捂着脑袋，想不到Vergil会去哪，斯巴达大宅？不在；魔界？有可能；Fortune？Nero说没有人过来。恶魔猎人想着就不应该和他哥吵架又打架，问题是他老哥天天跟个狂躁症患者一样不斗殴不舒服斯基，盯着周围人的眼神就像是移动的经验包，让他好不头疼。

但Vergil已经不见好几天了。

他开始想念Vergil，然而不知道如何去亲近他的兄弟，他们中间横亘了十几年的黑暗，想要伸手却无法触碰到对方。

[Vergil·3]

Vergil在意识沉沦后开始回想起很多从前的事，他被钉在洁白的墓碑上，第一次死去，因为心怀侥幸，渴望着有谁来帮他，救他。

最后他把自己从刀刃上扯下来，从此用鲜血玷污了死亡的安宁。他用阎魔刀剖开恶魔的肚子，红色的晶体、绿色的汁水、纠匝的盔甲和肉在刀锋炸裂开来。他挥下很多刀去确认死亡的降临，因为夜幕的存在他也并不知道到底有多少恶魔被他斩杀在第一场战斗中。一切安静下来后他反而感觉到了一种令人舒适的沉默。没有看到就不是死亡。

他真的可以这样安慰自己吗？

妈妈，Dante…这两个人的名字在他的脑袋里尖锐的叫着，搅动着他所有的思维。

当他真的遇上Dante，他却选择了再次与自己的兄弟分离。他从高塔上跳下的时候，拒绝了Dante伸出的手。

他一回到魔界Mundus就发现了他，这让当时的他冷笑起来。

他遍体鳞伤气喘吁吁，肚子被弟弟割开了一条大口子，叛逆几近将他腰斩，他依然腰杆挺的笔直，就像生机勃勃的小白杨。Mundus站在他的面前，几乎是叹息的看着它的敌人。

“打败这样的你毫无意义，治疗一下你的伤口，斯巴达之子，积蓄体力，然后我们再来解决问题。”

当时他是怎么做的？他丝毫不在意自己，把阎魔刀的尖端对向那个毁灭了他家庭的魔帝，神色张扬，自衿到藐视一切，喊着，“我…还能继续战斗！”

他冲上去，然后落败。

他第二次死去，因为对胜利的贪求。

[Dante+Nero·3]

Dante终于发现，他把他哥弄丢了，又一次。

“Dante！冷静！”Nero吼道。传奇猎魔者的狂气冲刷着房间里每一个角落，自暴自弃宣泄着自己的阴郁和愤懑。

“所以Vergil其实一开始就是我的幻觉吧对吗Nero，Vergil根本没回来，这一切只是我的想象，他怎么可能出现呢？他早就死了，我这个蠢货，我找不到他！！”

“操！你在想什么！”Nero一拳挥过去，强大的蛮力把Dante抡到了墙上，“什么真不真假不假的！现在最重要的是找到Vergil!”男孩漠然的看着发疯般碎碎念的猎人，觉得自己承受了他这个年纪不该有的复杂家庭关系，他烦躁的抱起手。可恶，一个星期了，他的父亲究竟在哪？

Dante站了起来，他刚刚的软弱和不甘仿佛一场云雾消散了，他的手垂着，颤抖了一下。他开口，语调甚至是轻松的，就和他每拿到一个新武器就开始跳舞的那种状态没两样，“好吧，Vergil到底去哪呢？”

下一刻，庞大的魔力暴动在远处发生，只有非常人的血脉才感受到了那份狂暴的战栗和喧嚣的弑杀。

电话响起。

“Devil May Cry~，现在老板有事，暂不接单。”

“Dante！”Lady的声音，“西区似乎出现了恶魔！我不确定…但是…但是…”

“我知道。”Dante说道。血脉的链接重新搭建起来，尖利鸣叫的警钟一边吸引呼唤着他，一边抗拒的叫他滚远点。就像他别扭的老哥一样。

[Vergil·4]

Dante带他去过那个名叫Patty的小女孩的19岁生日宴会，那是个看起来吵吵闹闹，实则进退有度的孩子，难怪Dante也对她没办法。

“你是Vergil？Dante的哥哥？很高兴认识你！”她向他伸出手。他在Dante鼓励的眼神下回握住，眉头却皱了起来。

小小的，软软的，光鲜亮丽的，这会是他未来几十年的生活吗？胜利，希望，喜欢？也许还有爱？

“Vergil！”他站在外面的阳台，把自己剥离开欢呼雀跃的人群，Dante来找他，“你做的很好。”他的弟弟小声在他耳际说道，手放在他的手之中，传递来绵绵的热量，亲密而温暖。他的手心微微发痒，就像被小舌头舔了一下，蜷曲的感觉。

他站在那里，和他的兄弟呆在一起。他想着是时候去适应这样的生活了，毕竟Dante就在他旁边，收纳了他所有的野心和荣光，他又剩下什么呢？

他还是有剩下的—他黑暗的过去与他饥渴的欲望。

他第三次死去，被他的兄弟所杀。周而复始，他再度醒来，筋疲力尽羸弱不堪，身体的每一部分都被打烂了，血肉暴露在皮肤之外，他用余力杀了一个弱小的恶魔，他看着生命的流逝，然后俯下身去。

他萃取了所有的血液，啃食下恶魔肉，撕咬挣扎的灵魂。他不是第一次这么做，他很早的时候以也恶魔为食，但那个时候他是为了填饱肚子；而现在，他是为了力量。

他很难界定那时他心境的变化。他一向自诩高洁，秉承着公平傲然的品质，努力磨炼着自己的技艺来变得强大，虽然承认恶魔的血脉却不屑与它们为伍；现在，他靠着野性的本能吞食比自己弱小的恶魔来补完自己，借由它人的力量苟且偷生。他告诉自己这样卑贱堕落的日子很快就会过去，然后一年，两年，十年……

自我摧毁也是有快感的，他打破自己就像打破一个罐子；他吃下的恶魔灵魂并非全无副作用，夜里那些疯狂的撕嚎回旋在他的大脑磨灭着他的神智，他毕竟不是真正的恶魔，没法完全的融合那些力量，连带着情感和回忆也渐渐的被淡化。最后他把所有思恋悲伤后悔，酿成了一只脾气拽拽的红色大丽花。那些死去的人性终究无法再生。

[Dante+Nero·4]

成对的恶魔猎人赶到西区一个藏在森林树丛中的豪宅时，那儿一片寂静，连鸟兽和蜜蜂的声音都消失不见，屋子里还看得见有光，以及浓重的，站在几十米远都闻得到的血腥味。

“Dante…”Nero的脸色难看，但比他年长的猎人知道这个小孩还不知道发生了什么。

没有魔人受伤，而是人类的血和死亡。他分辨得清空气里的味道。Dante还在犹豫要不要让小孩参与进来时，Nero已经冲了上前撞开门，他只能跟上去。一刹那，眼前的一幕让身经百战的两人都愣在了原地。

尸体，血液，无数的死亡。

“Vergil…”Dante喃喃开口，蓝色的魔人站在中央。

[Vergil·5]  
午夜梦回的时候，Vergil的嗓子是干涸的，他坐起身，Dante沉沉的睡在他边上。他把两根手指抠进喉咙，眼睛闭上，感受到愉快的压力，他的神经兴奋的跳动着。

他的思想和大脑恳请他停止这样的行为，但他的身体催促他去践行这习惯的工作。就这一次。他告诉自己。

事实上他对自己的劝勉只是个笑话。他就像一颗种子，大部分时间在魔界生根发芽，他的生存方式已经扭曲了，他无法战胜他的土壤。

他的胃在抗议人类的食物，它想要鲜活的，带着血的，被拆解被杀戮的肉体。

“传奇恶魔猎人Dante的兄弟！洁白月光下的恶魔---”主持人在台上大声的说，“是真的，真的，恶魔哦！”

这些人可能是为了把他打扮的好看点，多次的让那团黏胶离开他的身体，给他挂上乱七八糟的首饰戒指黄金和宝石，这恰恰让Vergil有了喘息的机会。这些天他也摸清了这个可以吸取魔力的武器的运作方式，这只是个人类发明，有着自己的临界值，只要他自己的力量就可以…但是他撑不住了，他的反抗带来更多的麻醉药物，他一次比一次难以保证自己的意识，他就要睡过去了，真正的睡过去…他听到了…就像一群鸭子…Dante…

他的心慢慢的沉沦下去，他很饿，他的胃在嚎叫，最后，把自己吞了下去。

“3亿美金，起拍。每次3千万！”

被拉吊起来的男人赤裸的脚被黏胶包裹着，白发柔软的垂下来，神情穆然安详，像是在沉睡，白色光洁的身躯被装点上好看的饰品，有一种五彩缤纷的温馨。肉体，是完美的，合乎法度的，瘦长却不软弱，看起来经受不住那些使人痛苦的折辱。因此在工作人员用刀划开黄金一般的皮肤流出血液时，下面的观众发出不满的呼喊，但在伤口飞速的愈合后，人们发出了更狂热的尖叫。

Vergil浅浅的挣扎了一下。

会场上的人还在喧闹，玩弄着脚底上的绳子，殊不知他们踩在深渊之上。

悬挂着的“商品”突然冒出蓝色的火焰，燃烧了一切。还没等在场的人注意到周围层层叠叠蓝紫色光线是什么，就被破开空间里的罡风撕绞成了碎片。

“啊啊啊啊------！！！”倏尔，尖叫声，诟骂声，哭泣声混成一片，不绝于耳。这些声音离Vergil很近，又离他很远。强大和弱小的间隙，永远不会被填满。

这就是力量。

Vergil提着一个人，还没死，他大概认出这是最开始说要买下他的那个人。男人癫狂的颤抖着，被滔天的残酷眼神攥紧了心脏，他的第一个念头是见鬼了，第二个念头是兴奋，他的大脑蹦跶着高潮。

“真美…”男人自己也不知道他在做什么，他无意识的伸出手想要触碰那冰晶一样的眼睛，琉璃彩一样角。真美呀。他在心里赞叹道。他继承无数的家产，玩过无数的美人，拥有无数的豪车，他以为他对什么都失去兴趣了，直到有人引荐，他了解到了恶魔的存在，原来这些床边故事和神话里的生物是真实存在的…他的视网膜上满是血丝和白光。蓝色的火…

Vergil啃断了他的头颅。

大门被用力推开，他回头，越过血淋淋的尸体，看到震惊的猎人们。

[Dante+Nero+Vergil·1]

“Vergil！”Dante大声喊道。蓝色魔人提着一个人的脖颈，红红白白的液体从宽大的爪缝和牙齿里淌出来，那张开的双翼背后悬挂着血肉和尸体，脚下是哀泣的人们和散落的断肢。

“Vergil！”Dante冲上去，蓝色魔人扔下尸体双翼膨起就要飞走！Dante猛地原地踏步，一个二段跳，死命的拽住了还在半空中的尾巴，把魔人掼到了地板上。

“等等Vergil！！”Dante的双手被鳞甲划开，模糊了鲜血，但他还是狠命的拖住Vergil不让对方逃开。他直面那双和他相似的蓝色眼睛，那里面是难以言喻的空洞和嗜血。

“Vergil！Vergil！哥！哥哥！”他大声喊道，在耳边听到另一声呼喊，“Dante！小心！”

猎人低头，他的腹部被蓝色魔人的阎魔刀穿透，他咳出一滩血。

阎魔刀被拔出，Dante摔在地上，Nero奔上来托起他。Dante先注意到Vergil没有走，他松了一口气，站起来，召唤出但丁魔剑，看了一眼严肃的小孩，“准备好了吗。”

“我知道！”Nero同样旋转起绯红女皇。他知道这一场战斗在所难免。

[Dante+Nero+Vergil·2]

这场战斗很是凶狠，两个人都挂了彩，但二打一的不公平对决还是快速把Vergil放倒了。Nero忍住自己的恶心扫视了一遍整个大厅，特别是不远处的舞台，他看到帷幕上悬挂的笼子，那里面有被十字架穿透的恶魔尸体，还有那些树立的杆子和器具，摆放着的圣水和女神像。他不是小孩子，他知道这是干什么了。人口拍卖会，还是恶魔模式的。男孩想要呕吐，不仅仅是周围的血肉和断肢，还有人性的贪婪和肮脏。他的父亲……

Vergil退出了魔人状态，但他明显还是没有清醒过来，不仅翅膀没有收回，连衣服都是破破烂烂的；Dante按着他的兄弟，那张一向寡淡的脸是狰狞的，不类人类的尖齿在空气中咬合，蹦嘎作响。

Vergil的脸色不断的变换着，他的意识在游荡，起起伏伏，在回忆中逃窜。Dante急出了一身冷汗，他看得出他哥不正常，Nero也在一边手足无措。

“Dante…”这个声音是迷茫的，红衣的男人在听到自己的名字时赶紧应声，随后Nero也听到了自己的名字，“Nero。”；在Vergil喊出“Power，I need more power”的时候两人差点不给面子的笑出来；Vergil也不知道自己到了记忆的哪个角落，“mama…mama…”Dante在这痛苦的呻吟里抱紧了他的兄弟；最后Vergil闭着眼睛，整个人都在颤抖，喉咙发出嘶嘶的干渴声，Dante制止他企图撕开自己喉咙和肚子的手。白发男人的口腔囫囵的裹着两个名字：Dante，Nero。

“我在这！父亲！爸爸！Dante也在这儿！”Nero在Vergil的耳边大声吼道。

Vergil缓缓睁开了眼睛，那里面的疯狂已经消失了，他清冷的眼睛看了看焦急的两人，头一歪垂到了抱着他的Dante的颈侧，翅膀和手一起瘫软的拖在地上。

Dante定了定神，连忙带着两人奔出了大宅，在外面，他把Vergil交给了Nero，“好好看着他。”

“等等你要干什么？”Nero接住Vergil，惊讶的看着一脸严肃的猎人。

“Nero，”Dante的表情在黑夜中并不明朗，“你还想得起你当初为什么要藏起你的鬼手吗？”Nero愣了，Dante接着说道，“我…从来没有在他人面前魔化过。我不能让有人知道Vergil能魔人化。”

Nero的心里百转千回，他几乎要哭了出来，“…我也一起。”他咬紧了牙关，没有那么一瞬，他如此深刻的理解了Dante和Vergil难以割舍的羁绊，而他又是如何和这两人产生家人的联系的。

“不用。”Dante沾满血的脸勾出了一个笑，他摸了摸小孩的头，“你…是干净的。”

Nero看着Dante背着大剑再度冲进了大宅，他用袖子抹了把眼睛，他的鬼手在背后搂住了他和他的父亲。

[Dante+Nero+Vergil·3]

等他们回到Devil May Cry，Vergil已经清醒了过来，他撇着嘴，看起来不甘又不爽，还有些羞耻和郁闷。洗了澡一身清爽的Dante和Nero和他坐在大厅，看着他。

“别看我。”Vergil被盯着难受，“你们是打算嘲笑我？”

“当然不是。”Dante赶紧申明自己的立场，他倾身，手指相扣，手肘放在膝盖上，“我只是想问，你吃人肉或者恶魔肉很久了吗。”

Vergil僵硬了，他几乎是下意识了看了一眼他的儿子，Nero也认真的看着他，他缓慢，缓慢的点了点头，算是承认了这个事实。“没有人肉，这是第一次，而且我没有吃他。”Vergil补充到。

“是什么味道？”

Vergil发现自己无法以沉默来逃避这个问题，嘶哑的开口，“没什么味道，血的味道，有点酸。”

“恶魔肉呢？”

“闻起来有硫磺的味道，还有铝的灰尘味，有点硬，看你吃的是哪种种类的恶魔。”

“你会…”Dante做了一个颠锅的动作，Vergil嘲讽的看了他一眼，“我没有这个条件。”

“但是你回来后，你没有袭击别人，即使你想…吃了他们。”Nero说道。

Vergil的表情是拙劣的冷静，“我控制住了自己。”

Nero清晰的认识到他父亲可能早在很多年前就失去了对人类的同理心，但他还是在长达一年多的时间里压制住了自己所有的黑暗，单单为了他的儿子和他的兄弟。Dante则是想到Vergil有时看着窗外的眼神，不是想打架，而是想猎食。

三人陷入了沉默。

“你现在还是饿吗？父亲，请告诉我实话。”Nero观察着Vergil。他的父亲艰难而又挫败的点了点头。“如果我把我的肉给你，你可以不去攻击其他人吗？如果你饿了的话？”

Dante和Vergil同时震惊的看向了他，睁大了眼睛，像是看一个外星人。好吧，Nero不爽的想，难道外星人比半魔还稀奇？？

“不。”Vergil首先拒绝了。

“你觉得吃外面的人没关系，但你不想吃我，这至少证明你是在为我们考虑的。”听到了Vergil的拒绝，Nero在心底放松了一些，他的父亲并不是毫无底线。

“我觉得可以。”Dante反应了一下，给了赞同的回答，Vergil扭头怒视他，“不过不是小孩，”他的手指指着自己，“而是我来给你提供。”

“别向把我扔一边，Dante，”Nero耷拉着嘴角，“你刚把我推开一次，这一次可没这么容易了。”

Vergil赞同Dante的后半段话，“这不是你该参与的，儿子。”

白发的男孩看着两个长辈，目光坚定，“我也是共犯。”他只是看着Dante冲进宅子，他就真的纯洁无辜了吗？他挽起自己的袖子，露出臂膀，稍稍用力，肱二头肌鼓了起来。

“至少可以试试，爸爸。我们有一半是恶魔，不用担心。”

Vergil茫然的看了看Dante，又看了看自己的儿子，这个男孩五官张扬强烈，他的眼睛是青色，有如琉璃的河流。他们的皮相有相似的地方，更相像的是他们的内里。Vergil再次看了一眼Dante，仿佛他在这一刻失去了判断力，以至于他只能求助自己的兄弟。Dante对他点了点头。

Vergil抓起了Nero的手，他的茫然在看到鲜活的生命组织的那一刻被兴奋和饥渴替代了，他不知道他现在是个什么样子，但他透过对面两人愕然的神情确定他的脸一定不怎么好看，可能是很恶心吧。

Vergil咬的很小，很小，他不确定他要做到什么地步，但他控制着自己不要太过头。Nero的肌肉绷紧了，而他也在恐慌，直到他确定尝到了鲜血，剥离下一块皮肉。他退开，发现他咬的的确…有点小。他只是用了门齿，结果Nero手臂上缺失的也就比指甲盖大一些，还不及切水果时不小心削到皮肉的那么大。

“你…真是很小心了。”Dante咳了一声，打破了两人之间的尴尬，他看向Vergil，“你感觉好点了吗？”

“不知道。”Vergil的眉头蹙起，他似乎得到了一些抚慰，又好像没有。

“接下来是我了。”Dante站起，Vergil和Nero被迫观看了一场男人风骚的脱衣舞，Nero沉痛的捂住了眼睛，而Vergil露出了血腥的笑，在对方打算脱裤子的情况下放出幻影剑危险的指向了兄弟的胯。

“我觉得对你不用手下留情。”Vergil钳住弟弟的手臂冷笑，像个十足的大恶魔。Dante装模作样的抹了一把心口。

Vergil咬上了Dante的上臂，白森森的牙齿刺入了肉身，鲜血从嘴角溢出来，Dante吸了一口气，而后Vergil的动作就慢了下来，“不用担心我。”他轻轻的说，他侧头看到Vergil的眼睛有点红，又有点湿。他的哥哥。

Vergil结结实实的从Dante的手臂上扯下一块肉，他垂着头，咀嚼着，他知道他的儿子和他的兄弟在看着他，但他已经毫无畏惧了。他吞咽了下去，苦恼了摸了摸自己肚子。

“怎么？你还是很饿？”Dante臂上的洞口潺潺的留着猩红的血液，他紧张的看着Vergil。

年长的男人掩饰不住自己的迷惑，“我好像，感觉不饿了。”他胃里的纠匝和痛苦，那些填不满的饥饿，仿佛一下全都消失了，就像从来没有存在过一样。

“这…这是好事吗？”Nero结结巴巴的说。Vergil眨眨眼睛，迟疑的点了点头。

“这…真是太好了。”Dante喃喃说道，他长手一伸抱住了Vergil，Nero也扑过来抱着他的父亲，连同背后的两只鬼手。

“这真是太好了。”Vergil听见Dante埋在他脖颈间低低的喘息，还有Nero，他无措的展开双手，搭在两人的背上。

真是太好了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这并不是我一个人的功劳，是群里大家一起想的梗，谢谢所有一起讨论的太太们。


	16. Revive 复生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urizen死了，V消散了，但希望永远藏在树底。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 借梗；DV；Nero亲情向；非原剧情线；双结局
> 
> 原梗：我们可能会得到一个有意思的反转。一个疯了的Vergil-Angelo仍然被困在魔界。如果V和Urizen分别被干掉，我可能会看到Dante和Nero去砍树，他们下到魔界，看到树的最后一个守卫是Vergil，他倚靠着它因为这棵树是POWER。这会是一个很悲伤的结局。我对现在的结局也很满意，相比起来现在这个更完整一些。

“Dante！”Nero半扛着V喊道，Dante的红色背影出现在他的视野里，却显得格外萧索。

“你们慢了两步。”Dante没有转身。他的面前，Urizen庞大的身躯正在被石灰色所覆盖，就像每一个死去的恶魔一样。

“你赢了？”Nero并没有对Dante的胜利表示多大意外，他只是…在听到V告诉他的一切后，知道Urizen会是Vergil，也就是这个老混蛋的哥哥后，产生了无数的惋惜。这真的不是一个好的结局，他很可惜他没有做出什么帮助。

“是的。”Dante提起一口气，再转身还是那副浪荡的模样，他头一歪，看到满身裂痕羸弱不堪的V，皱了眉头，“怎么？你还没回去？”

V黑色深邃的眼睛摇曳着微弱的光，他的视线在无所谓的Dante和一点点碎开的Urizen之间回转，最后拉扯出一个虚弱的笑，“你赢了，Dante。”他几乎是叹息的说出了这一句。他的手离开Nero的支撑，单膝跪在地上，倚着手杖，用令人费解的睨视看着Dante，“Urizen不完全是Vergil，蠢货。”

扛着大剑的男人愣住了。

V低下头，咳嗽着，几乎是要把肺咳出来，“这些废话又有什么用呢，至此以后，再也没有Vergil了。”黑发的年轻诗人喘着气，“Foolishness。”他摔了下去。

“V！”Dante急忙想去扶起青年，比他站的更近的Nero速度更快，但在两人的手碰到诗人之前，这个人就已经完全崩解了，就像枝头的蓝色山茶，在沉寂中迅速凋落。

两个恶魔猎人的手顿在半空，不知所措。

但很快他们就来不及放空自己了，Urizen消散后虚缈的幻境也一并破碎，还有Qliphoth，不知为何它也开始崩塌，“快离开这！”“我知道！”Dante大声喊道，Nero不服气的回话。两人选择快速的离开这个是非之地，把一切都暂且抛在后面。

他们蹦回地面，找到了大部队，魔界的裂缝在背后缓缓关上。Dante皱着眉，扭头看着了同样一脸紧张的Trish，“你知道这个裂缝怎么就关了吗？我还以为我要下去砍树呢。”

迷人的金发女恶魔绷紧了自己的脸，“不知道。”她转移了话题，“Urizen死了？”“对。”“V呢？”“他的状态你看见了的，很不好，说了一些莫名其妙的的话，就，嗯，碎了。”“我知道了。”

Trish偏过了头，不让Dante看到她的表情，V和Urizen都死了她又能怎么办？她也只能把那个秘密永远的埋在心底了。

事情似乎又再次回到了正轨，魔界之树垮塌了，V和Urizen变成了Qliphoth的花粉，Devil May Cry继续营业，Devil May Cry二号继续开着房车接单，Trish是房客，Lady是债主。什么都没有变。

真的吗？

只有Dante知道，他再次失去了自己的一部分，他不知道自己还能再撑多久，他只是…太累了。他回来后花了很长的时间洗了一个澡，一点也不急，慢条斯理，只是在洗漱完后路过镜子时停顿了下来，他看着镜中刮去胡子，依然刻下年轮的脸，陷入了沉默。他看到自己眼中的事故和冷漠，百无聊赖，蹙着眉头，内眼角有着两道斜斜的纹路，轻浮而灰暗。

他一拳打碎了镜子。

\--------------------------------

“这真是…让人印象深刻。”Griffon拍着翅膀，赞叹的说道，它扭着脑袋看向蔫蔫的趴在地上的Shadow，“你看见了吗？！小猫咪！这真是太有意思了！”Shadow抬抬眼皮看了一眼聒噪的蓝色大鸟，又合上了眼睛。

Griffon完全不介意Shadow的沉默，它扑打着双翼降落在Shadow的身上。它的面前是仅仅只剩一段的Qliphoth的树根，但这所谓“一段”也直指到了很高的魔界天空。树的魔力并没有消散，全部集中到核心，因此引来了大量不知好歹的恶魔，但这些贪婪的家伙们全部被狂躁暴怒的红色晶体给扫灭了。

噢，它，Griffon，有着聪明大脑的狮鹫，足智多谋七窍玲珑智勇双全别具慧眼，当然知道那红色晶体是什么，也知道树的核心里是什么。但它要怎么做呢？

“嘿，Shadow。你知道的，Qliphoth绝对可以胜任它的职责，我们可以在外面玩个几十年再回来不是吗？你觉得呢？”Griffon的爪子在Shadow毛茸茸的背上踩着，影豹无动于衷。

“但是呢~”Griffon咂了咂喙，“我们虽然独立出来了，也保留了他的一份意识，因此我们知道他心底最重要的是什么，最想要的是什么。”它再度飞起盘旋在空中，“开工吧！Shadow！V和Urizen都死了，我们也不能忘记自己的来历呀！”

Shadow懒懒的站起，和Griffon并行，急速的奔跑起来。

“为了我们的，自由意志----！！！”

\--------------------------------------------

“阳光小子！该起床了---OUCH！”扑腾着翅膀略进Devil May Cry的大鸟一进去就被一本书直接砸在了脑袋上，发出一声痛呼。缓步进来的Shadow鄙视的看了它一眼，慵懒的优雅的跃到了长沙发上，把自己蜷缩起来。跟着它一起进来的还有金发的女恶魔和白发的年轻猎人。

“我还以为你也死了诶小鸡。”把腿从桌子上放下来的Dante看向进屋的两人，“Trish？Nero？有什么事吗。”

Nero有些犹豫的看了一眼Dante和Trish，还是决定先开口，“V的魔兽找到了我，要我把V的话再给你说一遍。”Trish也在一边点了点头。

“所以，Dante！我们做出了最后的努力，还送给你一个嘲笑Vergil的机会，接下来一切都要看你的了！”

“Vergil？”因为这个名字Dante坐直了身体。

“恩，这个名字果然是最好的诱饵。”Griffon挺了挺胸，“这还是我从V那儿学到的。”

Dante皱起了眉，他的警报拉响了，最重要的是他基本失灵的Vergil雷达貌似终于开始运作了。

“我来开始吧。”Trish站了出来，“首先，V就是Vergil的人类面。”

Nero和Dante都惊讶的长大了嘴。

“恩，恩，”Nero磕了一下，“V说…他想要被保护和被爱？”随即他的头发被Griffon踹成了一团鸟窝。“谁叫你说这个的小鬼？！”蓝鸟大声打断了男孩的话，“挑重点！”

Nero一把把大鸟抓下来扔到一边，“我知道！V对我说Urizen是Vergil迷失的恶魔面！”

Dante复杂的点了点头。好嘛，两个Vergil直接间接的死于他手。

“所以还有什么？”他看向蓝鸟。

“去魔界吧，Dante，那儿还有最后的Vergil。”

“我知道了。”Dante肃穆的站起，“这就是我最后的机会？”

“你在想什么呢Dante。”Griffon站在Shadow上，用翅膀梳理着自己的脑袋上的羽毛，“你以为我们要你去救Vergil？”鸟的声音没有了往日的叽喳和欢快，“我们是叫你再去杀一遍Nelo Angelo。”

\--------------------------------------  
Urizen面前保护它的红色晶体是阎魔刀，大家都知道，对吧？Qliphoth收敛起来的核心里面是Vergil？在想什么呢。Vergil只是把自己分割成了V和Urizen，而现在这两个家伙都死了，只有V的不甘，Urizen的极限，混合在Qliphoth的花粉里沉降到树根，还有残余的Nightmare，以及尚在人间的Griffon和Shadow的力量，合成了Vergil最不喜的过去---悔恨、疯癫的黑天使，Nelo Angelo。

它，聪明无比的Griffon，继承了Vergil指甲盖大小的意志，当然知道这个男人有多么厌恶曾经这个状态的自己，即便Qliphoth给他补充完所有魔力，醒来的也只是没有自我意识的魔帝人偶。那么它当然要践行V，乃至Vergil的意愿---

杀死还在沉睡的Nelo Angelo。

[BE 分支]

Qliphoth给Ver…不，Nelo Angelo架构了一个新的王座。

赶走了面无表情的Trish和找不着北的Nero，Dante独自一人下到了树根处，走之前，他把从Morrison手中拿回的地契再度交给了那个共事多年的中间人。

“我知道那个人。”十几年过去已然衰老的黑人说道。

“谁？”

“Vergil，你的哥哥。”中间人摘下帽子，“你可能没注意，你还是有提起过他几次的。”

Dante皱着眉努力思索着，实在没想起哪特定的一次他有提起他兄弟的名字。

“不用想啦，都是很久远的事了。”中间人笑道，“我这几十年间看着你起起伏伏，从当年多么阳光健康的一小伙子变成现在这么个间接性抑郁的青年人，我也一直想帮帮你，可是一直无能为力。”

Dante和他相视一笑，拍了拍对方的肩，“不用。你已经帮我很多了。这是我自己的事，只能我自己解决。”

中间人目送着他离开。

魔界，Nelo Angelo离Dante相隔数里，阎魔刀和Qliphoth的树枝，在和V的三只魔兽对峙。

“哟，聪明小子Dante，你来了！”唯一能说话的Griffon拍着翅膀，躲闪着阎魔刀不断刺出的尖刺，而Shadow的倒悬斧大尾巴切割着树枝，Nightmare的体型太笨拙，在这场强调灵活的战斗中反而起不到多大作用。

Dante咂咂嘴，摇了摇头，提着大剑加入了战斗，直到清除了所有树枝，而阎魔刀尖啸着将自己展开，状若层层叠叠的海葵企图包裹住Dante的时候，被魔剑但丁戳穿了正中央，它发出最后的尖啸哀鸣，回归了最初刀剑的模样，掉落在地上，碎成了两截。红衣的男人默默的将它拾起，现在，可没有另一个Nero来修复它了。

“你可真慢，Dante。”Griffon在一场战斗后气喘吁吁，但还是倔强的在空中盘旋，Shadow的步调有些迟缓，警惕的眼神抓着Dante，迈着步伐逡巡在前往Qliphoth树根的道路前。

“你们真的要这样？”Dante已经猜出了魔兽们的打算。

“Vergil一点也不喜欢我们，Dante。但我们也依然是他的一部分。他喜欢和你战斗，既然他已经失去了这个机会了，当然要由我们来完成这个心愿！”Griffon高高飞起，双翼竖直，雷电在它的周围闪烁，就如很多年前的莫雷岛上一样，“曾经作战的伙伴，也要迎来最后的战斗了！来吧！Dante！”

他又能做什么？唯有致上敬意。

在道路的尽头，Dante看见了黑色的骑士，被Qliphoth托着，沉睡着，孤苦而迢迢，不像个囚徒，像是异邦的小王子。

他掰断一根根枝条，将对方从树上抱了下来，搂在怀里。他的另一只手举起魔剑，然后，刺了下去。

“我算是解救了你被扭曲的一生吗？”Dante坐在地上，坐了很久，他两手空空，白色的灰沫飞在他的周围，魔界茜色的天空沉甸甸的压在身上。

“…至少我是自由的，现在，你也自由了。哥哥。”

Dante抱着自己，额头抵在膝盖，手臂环过自己的背，带着超过负荷的眷恋和保护。

[HE 分支]

做完了自己应该做的事，Griffon和Shadow已经先行动身，Dante也做好了一切准备，他回头，看到Nero还站在原地。

“怎么，小孩？还不回去？Kyrie在等你哦。”

“我也要去。”男孩沉着脸说道。

“唔。”Dante挑了挑眉，“不错的想法。可是，NO。”

“为什么？”男孩气笑了，“因为我是累赘？还是我是没用都没有？那个什么，Vergil，抢走了我的手，虽然他是你兄弟，我可不打算忘记这一档子事！”

“不是这样的。”

“那是怎样？！”他气喘吁吁的吼道。

“他不仅是我哥哥，他是你的父亲！”撑着桌子，背对着Nero的Dante自己也没想到他竟然是如此轻易的就将这句话说了出来。Nero，Vergil留在这个世界最后的痕迹。“我不会让你去杀死你的父亲。”这句话，他说的无比坚定；所有的责，他一个人承担。

Nero站在地板上，像是掉进了兔子洞。这个世界不是童话也不是电视节目，没有那么多亲生父母找上成年儿女的狗血事件，他很小的时候就明白了这点；然后…现在…他埋藏在心底的奢求有了新的憧憬。

“你别想甩下我一个！”年轻的猎人怒气冲冲的在Dante背后亦步亦趋，“如果你一早就知道的话，你怎么不说？！”

“我怎么说？你是Vergil的儿子？然后我哥坟头草都比Qliphoth要高了？我亲手杀过他！然后他又蹦出来然后我又杀了他这样？！”Dante脚步飞快，奈何摆脱不了就快贴到他背上的小孩。

Vergil，他的半身，他的兄弟，他一遍又一遍的失去他，他的挣扎，他的痛苦，无人能懂。他做好了再次杀死Vergil的准备，他即将再次的…他习惯了麻木了，就这样吧，就这样吧，这就是斯巴达双子被诅咒的命运。

他已经…承受不住了呀…

\--------------------------------------------

两人的前方，阎魔刀和Qliphoth的树枝在和V的三只魔兽战斗。

“Nero交给你了！”Dante骗术师一个一闪就摸上了前，留下不会瞬移的Nero无能狂怒。

“操Dante你这个混蛋！”男孩扯着嗓子吼到。

“哟嚯嚯嚯Super Star也来了呀！”Griffon不忘忙里偷闲的同Nero打招呼。

“我当然要来！”Nero没有办法只好先参与战斗，心里把某个死家伙骂了无数遍。

“啧啧啧Dante之子，这不是我们第一次共同战斗了呀！”

白发的孩子挥刀，皱着眉，“Dante说我是Vergil的儿子！”

“什么…哎哟！”一个愣神蓝色的大鸟差点被阎魔刀斩杀，紧急后撤了一步，“什么？天啊！为什么连我都不知道！”狮鹫怪叫着，“告诉我！孩子！你是怎么想的！”

“有谁管过我怎么想吗！”Nero委屈的大喊，“反正谁都不要死！”

蓝鸟飞旋在空中，V形的闪电欢快的跳跃着，“听到了吗！阎魔刀！潘多拉的盒子！最后的希望！”

奇迹般的，红色晶体形态的阎魔刀停了下来。

“还好你还能起作用。”Griffon叹了口气，第一次去掉了它喳喳惹人烦心的语调，不知道在对着谁说话。“去追上Dante，孩子，我们还没有失败。”

Punch Line从Nero手臂上脱离，年轻的猎人踩了上去。

\--------------------------------

“等等！”在Dante举起魔剑的千钧一发之际，Nero的手攥住了他，人类的手，从断裂处生出的。

“Dante。”男孩喘着粗气，轻轻的摇着头。

“这也是Vergil希望的。” Nelo Angelo被抱在怀里，Dante扯出一个难看虚妄的笑，那么骄傲自衿的一个人，怎么能忍受再次沦落为人偶的命运。

“聪明的Dante，”Griffon也飞了过来，停落在Nero的肩头，“你希望Vergil这样死去吗？”

红衣的成熟男人神情倦怠，充满了妥协，但他还是说，“…我比这世界上任何人，更希望他能活下去。”

希望他活着，有着幸福美好的生活。因为他值得。

“这就够了。”Griffon低下毛茸茸的小脑袋，“最后，哦天啦我说了几个最后了，”蓝鸟抖了抖羽毛，“我再给你最后一个可以笑话Vergil的小秘密，你知道Vergil最害怕的是什么吗？”

“是什么？”Dante失笑，“总不会是蜘蛛吧。”

“他最害怕的，不过是从游乐场回去后，没有人在家里等他呀…”狮鹫的声音渐渐低了下去，连同它蓝色的身体，垮塌成一段音符，一串魔纹，从Nero的肩膀流淌到地面，蜿蜒至Nelo Angelo的盔甲上。Shadow和Nightmare也是一样，闭上了眼睛，选择了意识的回归。阎魔刀褪回刀剑的状态，落在黑骑士垂下的手上。

“这是最后的礼物了，真正的最后了，很抱歉我们的意识也不完全，因此…”冥冥之中，一个叽叽喳喳的声音叫着。

黑色天使的手抖了一下，那些魔纹完完全全的浸没于他的盔甲后，他的眼睛发出诡异摄人的红光。在再次被阎魔刀捅一刀之前，Dante跳了出来。

“我的确发觉，有什么不对劲呀…”Dante的声音似哭似笑，魔剑被扛在肩上，“Nero！”他喊着小孩的名字。

“知道！等这件事结束之后，我会找你们两个算账的！”鬼手在男孩的背后浮现，他扭头看向握着阎魔刀，就像月神一样失去了自我意识的黑骑士，“父亲。”他喊道。

连同着Nero的协助，Dante很快压制住了Nelo Angelo。

我，比这世界上任何人更希望你活下去。

魔剑和阎魔刀交锋。

每一次杀死你，都是杀死我一部分的自己。

他跳跃着躲过次元斩。

我没有一天不是在悔恨中度过。

他抓住机会，剑锋抵住黑骑士的胸口。

如果当年的我能够也这样做！

魔剑从上至下剖开。

“Vergil！”Dante大声喊道，一张他熟悉的脸从间隙中露出来，黑骑士随之坠落。

他搂着赤裸的人，鲜活的，有生命的。

这是张年轻的脸，眼下有着青色的纹路。正如Griffon所说的，魔兽们的力量和意识还是不够，无法还原本来的Vergil，这个Vergil，相貌上更似Nelo Angelo时期的他。

不管怎样，这都是他的哥哥。

“都结束了？”收起绯红女皇，Nero走上前来。

“都结束了。”Dante点了点头。他抱着的人的睫毛闪了几下，睁开了眼睛。

“…Dante…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有人说想看，于是就摸了出来。HE小能手努力名不虚传【  
最开始因为‘这是个悲伤的结局’所以想写be，但jio不太好，借由@蝎蝎的意见写了双结局，我很开心ww谢谢太太的意见。


	17. Revive 复生 [1] [番外]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to尼禄：这个看起来19岁的哥是你爹

Nero脸憋的通红，那个词堵在他的喉咙里，但他就是没法说出口。

所幸他对面的人谅解的点了点头，“你可以叫我Vergil.”白发的男性说道。

“...Vergil。”Nero嗫嗫一句。但他没法把眼睛从他对面的人脸上移开，他很少想象自己的父亲是怎样的。哦shit在Dante出现后他的确是带入了这个老混蛋一段时间。在弄清楚乱七八糟的家庭关系后他也将Dante的头换成了一个更温柔？更和蔼？或者更凶恶？（考虑到Urizen做的一堆破事）的形象。

即便如此，还是和这个削瘦高挑，冷漠寡淡的年轻人相差甚远。天啦他看起来还没有20岁。皮肤是不健康的惨白，眼瞳是猩色的红，拄着手杖支撑着自己，另一只手握着阎魔刀，，看上去相当的…破败。他一直是这么虚弱吗？他发生了什么？

Nero注意到当他喊出‘Vergil’名字的时候，白发蓝衣的人的半阖上眼帘，深深的黑眼圈掩去了其中的晦涩和空寂。Nero在瞬间感到浑身不舒坦，男孩试图保持镇定，他做错了，他是个胆小鬼。

“Vergil！”Dante在不远处喊道。Vergil看了一眼，对着他的‘儿子’点了点头，向着红衣的男人走去。

\-----------------------------------

Dante在给Vergil擦脚。

他做的顺畅无比，他外表年轻的哥哥可不怎么想，那张脸在愤懑不平和恶语相向之间来回选择，“我不需要你这么表现兄弟爱。”他的哥哥嘲讽到。

“不，你需要。”Dante完全不在意，懒懒的开口。别看Vergil现在冷言冷语的贼溜，前半个月他还在笨拙的回忆用声带怎么去发音呢。事实上Vergil现在也没有抛下这个任务，在下午落日之前坐在沙发上，慢慢的用舌头滚出诗篇里的每一个词语，“她的…百合…和玫瑰…在枯萎和凋…凋亡”，语调怪异诡谲，能把所有文学作品读成爱伦坡的恐怖小说。而Dante就坐在一旁看着他。

“羞怯的玫瑰竖着她的刺/  
温顺的绵羊叉着吓人的角/  
而洁白的百合会用怡人的爱/  
不用刺也不用角，来点染她辉煌的美”

与之相对花费时间更长的，是Vergil要重新学会如何使用自己的双手双脚和其他器官。他重新变成黑骑士后连带着所有曾经的痛苦也返还了回来，破碎，然后重组。这可不是一个好的经历。最开始Vergil连下个楼梯都会摔一跤，Dante接住他，还给他的兄弟抛一个媚眼。“放开。”Vergil闪着红光的眼睛怒视他。

而Vergil，他憎恨着、憎恨着软弱无力的自己。Dante给他擦身的时候他恨不得拔出阎魔刀先捅死Dante再捅死自己来忘记这屈辱的一刻，但他多年未见的幼弟强硬的阻止了他的拔刀，用那种哄小孩的恶心语气对他轻言细语。Vergil一边胡乱的射出幻影剑一边在心中后退，他不是小孩也没有失忆，他套着个年轻人的壳子他还是那个经历了一切的Vergil，但是Dante，和他印象中相差的太多了。虽然他已经做好了他幼弟不再是高塔那个张扬无赖的少年的准备，但接受这个强势的、成熟的、不容置疑的男性是他弟弟还是有点困难。

洗澡的时候Vergil挣扎着，Dante无奈的叹气，他们小型的打斗快毁了整个浴室，谁的目的都没有达成。Vergil认识到继续射幻影剑不会解决任何问题，折磨Dante也不会击退他给自己带来什么好处，于是他只好咬牙切齿的接受Dante的‘服务’。

Dante，知道他哥哥虽然外表羸弱态若少女，但实则是一头可以随时咬断猎物脖颈的凶猛野兽，强大而充满兽性。他对这样的Vergil喜闻乐见，能够保护自己的、鲜活的哥哥从梦境里掉到他怀里他还有什么奢求？只要能维持现状，让他干什么都乐意。而且他可以看到，虽然Vergil每时每刻都在磨刀霍霍，也没真正动手不是吗。兄弟间天天吵架打架都不是事，只要那些深邃阴暗的过去不再回来。

Dante把黄色的毛巾搭在沙发上，又给他哥套上蓝色的拖鞋，勾着对方的臂膀方便他站起来而不是再次一屁股跌坐回去。“让开。”Vergil怒气冲冲，眼光像是要吃人，Dante回以带着笑意的眉眼。

重新回到正常的家庭生活是个很长、很艰难、又别样痛苦的过程，所幸他们的时间还有很多。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这可能是个会比正文长长长长的多的番外（。
> 
> 虽然吧，我觉得缓两天慢慢写东西会让文字更精雕细琢些，但天天摸小甜饼jio的也不错（x


	18. You Will Rise Again [2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V哥失明梗 (。

Vergil坐在Qliphoth的树王座上，闭上了眼睛，等待了几秒再度睁开。眼前仍是有如白绸的朦胧一片。

果然不该心怀侥幸。他想。

V舍弃自身融合了Urizen，带来了他的回归，但V和Urizen也对周围一无所知。Urizen的眼睛被藤蔓遮蔽了大半，恶魔在吃下果实后进化出无数的眼睛，渴望看见不能视之物，但终究是徒劳；继承了常识的V借由魔力的交换，由三只魔宠来探究周围的事物，传递给他信息，但动物的视野是扭曲的，他的半身也对于周围求索着，靠着魔兽为他引导前方的路途。而他自己，睁开眼睛后，依然无法对世界有着足够的感知。

此外，还有纷繁复杂的记忆重合，Nero、Nico、Trise、Lady以及…Dante。

Dante。

Vergil哈出一口气，他已经很久很久，没有见到过他的弟弟了。他对他的印象已经基本模糊，甚至不知道对方现在是个什么情况。V的记忆中Dante的形象也很模糊，白发的猎人总是避着这个和他哥哥有着莫名联系的神秘年轻人，没有任何理由，像是不断在逃避着什么，只不过方法是一个劲的往前冲而已。

“把阎魔刀给我。”他听见Dante的声音，比他想象中要冷静。他站起来，面向声源。“如果你想要，就自己来拿。这就是规矩。”

这是他第一次无法预料结局的战斗，多年后兄弟之间的兵刃相向，是否又会以一方的倒下和离开终结？当然，这次Dante有足够的机会在接下来的战斗中杀了他，他的弟弟爱着人类，爱着人类的身份和生活，而他这次做出的事可不怎么棒。他不会为所作所为忏悔，就看这个人怎么做了。

但是他的兄弟没有立刻攻上来，站在不远处语调放松，“童年回忆里，我们近是打架。”

这让Vergil控制不住自己的嘴角。自从回归后他的表情管理越来越差了。

他想说，战斗吧，至死方休，然后放手。

\-------------------------------------------------

Vegil已经做好了战死的准备。这就是Karma，业障，他追求力量没有错，但他不该放弃和伤害他的家人，时至今日他终于付出了代价：失去可视之力，溃败于双子的诅咒螺旋中。

但他也知道自己没有什么遗憾的了，他再最后还是和Dante会上了一面；而他的‘儿子’，还是不要知道他这个不负责任的父亲为好。

Nero突然跳出来的时候他是慌乱的，Dante在一边偷懒的举动既让他怀疑又让他失笑。他的弟弟，可能看出来的了吧。他的儿子说不定也一样。两个聪明的家伙。

Dante表示要跟着他去砍掉Qliphoth的树根，Vergil应许了。但魔界可不是好地方，死亡、尸体、毫无季节嬗变的寒冷或者热浪、从地底蔓延出来的黑烟和光、还有恶魔，恶魔，恶魔。在Vergil眼中，这是个毫无安全感的地界，他花了很多年去适应杀戮和猎食这一套，他不打算让Dante也学习这个。

他抗拒着用这样的状态去面对Dante，他的兄弟，他的对手。

在Dante说“一起回人类世界吧”的时候，他理所应当的开口：

“但是我拒绝。”

他们再次发起战斗。

\--------------------------------------------

“我要说，”Dante一屁股坐在地上气喘吁吁，“如果要论谁得分多就听谁的，我觉得我们永远分不出胜负了。”

“也许。”同样疲惫的Vergil挥手赶走看不见的空气，“但我们还有很多时间。”

Vergil知道Dante并没有留手，他很喜欢这样的做法。他脑海里那些模糊的念头告诫着他，不要让这丝微弱的光离开他的视线，不然他可能再次迷失在虚妄的追求中，忘了最重要的是什么。

他们在之后找到了一处安静的地方歇息。

“跟我回去吧，哥。”“不。”

Dante这么多天在他耳边唠叨着就这么一句话，堪比不停歇的播音员。而Vergil闭着眼睛也能冷酷无情的吐出拒绝的话。

“你不回去的话，你就不想看看Nero吗？”

Vergil沉默了。

Dante继续在叨叨，“这可是个麻烦的小子呀，最开始我在Fortune见到他时，他直接就踢了我帅气的脸一脚。”说到这儿Dante的声音中带着笑意，努力想象着这个场景的Vergil也勾起了嘴角。“哦，他还有个女朋友，长得真是漂亮，唱歌也很好听。”他继续说了很多有关这个小孩的事，他的教团骑士身份，收养他的家庭，他的导师兼哥哥，他的飞扬跋扈和敏感善良。

是个好孩子，

“你还记得Lady吗？”Vergil在脑海里刨了半天才挖出来一个倔强的形象，“塔上的那个女孩？”他没想到Dante发出了惊天动地的笑声，笑的胸腔都在震动。Vergil疑惑的皱起了眉。

“不…哈哈哈哈哈！！我已经很久没听到有人叫Lady‘女孩’了，她会喜欢这个称呼的噗！”

…很久了吗？Vergil思忖到。他的记忆里，还是那个被叫做‘愚蠢的女孩’的，Dante的异色瞳队友。

“已经这么久了呀。”Vergil低声说道。Dante在他的对面安静了一瞬，然后挪到了他的身边，很近的位置。

“老哥…你知道我现在长什么样吗？”Dante的声音轻轻的。

“我们长的一样的。”没有什么掩饰的必要了，Vergil自暴自弃的说道。他并不认为这个答案有什么变化，他们是双子，从同一个子宫降生，分享着同样的基因和血脉。

Dante的话语再次带出了温和的笑意，“不是哦，你要摸摸吗？”

Vergil沉默了一瞬，抬起手。“这个时候你还要把手套带着吗？”伴随着幼弟纠结的声音，年长的一方想起手套上可能还粘着血垢和泥土，他脱了下来。

……这和他想象中的，的确不一样。Vergil无法准确描述自己剧烈的心理波动，他的手指从脸颊滑到眼眶，摸到细屑的胡渣和微不可查的皱纹，这些对他来说费解而又困惑。他的指尖触碰到的不单是一张脸，是岁月，还有毫不留情的时间长河。和他一样，Dante同样在失去他的十几抑或几十年间流亡。他的手开始颤动，带着急躁和沉重；他的眼帘扇动着，像是挂着锡；他的心被禁锢住，没有了退路。

“…我不知道…”Vergil仿佛跌进了深渊，就如他曾经的那样，失去了对时间、对自身的感知。他的内心深处爬上痛楚，较之恐惧还严重。

“你知道吗，你现在和我的长相并不太一样。可能是生存环境不同吧，又或者是时间流逝不一样。你看上去比我年轻些，老哥。”Dante同样脱下手套的手抚摸在他试图掩饰的脸上。

Karma，一报还一报，当他在对力量的渴求中败于Mundus被改造为黑骑士又再度崩溃，他们就失去了彼此的同调。

“所以不要再抛下我了，跟我走吧，Vergil。”Dante的手从他脸上滑下，扣在了放在自己脸上的、Vergil不平静的双手上。温暖的、契合的。Vergil第一次知道他们的手，居然也是一样的大小。

他没法再说出拒绝的话。


	19. Truth or Drink 真心话还是喝酒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 兴趣使然的写作，非常不严谨；DV；Nero亲情向；所问的问题都是搜索自外网，有部分18+，生活方式也和一般的不一样；o到天边去的ooc和二设；双子搞在一起而且尼禄知道的前提

“所以这个游戏叫Truth or Drink（真心话还是喝酒），我从网上找到了专门兄弟姐妹玩的那那个版块。大概玩10多个题目吧，最多只能回避3次，每回避一次都得喝一杯酒，有问题吗？”Nero把电脑放在桌上开了个全屏好让双子都能看见题目大字。

“没有。”Dante首先摊了摊手，这个游戏是他和Nero先提出的，然后Vergil，他的兄弟，同意了，“有什么酒？”

“朗姆，白兰地，还要什么我可以去买，你们需要酸黄瓜吗？”

“我要朗姆，”Dante对着Vergil眨眨眼，“你呢。”

“白兰地。”Vergil微蹙着眉说，他是第一次玩这个游戏。Dante说这是庆祝他回归人类世界一周年纪念，他越来越不会拒绝他弟弟了。

“第一个，”Nero按了一下电脑鼠标，“谁是更聪明的那个？”

“Vergil，”Dante指了指坐在桌子对面的人，“我们还在上学的时候，Vergil就是是拿A+的那个，他现在学语言也很快。不然你想他是怎么这么快适应我们的语言的。”

是吗？Nero愣了愣，的确魔界肯定也有自己的语言，但他想到了喜爱诗集的V，“V念诗练得很好呀？”

“他都是背下来的。”Vergil平板的声音传来。父亲你知道你这是在拆自己的台吗。Nero无语的想。

“第二个，家里最被溺爱的那个喝一杯。”

不用人叫，Dante就自己给自己倒了一杯酒，Vergil看着他冷笑。

“第三个，谁是最有魅力的那个？”

“你。”Dante指着Vergil。

“啊？”Vergil小小的迷惑了一下，但他知道Dante至少没有说他坏话。

“对，就是你。”Dante笑着重复到。

“好吧。”Vergil点了点头。

“第四个，你们各自欠了多少外债？”Nero偷偷看了一眼Dante，他之前听说这个老家伙水电费都交不起。

“我只欠了，emmm，差不多100刀吧。”Dante注意到了Nero的视线，强调自己还是有理智的，“在披萨店和卖圣代的那里。我一般月底结清。而且我从来不欠银行的钱。那都是一群吸血鬼。真正的。”

好吧。Nero觉得这的确像是Dante做的聪明事。他看向自己的父亲，发现Vergil正在思考。他父亲才回来一年呀，而且看起来也没有买什么贵重的东西？

“不，不是现在的债务。”Vergil看着虚空回忆，“我上次到人间的时候买了很多珍本和艺术品。”

“那都二十年前了。”听说了V物理众筹后Dante觉得Vergil当时估计也是暴力行为分子，这个‘欠’字很有讲究呀。“你欠了多少。”

“三千万吧。”

！！！！！

两个白发猎人齐齐瞪向了理直气壮的年长半魔。

“我的天，老哥。我希望他们永远不要找上门来。”Dante痛心疾首的念叨。

“他们来了就说我死了。”Vergil满脸不在乎的说。

Nero看见Dante给自己倒了一杯酒，“你已经回答问题了。”男孩提醒到。“我需要喝一杯压压惊。”红衣的猎人有些恍惚。年轻的猎人想了想，“给我也倒一杯。”

“第五个，你们有抓到父母做爱吗？”

Vergil已经给自己倒了一杯喝下去了。传奇猎人对Nero眨了眨眼，Dante得一分。

“有的。”Dante有些兴致勃勃，“是的，我看到了，然后我去扒了Vergil的裤子。”

“什么？”不是Nero，而是Vergil皱着眉看着他的胞弟，他已经不记得这件事了。

“我小时候以为vergil是个女孩。”Dante咂咂嘴。

Nero：？？？

“在我家里，Eva是会先去亲Sparda的那个。而小时候，Vergil是经常先亲我的人。”Dante得意洋洋着说，幻影剑悬挂在他的脑门上。“不许用武力。”Nero警告道。他应该在游戏一开始就说好的。所幸他的父亲还挺照顾他，幻影剑碎裂在空中。

“第六个，你们关于对方最好和最坏的回忆是什么。”

“最好的，”Dante摸了摸下巴，“Vergil和我一起回来就是最好的了。”

Vergil思忖了一阵，“6岁还是7岁的时候，我记得不是很清楚了。Dante同我说‘生日快乐’。”他很平静的看着睁大了眼睛了Dante和Nero。

“我们是双胞胎，我们的生日是同一天呀。”

“是的，”Vergil颔首，“我也不知道你为什么要和我说生日快乐。”

Dante苦笑的摇了摇头，为他兄长所说的关于他的最好的回忆。

“最坏的呢？”

双子都给自己倒了一杯。

“第七个，谁是你们中是最幸运的和最喜欢做错事的（fuck-up）？”

“Dante。两个问题都是他。”Vergil哂笑，他的弟弟笑着给自己倒了一杯算是同意了哥哥的看法。

“第八个，你们认为谁是错误的出生？”

“Dante，”谁也不知道Vergil说的真话假话，“简直就是我的evil twin（黑暗自我）”

Dante挑了挑眉，“绝对是我。”

“好吧，”看到幼弟承认的长子又不乐意了，“Dante不是，我才是。我太…傲慢了。我过去不应该做一些事。”

“比如？”Vergil抿着唇，Dante就是要逗他的兄弟，“捅了我一刀？”

“闭嘴。”Vergil有些恼怒。

“不，”Dante的手肘搁在桌上，十指相扣，“我们都是，恩，因为妈妈的爱才生活在这个世界上的。没有哪一个是错误的出生。”

Vergil把头侧了过去，谁都没有看。

“第九个，脱处的年龄？”Nero扬了扬头，有趣的问题。

“13或者…14？”Dante艰难的想了想。Nero惊讶的看着他，“这么小？？”

“我当时还是Tony呢。”Dante无奈的说，“我在当雇佣兵，总是会遇到很多流莺的。那个年代所有的东西都很混乱。”

Vergil又给自己倒了一杯。

“这不是什么秘密呀。”Nero有些疑惑。Dante小声的同他说话，声音里带着笑意，“他只是发生的比我晚不想说而已，嘻嘻。”

“第十个，喔，直的程度是多少，1是super gay（非常弯），10是super straight（非常直）”他看着这两个搞在一起的老混蛋，难道都是1？

“什么意思？”他的父亲有些困惑的看着男孩，Nero想着怎么给他父亲解释，Dante倒是抢答了。

“我是5吧。”Dante摸摸下巴，“Vergil是8，或者是9。”

这真是令人…印象深刻。Nero点了点头。

“随你怎么说。”并没有听懂的Vergil跳过了这个问题。

“第十一个，房子起火了，你们会先救父母中的哪一个？”

“妈妈。”Vergil毫不犹豫的说。Dante给自己倒了一杯。2:2了。

Vergil皱着眉看着自己的弟弟，从肢体到语气都是不赞同，“他就是个混蛋（bastard）。”Nero因为这句话兴味了起来。他第一次听到Vergil说这种粗俗的话，对象还是他父亲的父亲，传说中的斯巴达。

“这个问题肯定是排除一切其他情况，比如我们是恶魔半魔什么的，那我无法说我先救谁，我都会去救的。”Dante解释道，对他老哥贬低侮慢的话语也很感兴趣，“我一直以为你很崇拜他。”

Vergil的手指旋转着玻璃酒杯，他的眼神已经有些迷茫了，“我崇拜他和我认为他是个混蛋没有关系。”

“十二，说你最喜欢的性姿势是什么？”Nero看了看电脑屏幕，对呀还是兄弟姐妹板块呀，可能是他的身份不太适合吧。

话音未落Vergil就给自己倒了一杯。Dante则是坐直了身子，露出一副‘你说这个我可就不困了呀’的表情，“我觉得…”但Vergil立即把一杯酒磕在了他兄弟的面前。

“喝，Dante。”他命令道。Dante耸耸肩，失望的闭上了嘴。

“十三，你们有兄弟之间的手势吗？”

“Jackpot？”Dante做出一个枪的手势，“可惜Vergil现在不肯和我一起做了。”年幼的一方长吁短叹到。

“这是小孩子才会做的事。”Vergil嫌弃到。“不，我不会再和你做这个了Dante。”

“十四，你觉得对方什么地方需要改变？”

“没有。”Dante坦然的说，“我觉得现在很好。”

Vergil则是犹豫的想要再度给自己满上一杯。“嘿，你的三次机会已经用光了！”Dante兴奋的叫到。

Vergil的手收了回来，他的手环在一起，过了十秒钟才开口，“我觉得你需要把你的胸毛剃一下。”

“什么？”Dante愣了一下，然后疯狂的大笑出来，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

Vergil沉痛的捂住了脸。

“十五，最后一个，谁是双胞胎里最浪荡的哪一个？”

Dante立马给他老哥倒了一杯，“来，喝吧。”Vergil抓了两次才成功的把酒杯举起来。

“完了。”Nero把电脑盖上，走在桌上给自己也倒了一杯，“为家庭干杯（Cheers for family）”

“为家庭干杯。”Dante和Nero的杯子碰了碰。

Vergil撑着脑袋眯着眼睛，感觉什么都是混沌的，“…为家庭干杯…”年长的半魔嘟哝着说，口齿不清。

“爱你（Love you）。”Dante和Vergil半空中打晃的杯子碰了一下。  
“爱你…”他老哥压根就不知道自己在说什么了。

Dante把他的哥哥扶了起来，蓝衣的恶魔温顺的把头搁在他的脖颈处，略微带着酒气的呼吸喷洒出来。

完美的三杯倒。Dante喜滋滋的想。下次就按这个标准来。


	20. 千山独行 [NV]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero的苦逼单相思

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NV；V哥背景板；Nero POV；NK ex-关系
> 
> 前言：一腔孤勇，野犬啸月 ----《沉睡的银河》

[爱而不公]  
Nero很小的时候就明白了一个道理，爱是不公平的。

他的养父母爱他，也爱着Credo和Kyrie。当这对夫妇望着他们的时候，他们可能会着眼于Kyrie沾染上彩笔颜色的小手，会是Credo一幅小大人撇着嘴的脸；他们看Nero的时候，会看看他银白色的头发。

他还有Credo和Kyrie共同生活的时候，他偶尔会和那些嘴臭的小孩子打架，Kyrie会事后用湿布和棉签来清理他脸上的小伤口，他的女孩很少责备他，因为她知道他是在为这个家战斗。Kyrie会为那些被揍的更惨的男孩子们抱歉，但他们之间的爱更为紧密。

他爱着Kyrie的时候，他们的每一个眼神都冒着火星，而他们的痛苦再还未预见时就开始逐步沉淀。Credo走了，他作为剩下的唯一男子汉要承担这个家庭。生活如何维持下去。他心中彷徨，靠着斩杀恶魔，才找到了人生的支点。

如果只有他和Kyrie两个，生活是足够丰裕的。但他们收留了几个孤儿，也给孤儿院提供了很多的资金帮助，这让他们的生活有时候显得捉襟见肘。

在生活的重压下，他们又从爱情回到了亲情。并不是他们不再爱着彼此，只是没有了那份冲动，更多的时候，他们更愿意坐在桌边，一个缝补着孩子们的衣服，一个计算着过去和即将的开支。他们望着彼此的眼神平和而又恻痛，救世主灾难的真相无法说出口的情况下，他们都是背负了罪的。死了多少人，死是哪些人，哀告的灵魂盘旋在他们的头顶。

然后他遇见了V，黑发诗人非常人性的，温暖祥和的态度治愈了他，让他再次对一个人充满了憧憬。他会想象着这个沉默神秘的男人出现在厨房，图书馆，咖啡厅的角落，捧着一本书，交叉着双腿低垂着头，注意到他的视线后给他一个缱绻的笑。性别并没有什么问题，V让他感到慰藉，他想和他去寻找快乐。

然后…V融合，不，回归了，Vergil出现了，他的父亲，他恶魔血脉向上追溯的那一人。他以为他会为了V被‘替换’到让伤心抗拒，但是在Vergil对着他歪了歪头，将阎魔刀捅进他的肚子，让他离远点时，那一瞬间野火燎原，他的心脏是饥渴的。

他对Vergil的感情是已经刷好的油画布上的不断叠色，和他眼神交接的欢快，会被拒绝的退缩胆怯，战斗时血和铁的拼杀快感，手淫后的悔恨失望，Vergil认可的看向他时的欣慰，想要折断这个人的恶毒，以及想要进入对方的渴望，渴望，渴望。

Vergil浅薄的唇、他的腿、他的冷笑、他包裹在手套里弯曲的手指、他的背影、他仰起头的高傲、他身上雪松的气息、他的温柔、他的锋利、他的强大、他的惹人怜惜、他向后梳起的头发、他遇到不熟悉的事物时迷惑强撑着的表情、他的保护、他将武器劈向他的狠厉、他走在月光下的平静、他的不屑、他的衣摆、他对生之一切的残忍漠然、他的野性、他的性感魅力、他的独裁、他的不自知、他的motivation。

他在大脑里刻录下这些印象，电流在皮层辛辣的涌动，他祈求着向这个人跪拜，而后在对方接近时压制对方。他可能会被杀死，但置身危险之中让他更为兴奋。

事实上他只是在Vergil收刀后了然的点点头，知道今天的训练结束了，他把红后背在背上。Vergil的肩膀擦过他。

“你要不要…出去走走？”Nico在有一天抽着烟坐在他旁边，这么对他说道。

“啊？”Nero迷惑的看向武器师。

“我说，”卷头发的雀斑女人弹了弹烟灰，“你没法解决这件事，你又被困在这件事里面的时候，就走吧。走的远远地，说不定你再度回来的时候就有了转机呢？或者等你不再在意这件事后，再回来。”

Nero沉默，手无意识的给红后加油，车库里没有风，显得更加沉闷滞重，他在几分钟开口：“这么明显？”

Nico点了点头，“至少看的出来的都看出来了。”

那还有没看出来的。Nero在心里补充到。连言语有时都无法完全理解的那个人，感情这种无形之物，又怎能顺利的传达呢？

他去和Kyrie说，女孩看着他，露出了一个笑，“去看看外面的世界吧，Nero。”

他把他的决定告诉了他熟悉的那些人，所有人都觉得这是个好主意，尤其是他父亲，Vergil大力支持，十分支持，强烈支持他说的要出去游历一番的举动。

他对这个男人说完了他所有的计划，他打算做的事，他在路上可能会遇到什么他都能有方法解决，他也许没有固定的路线他会一路靠接委托生活着。他说了很多，唯一没有说出口的就是向他的父亲询问，你能送送我吗？

Vergil倒是如同想象一样没有多说几个字，也许年长的半魔本来就没什么好说的。

他在一个清晨独自出发，没有一个人相送，只带着他的红后和他的一腔怨苦。

Nero一直都明白，爱是不公平的。

[千山独行]  
外面的世界有什么不同吗？其实也没有，还是人，还是恶魔，还是那些贪嗔痴和爱恨情仇。只不过Nero他以亲历者、目击者的身份更深入的参与了这些事。曾经他给教团做黑活，他的任务只是猎杀那些失去人类意识的恶魔，但是在外面，他看到了更多比恶魔还残忍的人。而人，一直都比恶魔要复杂。他时而感到振奋，时而感到颓丧。有时他站在尸体旁同那些侥幸存活下的人一起缄默，收获警惕或仇视或感谢的眼神；有时他坐下，恶魔的灰消失在空中，他同样迷失了自我；有时他一分钱酬劳都拿不到，而他不能像杀恶魔那样随便杀人；有时委托人和被委托人都死了，他站在寂静的荒原，只有火苗和木头起舞发出噼里啪啦的响声。

他感觉自己变了很多，又感觉自己什么都没变。他可以喝下一桌子伏特加不醉，可以在流莺将光裸的身子贴上他后背的时候面无表情的推开；他还是不喜欢烟味，他对Vergil的爱逐渐倾于麻木，不是说他再次失去了对他的爱，而是他有时会忘了为什么会爱这个男人。似乎只要一想到Vergil的存在，他的心脏就会紧缩，而一在脑海里模拟出这个人，想象着这个人坐在他的旁边，他又再度归于平静。

一份过于浓烈的感情压在心底，沉默直至腐烂。

他遇到过一个带毒的恶魔，和他同行的几个人死了，他靠着半魔的体质撑了下来。他倚靠在石头上，从靴侧抽出小刀，冰冷的金属插进溃烂的皮肤，剔出腐肉，喷涌出大量的血液，染红了他一条手臂和半件衣服。他在寥廓的星野下喘息啜泣，心中的腐肉如何剔除。

他因为无意中踏入战争的泥沼被困在了这个国家，他停留在一个叫Al Arafa的地方。在这里几十万困苦的、无处可去、失去身份的人民居住墓穴之城中，和他们家人抑或先祖的尸骨呆在一起，虚妄的生命和真实的死亡相互依托。他接下了一个委托，杀死恶魔，这儿的人帮他逃出这座城。

他在地底深处追到了在墓穴里迷路的一只小恶魔。墓穴之城经过长年累月的累积十分庞大，恐怕只有真正的死人才能从地狱之路中逃离。红后斩断恶魔的首尾，他无意劈乱了几面墙，骨头砸落在他的脑袋上，他站在骸骨之上发呆。

他模糊的感觉到，他的爱无法像有限的生命一样死去，无法平静的被葬于六尺泥土之下。但这种无望的爱是值得的，即便他不能得到任何果实，他也心甘情愿。他该回去了，他也许会输，他也想输的像个男人。

[月桂在召唤我]  
Nero承认他费了很大的力气找回家，没有告诉其他人。他身上的钱不怎么够，还去餐厅刷了几天盘子，搭着一周出现一次的大巴车才到达最近的城市，他坐在车尾上，觉得自己就是被运送的大白菜，他的背后牛吽吽的在叫。

他回去后好好洗了个澡，觉得自己身上什么乱七八糟的气味都没有了，才去了那家事务所。我终于和他再度相见。Vergil当时正在等他，Nero坐下来，慢慢的说他都去了那些地方，他又卷入了哪些波涛，遇到了什么样的事什么样的人。太阳底下无新事，但自己亲身经历过的还是不一样的。

嗯，很有意思，有些地方我都是第一次听人说起。Nero听到年长于他的人近乎叹息的说。

你……愿意和我一起去这些地方吗。

他的头低垂着，脸是红的，手脚发酸。

数5下我就站起来转身走。Nero这样想着。5、4…还是数十下吧10、9、8…我这样是不是给他带来困扰了，8、7，也许我真的是做错了，7、6、5，vergil真能理解我在说什么吗，4、3，我中间停了这么多次要不要还是从5开始数？3、2、1…

他感觉到自己的下巴被勾了起来，贴上温暖干燥的唇。

他拽紧对方衣服上的花纹，一遍流泪一边回吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说好了是个苦逼单相思，最后是个HE就可以啰~  
最开始是被 油条太太 的文所启迪的，太太的文写的太美了，把我给感染的一塌糊涂，向太太询问征求到了‘一腔孤勇，野犬啸月’这句话，于是就有了这篇文。


	21. 石榴 [2Dx小维] [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他偷走了他年幼的哥哥，就像哈迪斯偷走了珀耳塞福涅一样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2Dx小维；全程希腊神话捏他；ooc；是甜文（确信）；是短篇（也许）

真实的代价是什么？

就是你要背离所有的妄想，活在一个孤独、充满谎言、身边有人死去的世界里；更糟糕的是，你会永远孤独、充满谎言、身边有人死去。

所以Dante莫名其妙的被阳光照射进眼睛的时候，他下意识的窜到了离他最近的阴影里，就像一个忍受不了任何太阳光线的吸血鬼一样。他极目张望，观察着四周，嗯，红顶灰砖的双层大房子，被三面水环绕，他站在屋子的阴影倾泻的一侧。远处可以看见白色的篱笆和木材仓库，还有栽种的摇曳着枝条的白杨。一切都是那么熟悉，又是那么陌生；那么的真实，又那么的虚假。

他听见了小小的咳嗽声，这让他警惕了一下，但这的确只是轻微的，发自一个患病了的小孩子的声音。他蹑手蹑脚的顺着外壁摸过去。这可和他平时的行为不太符合，他一般都是以最帅气的姿势华丽出场的，但这次他想小心一点，他踩着厚实的土地就像踩着天鹅绒的毯子。他挪到了一扇白色的蜿蜒着紫藤藤蔓的窗户边，推开了这扇窗户，就像他在从前的岁月里无数次推开它的动作一样。他看见一个银白色头发的小孩子，闭着眼睛躺在床上，呼出热气，额头上盖着一小块湿透的帕子。

他真可爱。

Dante在心里这样对自己说道。他不想表现的太像一个变态，所以他是不是应该移开自己的视线去和这家的主人打个招呼，说说自己迷路了？但他定住不动的脑袋显然没有任何说服力，他的双臂撑在窗栏上，用一种他自己都没察觉的宠溺的、温柔的眼神看着床上吐着气的孩子。

他真迷人。

Dante在心里又复述了一遍，暖洋洋的感觉淹没了这个银发的男人，他想伸出手摸摸这个孩子红透的像石榴一样的脸颊，他也的确这样做了。他的皮革手套还没碰到小孩的时候就被侧头躲开了。孩子没有睁开眼睛，咳嗽了一声。

“Dante…离我远点，你挡着我的光了…”

Dante可不会管这些，他像个男孩一样咧开嘴露齿而笑，“不要，Vergil，你生病了吗。”

男孩，实则是他的哥哥，无力的在空中挥了挥手如同驱赶着一只恼人的苍蝇，“我感冒了…我要休息。”半魔也会生病吗？Vergil亲身证明会的。他和他的小弟弟赌气很晚才睡，没有盖好被子，第二天就感冒了，还有点低烧。他的妈妈正在照顾他。Dante？他不是出去玩了吗？他回来了？这个小傻瓜的声音什么时候变得这么低了，还是因为他感冒了所以听东西都不一样了？

Vergil不太想看到挡住了他的光的人，他模糊的在心里知道这是他的弟弟，这就够了。

而Dante，已经是个成年男性的这个，攀着窗户爬进了屋子里，幸好这个窗户够大不会把他的屁股卡住，现在他蹲在了年幼的Vergil的床边，他的哥哥不耐烦的再次把头扭向了另一边，还是没有看他。

他真好看。

这是一个活着的、散发着蓬勃生命力的Vergil，没有那副趾高气昂的悲悯，也没有那副被控制的麻木。连皱着的眉头都是鲜活的，小小的手攥着的身上的被子，腿却不自觉的想要蹬开它。Dante赶紧把被子往上方拉了拉。

Dante听到了脚步声，哒哒哒的走过来，端着什么东西，也许是一盆水因为他听见了液体晃荡的声音，他还听到了布料摩挲着皮肤的声音。

他在接下来的几秒中陷入了空白，就是他之前那个愚蠢的大脑终于决定和他签订了离职合同，打算让另一个更聪明的来代替自己。他飞快的卷起了那张小毯子把Vergil抱了起来，他听见了一声微弱的惊呼，红色和银色交织的身影飞快的从窗户冲了出去。伴随着一声重物砸落地板的响动，背后有一个凄厉的女声喊叫了出来，“Vergil! Where are you! Vergil!”

Dante要说，他是个现实主义者，一个绝不会相信什么穿越时空平行世界这类频繁出现在CW电视台的剧情。他相信的是，如果你一直陷入在一个黑暗时代，那你就绝对不会放弃任何一丝光；你只要看见，就一定会出手夺走它。他攀着那根垂落的蜘蛛丝，这暗示着一个新的福境。

他奔跑着，风声在他的耳边呼啸，红色的衣摆在背后拉扯住弧线，他觉得自己就像一只飞鸟，没有翅膀也在翱翔。Vergil的小脑袋从毯子里挣脱了出来，惊恐而又警惕的瞪着他，Dante在百忙之中给了他一个安抚的笑。他的小哥哥费力的想把自己脱离出来，Dante感觉被Vergil用头撞击的肋骨隐隐作痛，敞开的胸口被咬出了好几个牙印，腰估计也青了一大片。他抱的很紧，所以小孩的双手还是被裹在毯子里，不然他的脖子就要遭殃了。

“嘿嘿，别这样Vergil，很痛的。”Dante小声的抱怨到，“哥哥。”

Vergil停止了自己的攻击行为，他发现这个突然劫持他的男人没有在斯巴达家的地盘里收到结界的阻碍，仿佛他生来就是这里的一部分。同时这个人知道他的名字，叫他‘哥哥’。更多的秘密，他就没法从那张洋溢着愉快的笑的脸上挖掘出来了，之前他的抗争被证明是无用的，他需要等待更多的机会。

察觉到Vergil安分下来的Dante笑的更开心了。他很久很久没有回到这块地界了，单纯凭着感觉往前跑着，无尽的回忆匆匆漫过了他的脑海，闭锁着的衣柜，厮杀与大火，鲜血，还有死亡，离那栋大宅越远越好，这就是他的选择。

他偷走了他年幼的哥哥，就像哈迪斯从珀耳塞福涅的母亲德墨忒尔身边，偷走了他的爱人一样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2d：他真可爱，他真好看，他真迷人（云恋爱三连）  
和 @ScarletK 太太一起开脑洞的文，我负责正文和番外，太太负责开车（给太太递笔）  
要相信官小2d的确是如黑洞般爽朗愉悦的一位青年（。


	22. 敬谢不敏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 糟糕的催眠play
> 
> 裸露是好文明  
需要得到允许的禁尿控制  
强制高潮

Vergil看见Dante捧着个手机就烦。

“你应该少花一些时间在这上面。”年长的半魔警告道。

“はい（ha i）”白发的弟弟这么答道。即便是作为有着强大自制力的猎人，在这个小东西的娱乐价值前面也颇显无力呢。

Dante随手按掉要求他更新系统的提醒，看着商店头标上的99+，还是决定把常用软件更一下，他之前用的几个都已经耍赖似的不点更新不让他用了。他无所事事的刷着商店，没注意按到了哪个下载按钮，等他退回桌面，第二页上多出了一个软件。

[让您玩的开心的~dokidoki恋爱系统~❥(^_-)]

这是什么galgame吗？

Dante点开，白色的页面加载的很快。

[请首先为您所爱的人拍一张照片吧~]

“老哥！”Dante抬起头喊了他哥一声，Vergil皱着眉看向他，“茄子！”Dante举起了手机。

[照片已加载，请问您确定吗？]

确定。

[目前的Early Access只支持随机玩法无法指定玩法哦，请问您确定吗？]

确定。

[欢迎您加入我们的社区~请和您所爱的人好好享受哦~这是一个一旦开始就无法停止的游戏~希望您在最后，也能保持本心…]

随后出现的浅粉底爱心界面上只有简陋的三个白线框。

[请摇一摇您的手机开启随机玩法~与您所爱的人保持足够多的互动，就可以开启更多的框哦~]

一排文字填充了第一个空白地界—[裸露是好文明]

Dante听见稀稀索索的声音抬起头，Vergil从沙发上站了起来，开始---脱衣服。

我----擦！！！！

Dante目瞪口呆的看着他老哥脱下大衣，露出光洁的裸臂，随后解开了双层马甲，和大衣一起放在了沙发上，然后是裤子，靴子—Vergil回来快两月了也还没养成穿内裤的习惯。

赤裸的，美丽的如同月桂树的Vergil站在事务所大厅中央，胸口微微起伏着，带动着两颗珊瑚红缨，平坦不失力量的腹部有着清晰的肌肉纹路，脐下的皮肤连同下体的银白毛发浅浅的一层铺盖着，那根不大不小的性器安安静静的垂落在双腿之间；他笔直颀长的双腿，Dante最爱的部分，如此清晰具有冲击力的展现在他眼前，瓷器一般细瘦的双足踏在并不怎么干净的地板上。

“你那是什么眼神？”Vergil回望他的弟弟，对方以一种世界末日的表情看着他。

Dante罢工的脑细胞挣扎着回来上班，紧绷着皮肤才把脸上的惊惶压下去。“不，没什么。”他说道。

Vergil坐回了沙发上继续看他的书，他完美的躯体在透过浑浊彩璃窗的日光下像是要融化的奶油一样。Dante首先冲过去挂上了暂停营业的牌子，才小心翼翼的坐在了他哥旁边，一般情况下他哥不会阻止他这个举动的。

他的手搭上Vergil的肩，摩挲着一小块皮肤，他平常不太有机会这么做。他自己的身体热的发硬，如果进浴室他能想着Vergil的裸体一分钟给自己冲出来。他哥对他蓬勃的冲动像是没看到一样。Dante把手滑向Vergil的腰时，他老哥才转头莫名其妙的看了他一眼，“你想打架？”

Dante一下就无语了，他老哥看起来也并非性冷呀，就是愣的看不懂他一丁点暗示，他给他抛了无数次玫瑰他老哥的第一反应都是抽出阎魔刀拦根砍断，“You mock me? (你是在嘲讽我吗)”简直让他欲哭无泪。

“不，我不想打架。”Dante收回了手，他还硬着，但冲动就被沮丧掩盖了一部分，他摸出自己的手机，怀疑的前后看了看仿佛这是个外星科技产物，他的理智告诉他他应该研究一下这个诡异的事是怎么发生的，但他下半身给他的指令是再研究一下摇一摇。

一排文字填充了第二个空白地界—[需要得到允许的禁尿控制]

？？？

Dante看见Vergil再度站了起来，给自己倒了一大杯水，真的是一大杯，然后咕噜咕噜一口气喝完了，再次倒了一杯，如此往复了几次，连猎人都能看出那小腹涨起了一个微妙的弧度。

“哥！”Dante一直沉迷于赤裸肉体的脑子反应过来了有些不对劲，他冲了过去，又不知道自己要说什么，“…别喝了？”

他老哥状若恍然的看了他一眼，放下了杯子，坐了回去。Dante松了一口气。接下来的一段时间，他无聊的划着手机屏幕，实则欲盖弥彰的偷看他哥。Vergil的表情从平和，到微微皱眉，到眉间聚起山峰，脸颊泛红，身体颤动起来，弓起了腰身，Dante看到他的大腿加紧了，性器有抬头的迹象。

还只是觉得事情很好玩的Dante在心底小小的吹了声口哨，他假兮兮的开口，觉得自己简直太坏了，“你还好吗，Vergil？”

他老哥没法回答他的话，白发的年长男人看得出是想站起来，还没迈出一步就跌在了地上，Dante赶紧拉住他。

“我，哈，觉得，不太对劲，哈--”Vergil合上眼帘，他—不太舒服，是哪儿不舒服他也不确定，他只是—想释放，但没有办法—哈！

Dante想把他哥拉起来，被直接一巴掌挥开，“离我…远点！”

蜷缩倚在沙发边上的男人，腰身弓起如同竖琴的琴梁，他的双手向下探去，只是双手按压着自己的腹部，不得要领且徒劳的举动看着出让他更痛苦了。

Dante几乎是迷乱的看着Vergil脸上被压榨出来的霞色，他的一只手也往对方的腹下探去，直接抓住了那根阴茎，轻微抖动的生殖器是干燥温暖的，一滴水也冒不出来。他的小臂同时被雪白弯曲的双腿狠狠夹住，连骨头都要断裂。

Dante穿着粗气，他抖着自己的另一只手解开皮带开始撸动着自己的老二，他舔了舔唇，Vergil梳的规范的头发已经垂落了几根下来，他盯着他老哥徘徊在狠厉和崩溃之间的容颜，冷酷的下达了命令，“尿出来。”

一条弧线直接从Vergil的腿间射出来，远远的浇在地板上，大概持续了十多秒才慢慢停止。Dante同样飞快的到了一个顶峰，他没有移开看着Vergil脸的视线，他自己的下巴也点上了白浊。

Vergil的身体歪斜在沙发边上，眼神空茫，双手随意的垂落在地上，屋子里弥漫着一股腥臊的气味。Dante站起来，居然还有点头晕，他觉得他需要换条裤子。

他再度摸出手机，看着简单直白的屏幕，心神恍惚，这真是……太诡异了，他想不出是什么东西才能不经过任何手段直接掌控一个半魔，而他却是利益者得到了这份礼物。

他都没注意自己又晃了晃手腕，一排文字填充了第三个空白地界—[强制高潮]。

他猛的扭头看向Vergil，男人哐的一下栽倒在地上，一向寡淡的脸上血色全无，张开了嘴，舌尖抵在外面。他老哥刚刚解放的性器本来塌在大腿内侧，这下子直接硬挺的在小腹耀武扬威，冒出白星点点，一道道溅洒在肚子、胸口、乃至飙射到了脸上。

“Dan—Dante！！”Vergil应该是无意识的叫着他的名字，Dante赶紧扑了上去，在他哥连射了至少三发的时候发现事情大条了，是个人啊呸是个半魔也得精尽而亡呀！！

“操这东西怎么删除！！”Dante抖着手长按软件，整个屏幕摇抖起来就是没有那个小叉，他有点开页面，完全没发现什么停止呀解除呀的按钮。

“操！”Dante一边按着他在地上扭动颤动着的兄弟一边焦急的摸索着软件，这东西果然是个祸害！

[看来您对目前的目前的玩法有所不满呢~我们为您提供撤销的选项~然后会有新的玩法补充上来哦~]

[是否撤销当前‘需要得到允许的禁尿控制’？]

确定！

[是否撤销当前‘强制高潮’？]

确定定定！！！

Vergil终于不抖了，瘫软在地上，他的下身一片狼藉，混杂着黄黄白白的液体。Dante浑身都是冷汗，看了一眼屏幕，顿住了。

[新的玩法已补充~希望您喜欢~]

[精液是食物]  
[一本正经的足交]

手机掉落在地上，玻璃的屏幕依然闪着光，Dante知道了这可不是什么礼物，这是浮士德和梅菲斯托费勒斯的邪恶交易，无法停止的游戏，将人拉入地狱。


	23. Revive 复生 [2] [番外]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 病弱的V哥与拌嘴的双子

Vergil，他并不是完全健康的，不然他也不会花了这么长的时候都无法恢复力量。他像一个被打碎的瓷碗，勉强再度拼凑了起来，但裂缝依然存在，伤口也从来没有消失。

Dante想要打开窗，给屋里透透气，Vergil无力的躺在床上。猎人一打开经久失修的木头就立刻关上了，Devil May Cry可不是存在于什么商业繁华区，这儿是贫民和被抛弃者的地盘，这也暗示着有些味道肯定不这么好闻。

我们要去Fortune吗，我觉得那儿空气好一些。Dante提议到，一点也不为他最近焦头烂额的大侄子考虑一下。

有区别吗，这些空气？对一个半魔来说。

Dante笑着，他坐在床边，他的笑带着容忍和宽厚的力量。

你感觉怎么样了？

他每天都会这么问一次，而每次Vergil都是不耐烦的模样。

告诉我。他的语调中有一种愠怒，不过这个愤怒是毫无力量的，至少对于他的兄弟而言。Vergil只是给他翻了个白眼。

我失去了我的力量，我的人性，留下的只有我的噩梦，我还能坏到哪里去？

而Dante，只能沉默的看着他，像灯塔凝视着无尽的黑暗。

你不是父亲，别安慰我。Vergil裹在被子里，一只胳膊伸出来放在脑袋边上，他的动作并不多，雨夜濒死的鸟兽那般呼吸着，缓长而急促。

哦，Dante嗤的一声笑了出来，你是我哥哥，我是你弟弟。

那你就表现的像个弟弟的样子。别像个老祖母一样。

我可没见过我们的祖母。Dante笑的快抽了。他不知道就这么反驳他哥哥貌似天底下最好玩的事。而Vergil显然也语无伦次不知道自己在说什么，他在发现自己拌不过自己的兄弟后就赌气不出声了。

很久之前，他们两个的恶魔血统还没这么明显的时候，双子也曾生过一些不大不小的病，他们会感冒，会发烧，会拉肚子，夏天会起痱子，冬天会生冻疮。Eva会给他们裁剪季节合适的衣服；Sparda，他还没有走的时候，会一本正经的拿着故事书念着睡前故事，那故事说的就是他自己的故事这恶魔居然不害懆。

Dante轻轻勾住了没有握成拳的那只手掌，他指尖下面的皮肤涌动着不相称的热量，像是高温的火炉，而这只手摆放在床上，纹丝不动。

别碰我，很疼。Vergil的眼睛是闭上的，他在努力调整忍耐体内絮乱的气息，那些重组的脏器组织从来就不给他一天好日子过。

Dante小心翼翼的靠近了他哥哥旁边，还要注意不要碰到，他把Vergil的这句话和‘人类成功登陆了火星！’并列了起来，说不准哪个的真实性大一些。Vergil从不示弱。这句话在现在看来并不完全正确。

Vergil在Dante不说话的时候就保持沉默，像是加雷特（Garreta ）的现实主义油画，有一种缤纷柔软的美感。

我有没有说过，你这样躺着的样子很性感。

没有，你这个精虫上脑的混蛋。Vergil没有睁开眼睛，但他的嘴角在冷笑。Dante去亲那刻薄的唇角。

Vergil, me dear Vergil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇的哥emmmm又软又尖利，反正也是哥嘛，就当写写不同的哥了。


	24. 生命结账 Pairaiosi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 维吉尔接受了一个‘馈赠’逃出魔界，因此他需要在死前偿还完他的债务。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DV；Nero亲情向；我不允许有人没看过官漫的新一话（爆哭）；Major Character Death Alarm
> 
> Pairaiosi是希腊文，在古希腊时代意指生命的尽头，又或为生命结账，用现代语境/语义的话是Expiring Loans或者Settlement，清偿贷款

Vergil从没有如此清晰的感受到自己的脆弱，他的精神备受压抑，对力量的渴求在他的身体里咆哮，却一无所获。如果他不做一些事，这份脆弱最终会吞噬他。

他席地而坐，背部依靠在枯萎的树下，这棵树看起来像是一棵失去了结果能力的无花果树；树的枝桠直直指向奇怪而高的天空，魔界的夜没有星星，但也能听到诡谲的笑从不知名的角落传来。他眼瞳中的光是唯一的亮，逼退漆黑如沥青的空气，看到站在他不远处的，背负着沙漏的时光女神。

魔界的传说，你会在将死之际被时光女神眷顾，得以在破败和寂然之前寻求到平静和安宁。

但Vergil不会逃避，也不会妥协，“离远点，否则你会死。”他说道，声音如同冷风中摇曳的烛火。

“我知道。”女神居然回答了他的话语，“我还知道你也会死。”

“我就在这儿，我怎么会死。”他存在着，他呼吸着，他活着。

“你活不过日出。”

没有绝望，只是不断增长的悲愤。他不怕死，也不惮这个结局，他只是希望还能再进一步，再往前走一点，而不是在荒芜的魔界陨落。…他还有，没有见到的人。

“那你既然这么有能力的话，就把我送到人间吧。”Vergil撑起自己的身体站了起来，平静的说道。

“没有什么是理所当然的。”女神说。

Vergil看着他。

“你的债务还没有还清，你欠一位叫Dante的，还有一位叫Nero的。还清了债务，你就可以死去了。”

Dante，他的兄弟；Nero是谁？

“你的儿子。”

Vergil空白了一瞬，真是，很久很久以前的事了。

无形的空间裂缝在女神的身边打开，女神背后的沙漏也停止了流动，“我先不让你的时间行走，你会偿清债务，对吗。”

“是的。”Vergil走了进去，“我承诺（I promise）。”

\-------------------------------------------------------

裹紧了袍子，Vergil花了一会功夫才认出来这已经是人类的世界了，他头顶的天空是亮堂的，人的气息，繁杂的吵闹声，新鲜的没有带有血味的空气。他走过大街小巷，凭着直感，找到了一扇半拉起的转闸门，里面传来乒乒乓乓敲打着金属的声音。

“那个，你，需要什么吗？”他看见一个银白色头发的男孩，拿着一根脏兮兮的扳手，长得还算健壮，个头并没有他高，面容稚嫩。看到他的第一反应居然是向他问好。Vergil在心里摇了摇头。这孩子如果呆在魔界第一天就会被杀死。

这真的是他的子裔吗？Vergil疑惑着，时空女神不会骗人。他还感觉到了…哈，阎魔刀。

“怎么，你饿了。那你很好运，Kyrie多做了一些吃的…”男孩话说到一半才感觉到不对劲，他的鬼手亮了起来，澎湃的力量在他的胳膊里涌动。恶魔？

“Kyrie！别出来快进去！”Nero赶紧大喊，迅速向后退了几步，红后就在他可以接触的范围内。“你想干什么，渣滓！”

“我不是来参加宴席的。”Vergil对男孩不入流的警惕和暴躁叹息，居然没有直接杀上来，是因为他没有先动手吗？“我是…来拿我的刀的。”他的借口也是不入流的。

Nero的手臂一阵白光浮现，阎魔刀出现在他的手中，开始颤动奏出无声的曲调。男孩皱起了眉，阎魔…是这个男人的刀？他的确察觉到了刀具想要回归的渴望，在它的主人再次出现之后。

“你是Dante的兄弟？”年轻的猎人想到那个老混蛋把刀给他的时候说的话，他哥哥的遗物。所以这个人其实没有死？他心里想着，脚步还是挪动着一点点接近，他面前披着暗色袍子的神秘人静静的看着他，收敛着自己的气息。在他把刀递过去的时候，眼角看见带着手套的皮肤上，皲裂破碎的纹路。男孩的眉头皱起了。

他的儿子认识Dante？这倒是Vergil没有想到的。但再次握住阎魔刀的欣喜和感怀抚慰了他空虚。他上一次失去它的时候，睁大的眼睛看着它断裂成两截，落入水中，而他自己被深渊裹挟进地狱；现在他再度拿回了他的宝具，它完好如初，光洁如新，充满力量。

Nero看着拿着刀的人，松开了红后，他基本相信了大半，起码这个人暂时没有坏念头。他拥有了阎魔刀五年的时间，知道这把刀是个什么德行，貌似只有他和Dante才能使用它。上次Nico超级感兴趣偷偷摸摸想要碰碰这把刀，阎魔直接避开了，就像发脾气一样，事后回到他的胳膊里后还在不安分的活动。他对着一把刀发誓不会再让别人碰它。这就像个酒后的笑话，刀不会说话，又没有生命。现在他之前不尽然所有武器都是这样的了。

“你需要我通知Dante吗？”让那个猎人把他的哥哥接回去？

“不用。”他得到了一个飞快的回答，“不要告诉他我的任何事。”

Vergil推开刀镡，在雪白银的刃上看到自己破碎的倒影。时空女神停住了他的时间，也停住了他的衰败，他和离开魔界的时候没两样。他合上刀鞘，一遍一遍的梳理抚摸着刀身，指尖触碰的时候，他感到力量的真实。

他从没想过他的儿子还活着，也没想到男孩能遇上Dante。家人和家人之间的关系就是这么长久而奇妙。

“我曾经有一个儿子。”Vergil开口。

“我当时遇到了一个相当糟糕的情况，恩，相当糟糕，不管从任何方面来说，我现在才肯承认这一点。那个情况的下我的儿子出生了，他看起来很不错，相当的不错，就是很小，小的可怜。那么一瞬间，我觉得我能为他放弃一切。”他停顿了一下，留下空白，“过了一段时间，我不确定是多久。我在的那个地方的时间概念一点不一样。大概是我睡觉时间的三分之一到一半。他没有了呼吸，也没有了心跳。他死了。”

他抬起脸，如同压埋在尘土里多年的瓷器，眼神却是晦暗不明的，看着那个迷茫懵懂的男孩，“我知道这一切是怎么发生的。在中间的某个时间点上，我受过一次重伤，我撑过来了，但他没有。就是这样。他太…弱小（powerless）了。”

“为什么要和我说这些。”Nero的手脚发酸，他本能的、不明所以的抗拒听到这些话，可这明明是他人的故事。他执迷的看着面前的神秘人，看见了宿命般的联系和锁链。

“我不知道。”那个神秘人重新低下了头，抚弄着他的刀，视线游移在世界之外，“也许，这能让你感觉好一些，我知道…被家人抛弃的滋味。但有时候，事情就是这样发生了，这样发生了，谁也不知道为什么。”

一种莫名的怒气和愤慨吞没了Nero，但他无法在一个刚刚见面的人面前释放这些情绪，于是他只能把它们消化。他看见神秘人转身就要离去，他赶紧追上了他。

“你还好吗？”他记得那只手，还有阴影中偶尔显露的脸。这个人需要照顾。  
“不好也不坏。”那个男人说。  
“可你明明看上去很糟糕。”Nero难得固执了起来，他下意识的觉得他要留住他，连男孩自己都不知道为什么。就像是…如果他放他走，那他一辈子都无法再绕过这个男人。  
“我很好。”Vergil平淡的说，他该走了，现在已经是下午了，他的时间不多了。  
“…你需要帮助吗？”Nero抿了抿唇，最后问道。  
“我确信我，没有做错事。”他没有什么需要帮助的。

Vergil划开了空间裂缝。他依然没弄明白他欠这个男孩什么。他的儿子活下来了，活的好好的，有自己认识的人，有自己的生活，自在的生活在人间。这就足够了。而时光女神在他的潜意识里告诉他，他见了这个男孩一面，他的确就不欠他的了。

\----------------------------------------------------------

阎魔刀的使用，是至少要知道自己的目的地在哪。Vergil以为他早已忘记，或者为了不被挖出记忆将这个地址埋在了两万里脑海底的深处。他不知道的是，仅仅是浮现出Dante这个名字，他就自然而然的来到了他的所在之地；他也没想到，这么多年过去，Dante也一直停留在这儿，没有去往其他地方。

我需要说什么吗？Vergil想着。他没法再嬉闹几句了，一是他现在精气力不足；二是那样的 作乐都是他们年纪轻轻的干的事了。他现在已经变成这个样子了，Dante呢？他的兄弟是什么样的？他还是那么潇洒不羁吗，他的眼睛还是像小鹿一样纯洁的蓝吗，他的四肢，又会挺拔修长成什么美丽的样子？

他真的在这栋屋子里吗？

披着暗袍的半魔走上前，推开未闩紧的门，里面一片幽深黑暗，像是一桩地牢。他看见有个人，双腿搭在办公桌上，面上盖着书本。在黑暗中他摘下了自己的兜帽，阎魔刀被杵在地上。曾经他递出邀请，要他的弟弟到塔上来；这次，他不请自来，要的是偿还他的债。

他释放出魔力的风暴，向着他的双生兄弟，朝对方发起了挑战。“Dante。”

躺在椅子上的人在下一秒差点摔了下来，这个有些滑稽的动作让Vergil严肃的魔力都波动了一下。他的弟弟呀。他在心里叹息。他的胞弟。

“…Vergil？”他的兄弟胡子拉碴，看着他像是看到一个鬼魅。那闪烁的眼睛说出惊喜和瑟缩，“Vergil…？”

Vergil提起了他的刀，“拔出你的剑，弟弟。”他的阎魔在他的手里，他希望叛逆也好好的呆在Dante的手上。

Dante有一瞬间的愣神，随即他站了起来，同样继承自父亲的大剑就倚在他的桌前，现在握在了他的手中。他自然的拿起自己的武器做好了战斗的准备，似乎他每一次和他哥哥的见面都是以这种方式进行的。“出去打。”红衣的猎人下意识的说。“好。”他兄弟破碎的脸庞对他露出一个矜贵的，满意的笑。

明明是渐入黄昏的晴空，又落下丝丝的雨。红衣和暗袍的男人站在马路的两边对峙着，等待着魔武器的再一次交锋。

“我需要担心什么吗？你和我打一场后，又升起一座塔什么的？”Dante试图说点乖张的话，可惜一看见Vergil他就什么也说不出了。也许他就应该早早准备一些俏皮话，这样就可以避免现在这样尴尬的局面。谁都没有动手，谁都想要动手。

“没有。”Vergil施施然的说。没有了那个追求力量的斯巴达之子的血，高塔再也升不起来了。

远处似乎有钟声敲响，震动了两人彼此的静默，金铁在瞬间交锋，他们同时露出了笑容，恶魔的血脉在皮肤下被唤醒了。双子终于在多年后感受到了战斗的乐趣，也终于寻求到了清醒的意义---以挥动武器的姿态活着，同自己的兄弟战斗直到死去。

Vergil用阎魔刀扛住了叛逆的所有进攻，最后Dante向他压来，他用另一只手握住了剑刃，鲜血从他的手心流下来。“这就是你的极限了吗？”Dante点出，Vergil用两只手才接住，这让红衣的男人忍不住调笑。

Vergil挑衅的笑了，“你可以试试我的极限。”他手腕一拨将Dante推来，刀柄撞击上对方的腹部逼退了好几米，简单一个刀花后急速刺出的利器划破了红色的长风衣。

“我这衣服很贵的！”Dante半真半假的抱怨，他选择了魔人化，红色的火光在身上燃起有如灯塔的明灯。Vergil反而勾出了一个轻蔑的笑。对于能飞的恶魔斯巴达的长子有无数的办法，这些都是在魔界的经验，他直接一个冲刺过去，五月雨和次元斩强行把半空中的半魔幼子打了下来，幻影剑扎在扑腾的翅膀上。

他甚至无法真魔人。Vergil几乎是想要摇头了，二十年了，人间真是和平。Dante变强了很多他能感受到，但还是有个奇点，他的兄弟无法突破。但又能怎样，和目前连魔化都无法使用的他比起来？

空中的袭击给Vergil带来了很大的困扰，还有Dante花里胡哨的风格，就和很多年前一样惹人烦心，但他的确落入了肃杀的网中。他收回前言，Dante已经足够强大了，十几岁的少年终究只是过去。

最后有一个人瘫倒在了地面上，他的腹部插着父亲的另一把武器，有点痛，他咳出了血沫。他拔出大剑，扔回去，他没有坐起来。

“打完了，可以好好聊聊了吧。”一个略显欢快的声音在他上面响起，像是看到美丽的花园。Vergil眯着眼睛，雨水落在他的睫毛和脸颊，他看见Dante向他伸出一只手，他挥开了。

他似乎早就预见了这个结局，他知道他会这样死去，什么值得纪念的也没能留下。

我诅咒我头顶的星辰，我诅咒一切美与道德，我诅咒命运的生而不公与可笑滑稽，我诅咒我所付出的一切和我支付的代价。

我诅咒那个直到死亡面对弟弟却只有败北的男人。

他的背部贴着冰冷的地面，挫败的恶心感在心中激荡。叹息。他不是一点点的式微，他是全方位的衰颓。他的力量，他的肢体，他比不上他的弟弟。什么都没有失去的Dante，再次夺走了他的胜利和荣光。这都是业障。

他阖上眼帘，感觉到什么液体滑过。也许是雨滴吧。

这就是他欠Dante的吗，肚子上的一个洞，手心的一道伤，还有雨中的一场眼泪。

他感到一种烧灼，皮肤连同脏器，散发出硫磺和铝的辛辣气味。身体里骨骼发出碎裂的呻吟，所有的组织都化为了残渣和灰烬，由内向外一点点崩解，萎于寂静；他的皮肤变的惨白，而红色的液体一步步浸染了他的袍子和大衣，他的瞳孔渐渐碎裂。呼吸如同沉重的铁。

“Vergil？VERGIL!”Dante在喊他的名字，他的弟弟跪在了他身边想要托起他的身躯，如果那些落下的灰屑不是那么引人注目的话，猎人的确是会这么做的。那逐步枯萎的肢体，覆盖上石灰般绝望的脸让幼弟的嘴唇抖动了起来，相似而又不同的脸上是惊惶的，愉悦的花蕾还未绽放就在冰冷的冬雨中凋零。

Vergil的手向上抬起，搭在了他的兄弟的脸上，被叛逆割开的伤口已经无法愈合了，在紧绷的皮肤上留下血迹。而那只手要垂落的一刻，再度被紧紧的抓住，按在了脸颊上。

“Vergil，Vergil…”他听到徒劳的声音传来，断断续续，如同晃动的泡沫，“说点什么吧，说点什么吧…Ver…”

我才不要。

Vergil紧抿着唇，他咬紧的后槽牙在颤抖。

我才不要说什么念念不舍的话。

看看我，求你了哥哥，看看我。

不要。我…太累了。

直到他崩塌的那一刹那，他都没有说一句话，他碎钻一般的眼睛看着虚空，看着银河，看着他终将落幕的悲剧。

他连时光女神的债也还清了，他守住了诺言。

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“我，来晚了吗。”仅仅几步之遥，年轻的男孩就目睹了一场星辰的陨落，他的脸色在雨中红惨惨的，默默的看着跪在地上的猎人，掉落在地上的阎魔刀，还有消散的冰芒晶尘。

“你怎么来了。”年长的猎人问这个不该出现的孩子。

“我…感受到一些东西。”像是属于他前一段生命的快活，而现在，“有什么东西…消失了。”

“他是谁。”男孩的胸膛起伏着，喉结上下滑动。“Dante，告诉我他是谁。”

“他是你父亲。”Nero听见雨中传来的声音。

月亮高悬在正中央，就像很多年的一样。她的光辉是相似的，连她注目的人也是相似的。

如何哀悼一个亡者？

以沉默，以眼泪。


	25. 石榴 [2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 嘿，哥哥，不要走到我看不见的地方。

“嘿，Vergil，我们打个商量，不许…”Dante本来想说不许捅我的，但他转念一想诶嘿他老哥手里没拿阎魔刀也不会召唤它，更没有能力见面就给他来场五月雨了，于是他本来还有些忧虑严肃的表情迅速调整成了惯常的咧嘴笑，“不许踢我。不然我就…”说到这里他又卡住了，不然怎样？他又不能怎样，他的心又开始沮丧起来。这简直不正常，他是个成熟的、成年已久的男人，但在短短不到一分钟就经历了三次情绪变化，这都是Vergil的错。

“...Dante？”那个小小的Vergil还被他紧紧裹在怀里，皱着眉头看着他。他连这个皱眉都如此怀恋。

“我是。”他低头说道。

“把我放下来。”他的哥哥发号施令。Dante下意识的就听从了。

重新站在了地面上的Vergil在风中打了个喷嚏，忍住了自己揉鼻子的动作，他撑直了自己的小腰板，昂首挺胸的看着面前这个‘Dante’。男人看起来三十出头的样子，面容绮丽英俊，留着半长不长的头发，遮盖了半边深邃的眼睛；穿着黑红色的皮衣，时髦又搞笑，像是电视里的摇滚歌手。这很像他的弟弟，又不像是他的弟弟。

“你怎么这样？”Vergil问道，这是他的弟弟吗？要把他那个小萝卜头的弟弟和这个强大的男人对比起来简直是匪夷所思。仅仅是看着对方，就仿佛灵魂都被深渊抓住了。更别提他还得仰着头看。

“我做了一个噩梦。”Dante单膝蹲了下来平视他，Vergil满意了，“一个醒不过来的噩梦，有只鬼一直在我的梦里，我赶不走他，就只能一直被困着。好不容易清醒了，又像是跌入了另一个梦境。”

他们停留的RedGrave，阴冷潮湿的空气裹挟着几十年难以忘怀的过往。于Dante来说，RedGrave是褐色的被紧锁的衣柜，是残渣和木屑在火星中的舞蹈，是在一声尖叫后消失的金发女人，是沉默的走向孤独的开端，然后在孤独中度过一生的刺骨寒冷。他以为他已经对苦难习以为常了，直到他再次看见Vergil，他发现，他还是需要他的哥哥。

然而Dante自以为的缱绻言论压根没影响到他的哥哥。Vergil是个内向的小诗人，然他的生活阅历局限了他并不能理解Dante的言行。于是他就直接开口，“我要回去。”他才不管这个Dante在想什么，他要回到自己的家里去。

“不行！”Dante直接吼了出来，Vergil被吓了一跳，他以为的很好说话的弟弟从来只是一个表象。孩子下意识的退了一步，避开那可怕的眼神。

Dante深呼吸了一下，他有些懊悔把Vergil吓的又躲了起来。本来这只小猫已经探出了头了，又缩回了巷子深处，如果他伸出手，怕是会被挠的满脸花吧。“我们，等一段时间再回去好吗？”

Vergil警惕的看着他，眼神中满是不信任。“你一个人过的好好的，为什么要找我。”

“我过的可不好，因为你离开了我。”虽然Dante的话语很是坦率，Vergil认为他从中听见了一丝阴霾和怨怼。

他离开了Dante？Vergil皱起了眉头，他不会放弃他的家人，而Dante没必要骗他。这个‘离开’又是怎样的‘离开’？是各自住在不同的城市，而是因为理念的不同分道扬镳？年幼的孩子根本没有想到更血腥的结局，他遇到的最糟糕的事情也不过是不久前父亲的离奇失踪。“如果我离开了你，那我一定是认为我不在你可以过的更好。”

Dante叹了口气，站了起来，俯视着他的哥哥，果然Vergil不论多少岁都是一个思维模式，没有了这个人他怎么过的好。“我们不回家，哥哥。你要和我在一起。”他并没有什么目的地和规划，但是在这片大地上，既然Vergil出现了，他就绝对不会让他从他手中溜走。

Vergil沉默了一会才开口，“我饿了。我要吃饭。”他也没有说谎话，这已经过了大半日了，他什么都还没吃。

Dante看着他的哥哥，点了点头。小的时候，他们还是坚持的一日三餐呢。他不了解Vergil，他反倒是有非常长的日子沉迷于‘垃圾食品’，其他什么都不想要。

他们找到了一家快餐店，Dante给自己点了不加橄榄的披萨，Vergil要了一份薯条和华夫饼，还有一杯橙汁。男孩吃了几口，“我要去卫生间。”他跳下塑胶椅子。Dante挖了一大口冰淇淋，看着哥哥的背影消失在小门内。红衣的男人叼着披萨坐了快十分钟，没有人回来，他拿过Vergil只喝了一口的橙汁爽快的把它全吸完，只留下还未溶解完的冰块，然后站起去收银台结了帐，看着弹出来的钱抽屉停顿了一下，“再来两个可颂。”他说道，硬币在玻璃柜上砸出清脆的响声。

他当然猜到了Vergil去干了什么。他推开所谓卫生间的门，里面理所当然的一个人都没有，长方形的通风窗开启着，对一个成年人来说很是麻烦，对小孩子就不一定了。他走出快餐店，通风窗的外面是一个大而高的垃圾箱，灰扑扑的盖子上有着两个清晰的脚印。Dante耸了耸了肩，他什么都还没对Vergil做呢。

Vergil，聪明的长子。站在街头看着车水马龙的街道也不知道如何是好。事实上，斯巴达一家一直生活在郊区的大宅子里，结界屏蔽了他们的气息保护他们不受恶魔的侵扰，也间接暗示了他们并不和外面的世界有过多的接触，Vergil只知道自己还在RedGrave，却不知道家在哪个方向。他和他的兄弟会在离大宅不远的小学上课，由Eva带领着他们，在Sparda失踪后双子停课了一段时间。

他应该求助于其他人吗？Vergil并不确定，但他心底已经否决了这个念头。他抗拒着外界的人类，又是如此盲目的相信自己能找到回家的路，不管多远，花上多少时间，他一定能做到。

他尝试着摸索在城市中寻找自己的方位，白天还好，夜晚的时候有些路人是不是的瞄着这个落单的男孩，有些是困惑，有些是怜惜，还有些是贪婪。对于最后一种人Vergil选择平静的回视，继续走着自己的路，不知为何，没有一个人能顺利的跟上他。与之相对的，是Vergil眉间的纹路越来越深了。他不得不承认，其实他压根就是找不到路。

他行进了十几个小时，还是在不知名的地方转悠。在一个月黑风高的夜里噩梦还是显露出了它的獠牙，Vergil走在巷子里，这里还算干净，空气湿冷而滞重，倏尔他的头顶就传出了疯癫一般咕噜咕噜的嘶鸣，像是一条肥厚的鱼在干涸的沙土上翻滚的扑腾声。Vergil定住了脚步，没有动，他握紧了自己的拳头---恶魔！

“啊---杀了！啊---人血！人肉！吃---吃---吃！”

体态并不强壮的孩子并没有在诡秘的声音里佝偻自己的腰背，但他的心的确凝固了，没有刀！没有武器！会失败吗！他该怎么做！一股恶臭袭向了他的脖子，他几乎晕厥过去！

“没有任何一个恶魔，能在叛逆劈下之后继续嚎叫。”

咔嚓--------！！！

Vergil在怪异的骨骼折断的响声中揪紧了自己的衣服，咸腥的液体泼撒在他的脚边，染上他的靴子。一个分裂出三张脸的头颅滚落在他的视野里。伴随着铿锵有力的收剑声，邪恶被逼退了。

…Dante。Vergil抿着唇，扭过了头，看着背对着光的青年，男人站在遥远的边界，就像站立在冥河之畔潇洒的战士，黑暗和力量向他致意。

Dante，扛着大剑的恶魔猎人，小小的忐忑了一下，他反省自己刚才的发言是不是不太惹他的兄弟喜欢，因为Vergil明显用一种冷漠又嘲讽的眼神看着他，而他得声明，那句话并没有达到他一般的水准。要让自己显的帅气一些真的项很难的工程好吗！

恶魔的尸体迅速消散在这个世界，Dante踢了踢脚，走上前去，掏出了之前买的面包，“你饿了吗？”他小心翼翼的问，Vergil凉凉的瞥了他一眼。Dante苦恼的抓了抓头发，他的哥哥为什么不耐烦简直太好猜了。

“我是一直跟在你后面，你知道我不可能让你离开我的范围的，外面对你，额，现在的你来说还是太危险了。”Dante轻言细语的说道，他可没有什么道歉的打算，可他知道至少要让他矜傲的哥哥了解他是怎么想的。身高还没有Dante腰高的男孩转过了身，环着双手，睥睨着他弟弟的自作主张和自己失败的逃跑。“我想保护你，Vergil。”

Vergil有些生气，气自己居然被Dante保护了？难以启齿的，他根！本！没！注！意！Dante一直跟在他后面！

Dante把手里的吃的推到了Vergil的怀里，他的哥哥气呼呼的瞪着他，他只觉得对方很可爱。

身材高大的猎人把小小的少年从地上捞了起来，被挠了一爪子。Vergil明白只要Dante一出现，他就走不了了。

Vergil困倦到意识模糊，他还是在恼怒和羞赧之间徘徊着，但Dante托着他就像托着软软的 棉花。他不满意的哼哼，试图离开Dante的怀抱范围。来自另一个时空的双生弟弟小声的哄他，“休息一下吧，我知道你很累了。放心，我不会伤害你的。你知道吗，我自己开了一家事务所，我成了一个恶魔猎人，我有很多洋娃娃和布偶，我不知道你喜不喜欢，我把它们都钉在墙上了；我还有很多很多的书，很多很多的草莓圣代……”年幼的孩子闭上眼睛最后的印象，是被轻柔扣住的手掌。

Dante预感到Vergil这次会睡上比较长的一段时间。他的哥哥的旅途下来过的并不轻松，从平静的小家被推到纷杂的社会，想必Vergil很是无力吧。当然，他并不是怀疑他哥哥的适应力，毕竟这可是Vergil，即使他不出现，那弱小的恶魔也会被Vergil制服，只是他的出现打断了这个过程。他可舍不得Vergil再度流血了。他找到一辆车，飞驰的交通工具瞬间抹平了Vergil试图回家的路程，一天后他停留在一家路边旅馆，爆炸头挂着贝壳项链的女老板抽着卷烟扑闪着长睫毛看着他，“你儿子？”“是哥哥。”他平静的回答，在诡异嗤笑的眼神下拿走了钥匙。

Vergil被放在床上，小小的脑袋陷进枕头里。Dante跪在床边，拉过兄弟的一只脚，小心翼翼的扯开了绑着绳带的靴子，解放出穿着黑色袜子的足；然后是另一只；最后他把它们塞进米黄色的被子里。

Dante坐在地上，Vergil睡在他的背后，他低垂下头，陷入了浅眠之中。这是他手染鲜血后的几十年里，第一次逃离了腐烂漆黑的疯人院，所有的失落和忧伤都顺流而下，汇入平静如静止音符般的海洋。他和他的兄弟分享同一片繁星寥宇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 努力想表现的帅气的2d（然而并没有变现出来）（是因为作者水平太差了）（合手忏悔）


	26. 尼禄你要继续读书吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 沙雕玩梗的大杂烩。尼禄也到了要考虑就业方向的时刻了呀（叹息  
DMC设定在英国境内

Nero坐在事务所谈到今年高考的人差不多都出成绩了要考虑专业和方向了。

“你要继续读书？”Vergil看过来说道，神情殷切。

“诶我没说呀。”Nero摸不着头脑。

“你老爹是觉得你专业基础知识不熟，要不要多去学一下。”Dante手里拿着报纸。

Nero有些不好意思，他当恶魔猎人也才五年，之前在教团的时候也对听课没兴趣，工作了之后才知道有些东西了解一下是对自己有好处，现在有空过的时候自发的看书学习。

“在国内的话学习最好是去霍格沃茨。”Dante提到。

“霍格沃茨不是只招收11岁到17岁的小孩子吗？”Vergil皱眉。

“那是大战前，现在大战后百废待兴，又缺钱，之前很多因为战争耽误学习的人都希望能补完课程，所以最近出了一个新项目，Nero可以去混一个名额。” 

“对这所保守的学校来说听起来真是不可思议，这个课程项目不是霍格沃茨自己想设立的。”

“说的没错，听说是这次国家政府里拿黑伞的那个男人掺了一脚，估计是看不过去国内魔法界普遍的低学历吧。” Dante补充到。“为了这个项目还设置了一个临时校长，是个是个能看见小精灵的粗眉毛。”

“我没兴趣和一群小孩子一起玩。”虽然收养了几个孤儿，但Nero说明自己已经是个大人了！

“那要不去时计塔？去学习一下理论知识还是不错的，那儿的老师讲道理都是神神叨叨的，一动起手来就是废鸡。不过他们很有钱，而且能敲诈过来很多奇怪的遗物。”Dante摸摸下巴，不知他是坑人的那个还是被坑的那个，估计是前者吧。”

“留在国内学太没意思了。”Nero翻了翻白眼。

“你要去美国？那个有个伊法魔尼魔法学校，在马萨诸塞州。”

“这个地方我知道。”Nero想了起来，“Nico之前收到了一封信，是MIT一个叫‘学院’的社团寄过来的，邀请她一起研究机械来制造…合成人？不过Nico拒绝了。”

Vergil同样对这个地名表现出了一些回忆，“如果你要去马萨诸塞州的话，记得避开一个叫阿卡姆镇的地方，你现在不适合去，还是等长大一些吧。那儿的人都是一群意志薄弱的神经病。”

Dante看着自己的兄弟，能被Vergil称为‘神经病’的可不是多数。“还有国内西边的那个搞血疗的亚楠镇，东边一个叫小渔村的地方，都少去。”Vergil交代Nero。男孩懵懂的点了点头。

“我知道亚楠，”Dante也说，“把一镇子地方的人全都快折腾死了还有人前赴后继的去那，不过听说有个猎人接了这个单子把那个地方的破事平息了。然后跟一个穿盔甲的人私奔了。”

“我知道你说的那群猎人，我很早的时候碰到过他们。用的武器花里花哨的。和你一样。”Vergil指责道。

Dante想了想最近看到的新闻，“不过反正最近几年还是不推荐去美国，太乱了。首先是哥谭市，其次是大都会，特别是纽约，天天打架拆楼，你要是去了我可赔不起。听说连外星人都来了，不过也来了一种能变汽车的外星人，你要是真去的话记得捉一只回来。美国还有家叫Transtar的企业在研究一种叫风暴异魔的外星人，真是不怕死。他们的技术是从水下都市销魂城和之前的天空之城哥伦比亚偷来的，还在打官司了，连我都知道。不过洛圣都是个不错的旅游地点，你想和kyrie去玩玩也是可以的，注意安全就行。”

Vergil同样发表了还有另一个地方也不太适合，“魔界也没什么优秀资源，有个死神武器职人专业学院，不过是个专科。魔界的人都不太重视教育还是算了，连路西法都去开酒吧了。我在虚空中遇到过一个叫界外魔的，能力不错，就是想法太简单了，连阿卡姆都比不上。”

“我还是想把红后改装一下。”Nero提出。

“那就要去日本，东京西部有个学园都市，科技侧特别厉害，不过那儿不招收魔法侧的，你可以学完再回来。Nico也能一起去，她会喜欢那里的。”

Nero对这个地方有所耳闻，“但那儿战斗都是普通人，我下不了手。”

Vergil开口了，“我知道有个叫‘组织’的，职责就是斩杀妖魔，里面的人都是用剑的，于你也算相配。”

“而且都是女孩哦~”Dante眨眨眼，“你想去学的话我可以把你塞进去。”

“我对Kyrie是真爱。”Nero强调，他知道Dante是在开玩笑他也要强调一番自己的心意。

“说起来我之前也遇到过一个猎人，好像是叫…康斯坦丁？他挺厉害的。”

“黑发的还是金发的？”Dante追问到，“金发的那个难搞一些，黑发的过来干什么，他不是一般都在波士顿吗，最近有个被全球通缉的杀手和他撞脸了，听说他还挺苦恼的。不过这两个都没有十字路口的镜子大师难搞，你要是真遇到了就给我两打电话，反正也是恶魔，砍就完事了。”

“吸血鬼也是恶魔，我知道有个hellsiing家，德古拉就住那，有些古老的书本资源。”Vergil提到。

“Dracula改名了，还改成了Alucard，这些人取名真是没新意，不就是把名字倒过来就是把名字打乱顺序”Dante给他多年不在人间的兄弟普及到。“国内吸血鬼还是不行，要去的话得去罗马尼亚，不过那儿的瓦拉几亚诅咒太厉害了还是算了，虽然比不上格拉摩根诅咒有名，但杀伤力却是强上很多。”

“吸血鬼还是交给梵蒂冈吧。”Nero思忖到，“最近的教皇换了个新的，庇护十三世。听说挺别具一格的。”

“吸血鬼的确都是些小儿科了。你要增强自己的实力的话，我知道有路子可以带你去天际省，去训练一下也好。或者凯尔莫罕，它那里奇缺猎魔人。”

“我最大的心愿还是多赚些钱。”Nero叹了口气。

“那你还不如直接赚份外快吧，我听说SCP最近在招编外人员，工资给的很好，五险一金很足，声誉不错，就是死亡率高。对我们来说还算能接受。我和他们之前也有合作，所以才没进去，你挂个名也算是上个保险。”不仅Dante，连Vergil也点了点头。

“其实吧，”Nero艰难的说，“我都24了！我今年压根就没高考！”男孩大声吼道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 灵感来源：[深夜求助]昨天高考出分了，有没有懂行的老哥说下学魔法去国外什么学校比较好  
https://bbs.nga.cn/read.php?tid=17679720&fav=95aa1174  
霍格沃茨, 伊法魔尼魔法学校：哈利波特  
国家政府里拿黑伞的那个男人：大英政府福尔摩斯  
能看见小精灵的粗眉毛：APH 亚瑟  
时计塔：fate，fgo  
MIT一个叫‘学院’的社团，合成人：辐射4，学院  
阿卡姆镇：克苏鲁  
亚楠镇，小渔村：血源诅咒  
然后跟一个穿盔甲的人私奔了：黑暗之魂  
哥谭市，大都会，纽约：DC，漫威  
能变汽车的外星人：变形金刚  
Transtar的企业在研究一种叫风暴异魔的外星人：Prey  
水下都市销魂城和之前的天空之城哥伦比亚：生化奇兵，生化奇兵无限  
洛圣都：GTA5  
死神武器职人专业学院：噬魂师  
界外魔：耻辱  
学园都市：魔法禁书目录  
‘组织’：大剑  
康斯坦丁：DC康斯坦丁，电影康斯坦丁  
最近有个被全球通缉的杀手和他撞脸了：John wick疾速追杀  
十字路口的镜子大师：巫师3  
Hellsiing：皇家国教骑士团  
就是把名字打乱顺序：伏地魔  
瓦拉几亚诅咒，格拉摩根诅咒：稚嫩的魔法师  
最近的教皇换了个新的，庇护十三世：年轻的教宗  
天际省，凯尔莫罕：上古卷轴5，巫师3  
SCP：SCP


	27. MOnica [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阎魔刀切割出了点事故，分出来一个想当黑帮老大的V，和一个努力找但丁的小维。

Vergil发现事情不太对劲，是太不对劲了。

他的体型缩水了，像个小孩子一样；而他的对面，他知道那是他的人类面，一位黑发的年轻人，也正愣愣的看着他。

阎魔刀掉落在地上。

两个人都扑上去去抢！

Vergil体态很小速度可不是吃素的，他的人类面踉跄了几下才迈出步子当然比不上他，阎魔刀被抱在了小孩子的怀里。

这都是怎么一回事！两个人心里都在想。

人类面的青年神色冷厉了起来，对孩子伸出了手，“交出来。”

“你敢来抢吗？”Vergil冷笑，“凡人。”

“那你又是什么？”黑发男人嘲讽到，“渴求爱与保护的小鬼？”

“你才是没有力量（powerless）的那个。”Vergil点出。

一个是黑发的青年，人类的脆弱身体，失去了所有力量。  
一个是白发的孩童，半魔的碎裂体躯，失去了大半力量。

五十步笑百步。两人都侧过了脸，对着空气啐了一口。

\----------------------------------------------------------

他连衣服都没有！Vergil在心里咆哮！

“是诶是诶！所以去哪找件衣服呢金童？”蓝色的大鸟在他的头顶盘旋，发出叽叽喳喳的烦人声音。

如果不是他个头太矮他一定把这只鸡扔到墙上去！Vergil暴躁的想。和他的人类面分道扬镳后，他的情绪控制也出了问题。

一个小孩一只会飞的鸡走在城市的大街上，孩子抱着一把比他人还长的刀，裹着一条边际褴褛的毯子。一些大人看见了他，忧心忡忡的走上前，“需要帮忙吗？”被冷冷的拒绝了，但他们还是拨打了报警电话。不厌其烦的Vergil只能走在小巷子里去了。

“我要去找Dante。”Vergil最终还是下了这个决定。“至少我需要他的帮忙，把V收回来。”

“哈！你终于聪明了这一回小羔羊！让我想想你为什么会怎么想？是回忆起了兄弟爱吗哈哈哈哈哈！”Vergil给他甩了一个冷眼。

从RedGrave到Devil May Cry要多久？Vergil迷茫的想。阎魔刀在他的手里，但他的力量不够，连划开空间裂缝都无法做到。何况，Dante还在他那家脏兮兮的事务所吗，他的弟弟万一搬家了怎么办？

巷子里有人对长着天使面孔的男孩起了邪念，贪婪的眼珠子滴溜溜的看着他。“呀，小猫咪，是迷路了吗，需要叔叔帮忙吗-----啊！！！”

Griffon的闪电把他劈了个半死。“你们的中间人在哪里找？”

皮肤被电的焦黑的人类早就不省人事了。

渣滓。Vergil的眉头皱的更深了。

\-------------------------------------------------------

“shadow。”V命令到，黑色的豹子从阴影中冲出去扑倒了街边的小混混。V把对方的衣服首饰都搜刮了下来，还顺了一根手杖，他抱着一本诗集，看着空气喃喃自语：

欢迎/陌生人/欢迎你来这里

他要去做些什么？V苦恼的想，毕竟他已经…没有力量（powerless）了。

“你是谁！”他听见背后有人喊，回头，是小混混的伙伴吗？

灵巧的动作躲过扔来的障碍物，手杖弹开射向他的子弹，shadow把所有袭击者扑倒在地。

弱小（weak）。

“大哥…大哥…别杀我，求你了大哥…”小混混涕泗横流的求饶到。V的手杖底端砸了一下他的喉咙。

弱小（weak）。

“我们老大想见你。”V还没走出街道口，穿着奇装异服的人就拦住了他。没有动手还是可以谈谈的。V这样想。

看见这个黑发青年的第一眼，所谓的‘老大’眼神就不对了。

“哎呀要不要跟着我小美人，衣食无忧想买什么都可以，交给我你的自由，分享我的权力（power）。”

V兴味的挑起了眉。他走上前，身后的人紧张的拿出武器，被制止。V白皙纤细的手搭在那只肥肥满是汗毛的手上。

“是吗？”他轻声问道。‘老大’的眼睛已经不知道往哪儿放了。

下一秒手杖就把两只手捅了个对穿。

“啊-----！！！----”油腻的男人尖叫出来。随即被shadow咬断了脖子。

V慢条斯理的把手杖抽出来，他的手同样捅出了一个洞，但对他来说这点伤简直是小儿科。人类的身体就是麻烦，居然不能很快愈合。

“如果我想要什么，我会自己去取。”他说道。黑发的诗人打开诗集，

我跳进了这个危险世界里/赤条条无力自助/哭嚎着/像魔鬼藏在一片阴影里

他倚在桌边，扭过头，溅洒出的血液染红了他半边脸和大半个身子，像是微笑着的莎乐美。Shadow在他前面耀武扬威，先前敢出手的都被镰刀尾巴扫断了肢体，只有几个还在苟延残喘。

“不想死的，都可以留下来。”他轻轻的说道，声音就像百灵鸟一样好听，他的面容也的确像个美人。

他得了启示，他需要权力（power）。

\----------------------------------------------------

Vergil花了大半个月才找到了Devil May Cry，小孩子的身体还是太难办了，他找不到多少可以为他做事的人，而且，他真的…很饿。

他用阎魔刀抵开了门，里面黑漆漆的，灰尘漂浮在污浊的空气里。

两条腿翘在桌上，面上盖着色情杂志的人无聊的坐直了身体，睡眼惺忪的看向了他，下一刻就瞪大了眼睛，嘴唇发颤，舌头都捋不直了。

“Dante，”Vergil抢先说道，他紧紧盯着自己的兄弟像是盯着一块肥肉，“有吃的吗！”

\-----------------------------------------------------

Dante还是弄来了一餐菠萝包，赊账。他蹲在沙发前恍惚的看着他年幼的哥哥，像是在看一场醒不过来的梦境。

Vergil像个小贵族慢条斯理的啃完了面包，Dante还在神游一般的看着他，他把手在对方的红色大衣上搽了搽。

“首先我们要找到V。”他说。

“V是谁？”Dante问道。

Vergil抿紧了唇，半天才不乐意的解释，“我的人类面。”他踹了他弟弟一脚阻止了对方想要爆笑的举动。

Dante找来了Morrison，这个中间人说不定知道一点消息。

“我的确知道一些事在最近发生了，可我不确定是不是你们要找的，”一般情况下Morrison不收钱是不会开口的，金钱交易，但Dante是例外，世界第一的传奇恶魔猎人，“隔壁市最近出来了一个特别亮眼的新人，绰号‘诗人’，对一个黑帮来说这个名字有些古怪了，他的招牌是一头黑色的豹子和拿着一根古董手杖。他用半个月就拿下了整个西区，说不定整个城市都会在未来的时间里被他收入囊中。”

Vergil皱着眉，Dante惊讶的拍了拍他的小哥哥，

“真有你的呀Vergil。”


	28. 维吉尔想要过平静的生活

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V哥：看书，困觉，想退休  
哥的咸鱼生活  
DV；Nero亲情向；NK

Vergil站在橱窗前，那个5岁左右的小孩骑着儿童三轮自行车撞上他的小腿的时候，Dante和Nero感觉空气都停滞了几秒。

高挑的白发男人低头看着人类的幼崽，在透明色的眼瞳中看到自己冷漠的脸。

“抱歉抱歉！”不远处冲过来的一对男女拉开了自己的孩子，不好意思的低声道歉，然后迅速离开了现场。

Vergil没有说一句话，也没有做任何一个动作。因为是出门逛街所以他的手上并没有提着阎魔刀，而他也没有召唤它。

他继续看着橱窗，里面摆放着各种各样的书本，这是一家书店。他点着一本《德拉克罗瓦艺术日记》，转头看向自己严肃紧张的兄弟和儿子。

“我要这个。”他淡淡的开口。

“买！”Dante大手一挥。

Nero满腹怨言的去结账，妈的他叔和他爹都是两个穷光蛋，算了就当他是孝敬老父亲了。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“你想和我打一场吗？”Dante问道在沙发上不动如山一整天的老哥，提出了这个协议。他老哥看了他一眼，先是看了一眼书的页数，再估计了一下看到下一章需要多长时间，再往回看看这一章节看了多少，夹好了书签，提起放在沙发扶手旁的阎魔刀，站了起来回答，“好呀。”

长子向着事务所背后的空地走去，Dante赶紧跟了上去。他们并没有打的很激烈，切磋为主，Dante赢了，他们的总局数增长为1231:1230,；战斗过后两人也没有很疲累，Vergil上楼洗澡去了。Dante坐在下面发呆。

他老哥，满脑子抛瓦怪的恶魔，口头上最常挂着的就是斯巴达之子的荣耀blablablabla，现在他显得---Dante没有什么好的形容词---甘于凡人的平庸。即便年长的半魔在日常表现的 再怎么纡尊降贵平易近人，还是很难让幼弟相信这个事实。

他听到楼上的水声停了，他上去，从浴室出来的Vergil平静的拥抱他，赤裸的。他把年长的兄弟按在瓷砖上去掠夺那薄且美的唇，修长的双臂搭在他的背上，皮肤是凉的，他哥洗的冷水，像是融化的冰雪。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

这样说起来很不齿，不过Dante第一次真的是把他哥骗到床上去的。那时他们还在魔界呢，他被泼头一大盆恶魔血哗啦啦的染红了，腹部也开了 一道口子，他栽倒在地，正打算爬起来，就看见他哥的表情在‘我要不要扶他’和‘我还是就这样走开’之间徘徊。这个小表情很是微妙，他也不知道他是怎么看出来的，但他当机立断就躺在地上开始哼哼唧唧，他老哥皱着眉头拉着他的手把他拽起来。

他们在一棵断裂的大树根里面休息，真的是里面，还挺大的了，Dante靠在Vergil的身上，被一半忍耐一半忽视的默许了，当他看见地面长着些软软的杂草不是硬的像花岗岩的土地时，他就把他老哥扑倒了。

Dante的嘴唇贴在Vergil的脖子上，啵出恶心又甜腻的响声，他失去已久的哥哥被压在地上，继像个猪蹄子被从头到脚啃了个遍后整个人泛出珊瑚一样的红色，因为紧张和快感炸起鸡皮疙瘩。后面好紧。Dante迷迷糊糊的想，他一寸寸的推进，直到把全部挤进了那狭小的甬道。

他停了十多秒的时间，Vergil一动不动。他有些紧张的俯身去掰对方的脸，看见被水渍沾满的脸颊和下颚。

妈诶，大铁棍子主任把他哥捅哭了。Dante咋舌，但强欲迅速压垮了他所有的理智。爽到。

\-------------------------------------------------

Dante接了个单子，估计要出去三天的时间，他邀请了Vergil和他一起，被拒绝了。他愁着他哥这几天怎么过呀要不要在他脖子上挂个大饼的时候，Vergil麻溜的收拾好行李住Nero家去了。

“你来干什么？”什么都不知道的Nero看见他突然出现的父亲疑惑的问道。

Vergil在门口站了三分钟，什么字都没滚出来，Nero就陪他站了三分钟。“我来看看你。”最后Vergil严肃的说，他的口气像是宣誓上战场一样。Nero把他父亲放进了门。

一个月后Nero凶神恶煞的拽着Dante的领子把猎人拖到屋子外面的阴影处，横眉怒目像是长满触手的古神，“你什么时候把我爸接回去！”他吼到。

“嘿，孩子。Vergil又没有给你添麻烦。”Dante举手投降。

“他给我添了很大麻烦！Vergil来了之后Kyrie就只会围着他打转了！”所以说Vergil天天呆在家里也非常的不好，Kyrie对他的父亲有着诡异的同情和包容，她甚至给Vergil做围巾！每天都在想方设法研究Vergil喜欢吃什么！！Nero嫉妒的恰柠檬！！！

更别说他每次打算和Kyrie亲热一下的时候，Vergil就像鬼魅一样从地底钻出出现在了他身后！Kyrie马上就不好意思的推开了他！

“我路过。”Vergil平静的端着一杯水说。

你路过个屁！Nero暴躁的在心里打翻了炸药桶。

\------------------------------------------------------

Dante和Nero扒着门缝看Vergil，而Vergil坐在敞开的窗户下面干他最喜欢的事，看书。阎魔刀搁在他的腿边。

“进去。”Nero推着他那混蛋叔叔。

Dante乐颠颠的迈进了门框，Nero看见阴影和黑暗从红衣猎人的背后褪去，斯巴达幼子带着笑的脸朝着光明。

\-------------------------------------------------------

如果放在很多很多年前的时候，这个‘很多’指的是连双子都记忆模糊的那段岁月，Vergil也是个不喜欢出门，不喜欢打架，喜欢一个人呆在屋子里看书的类型；Dante是那个活力四射挑衅成狂的小孩子。Dante坐在他哥旁边捧着色情杂志神游天外，他瞟了一眼Vergil看的书，政治经济类，也许某天他从他老哥口中听到‘资本主义全球性的结构危机问题’他也不会大惊小怪了。

Dante长手一伸出揽住了Vergil的肩膀，他哥瞅了他一眼又把注意力放在了书上；等到长子的腰被指腹狎昵的划过的时候，男人站起来坐在了长沙发的另一边，离他的弟弟一个身位的距离。

Dante扶额笑了，他两的行为模式几十年都没有变过。这是多么令人开心的一件事呀。


	29. 却之不恭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 糟糕的催眠play
> 
> 精液是食物  
一本正经的足交
> 
> 特别提醒：为了您所爱的人的健康，正常的进食还是需要哒~❥

手机刷出两条所谓的新玩法但什么也没有发生，让Dante好歹松了一口气。Vergil依然什么都没穿，这表明了软件的效力还在，Dante曾想给他哥披上一条毯子或者外套什么的，他老哥没有反抗任由他动作，只是刚刚穿上就又被脱了下来。

一大清早的时候Dante就觉得有些不对劲，他没有睡的很死，而且他和Vergil回来之后他就开始睡床了，他老哥睡在他隔壁的屋子。他睁开惺忪的双眼，有个人影？还没等他看清楚，他的被子就被掀起来抛在空中然后盖住了他的脸。

“Vergil你干什么！”他昨天很晚才睡的！把他老哥真空上床的景象排除到脑袋外面知道他费了多大努力吗！

等Dante把被子扒拉下来，就看见Vergil站在他床边，用一种非常严肃、学术研究的态度看着他的……晨勃的胯。那眼神让他以为他老哥想要剁了他。

“咳，Vergil。有什么事吗？”Dante尴尬又紧张的把自己下面遮住了。

他哥一巴掌拍开他的手，长腿一迈跨坐在了他的大腿上，鄙夷的看着他的草莓四角裤‘啧’了一声，然后把它扯了下来，手指撩开垂落在耳侧的几根头发，俯下身去。

！！！

Dante大腿一颤差点完成“把亲哥一脚踹下床”的壮举，他转瞬就反应过来这是那什么[精液是食物]的玩法，这么刺激吗！他喘息着盯着Vergil垂下的眼梢，那儿泛着薄红，他老哥没有抬眼看他，幸好没有看他，不然谁受的了呀。

“别动，先含住头。”Dante实在没忍住出声，他哥的技术…真是差劲，单纯的握着底端，舌头随意的舔着，其他什么都不会了。Dante其实也不怎么会，他只是瞎操作，让自己更快活。“舌头舔上面。”Vergil听话的把舌尖抵住他的铃口，Dante倒抽一口气，“吞到喉咙深处。”他一只手撑住自己的身体，另一只手按住梳起来的银白色头发，有一种想把它们揉乱的冲动。  
纤细的脖颈勾勒出他的形状，里面的暖热让他叹息，他几乎是没费多长时间就射了出来。他看着Vergil直起身，微开着嘴，连着几根细丝，这幅场景让Dante头晕目眩。

Dante看着Vergil用两根手指撑开了自己的嘴，探出了一点杏色的舌尖，指尖沾起一点精液，自顾自的开口，“有点稀？”他的哥哥歪着头看着他，“你昨天自己做过？”Vergil吞了吞咽喉，喉结动了动，挂出了他一贯的冷笑，“你是在浪费我的食物。”

Dante倒在了床上，捂住了自己的脸，妈诶这叫他怎么回答？？ 

Dante一脸郁卒的下楼给自己点了个披萨，叫他哥在楼上不要下来，他可不想搞什么羞耻play（虽然他现在已经够羞耻了）。而Vergil，不得不说这个软件是个很奇怪的东西，他能让他老哥做出各种稀奇古怪的事像是自己认知不到一样，日常的时候，Vergil又能表现的和他原来一样。他交代Vergil不要下去，他哥也只是疑惑的看了他一眼。

从披萨小哥手中接过没加橄榄的盒子时，他的手机震动了一下：

[特别提醒：为了您所爱的人的健康，正常的进食还是需要哒~❥]

Vergil吃披萨吗？Dante想着。他爬上楼，Vergil裹着毯子坐在床上无所事事。说来好笑，明明是他点出了[赤裸]的玩法，现在他又想着给他老哥穿点什么。“你吃吗？”他拿起一块披萨喂到他哥嘴边，放原来他肯定不敢这么做，现在嘛，他仗着Vergil不会打他学会了蹬鼻子上脸。

他哥小口小口的一点点啃了下去，Dante看着就觉得很可爱，像是啃胡萝卜的兔子一样。剩下边上没什么味道的面饼的时候Dante把手收了回来，Vergil抓住了他的手腕，猎人一个手抖披萨渣就掉了，Vergil舔他蘸上番茄酱和沙拉的手指。

Dante眯着眼睛看着认真的兄弟，从床头抽了几张餐巾纸擦了擦自己的手，又把Vergil嘴角的油渍抹去。这是他这么多年第一次再度和他哥吃同一样东西，他喜欢的食物。

“我收到了水电费的账单。”下午的时候Vergil提醒他的弟弟，红衣的猎人低着头心不在焉，“你在认真听吗？”年长的半魔语气严厉。

“我在听我在听。”Dante一边回话一边在心里呐喊，他哥把脚放在他老二上的时候怎么叫他能认真听对方说了什么？他们必须得一边讨论水电费一边干色色的事吗？？

Vergil樱色的脚趾压在他的阴茎上，后脚跟推挤着他大腿内侧。长子的眉头是皱着的，冷淡的看着他，连脚上的动作都是不耐烦的。Dante花了很大力气才忍住自己移动屁股的举动，Vergil弯曲的足弓就已经足够了。

“什么时候去交？”他的哥哥问道。

“有空去交有空去交。”Dante敷衍的说道，Vergil的一只脚踢上了他的腹部，他也不知道这是不是故意的。Vergil足部的动作有一种拉小提琴一样的美妙节奏，反正他是非常的爽就是了。

他在释放的时候几乎是下意识的向Vergil靠去，被推开，他抬头看向Vergil，他的哥哥抗拒的看着他，即便他自己的脚还放在他弟弟的下半身上。

这样的日子什么是个头呀。Dante叹了口气，贤者模式的他现在相当平静，他摸出手机，把前面的几个玩法全删了。

[是否撤销当前‘裸露是好文明’？]

确定。这个风险还是有点大，万一被别人看到了可就不好了。

[是否撤销当前‘精液是食物’？]

确定。

[是否撤销当前‘一本正经的足交’？]

确定。

[新的玩法已补充~希望您喜欢~]

[一脸嫌弃的强骑]  
[敬上妻子的义务]  
[想要生下流着我们两人血脉的孩子]

？？？

最后一个根本做不到好吗！！！


	30. MOnica [2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爱你的摸抛瓦·V酱+爱你的摸小钱钱·小维

“还有上次的委托费，我给你带来了。”Morrison把一个信封递给了Dante，还没交到红衣猎人的手上就拿走了。

“这么点？”那个中间人不认识的小孩拨弄着手间稀少的几张纸币说道，凶凶的样子有点让他想到小时候的Patty。

“里面有明细。”他解释道，他没必要坑Dante，反正从猎人这儿也坑不到钱。

“13%的中介委托费，好吧；”男孩看着账单明细，一脸嫌弃，“35%的公共设施赔偿，让委托人自己出；19%Lady和trish的商场账单，这是谁？让他们自己付；31%遗孤抚养费？这都关你什么事Dante？不是斯巴达家的人我一分钱也不会给。”

“这都是原来Dante战友的遗孤。”Morrison补充到。

“超过14…16岁的一分钱也不给。”一本正经的男孩开口了。

“他们要是找过来了怎么办？人心险恶。”Morrison叹了口气，Dante当冤大头已经很多年了，他敬佩这个猎人，但永远不要低估人性的贪婪。

“他们只要敢（how dare they）。”男孩的手指摩挲着比他身高高得多的刀鞘，“还是说那些人的命对你来说很重要？”这次男孩看向了Dante。

“不，不重要。”猎人摇手。

“那我就把那些渣滓扔到魔界去，让贝希摩斯拖出他们的肠子，让革律翁践踏他们的头颅，让贝奥武夫撕碎他们的皮肉，最后把他们丢到利维坦的肚子里。真可惜（damn shame）。”

Morrison沉默了，他作为Dante的中间人很多年了，好歹知道一些难缠的恶魔的名字，这个孩子看起来可是比外表凶残多了。

Vergil弹了弹那张账单纸，“我给你20%的中介费，你来解决那些不入流的人，不许他们给Dante添麻烦；20%的遗孤抚养费，既然Dante想这么做的话；7%其他的账单，我看到了路费水电费披萨费什么的；2%交易费，我能理解。还剩5成。”

“你真的同意？”中间人望向呆坐在椅子上的男人。

“不用管他的意见，他的钱现在起归我管了。”Vergil打断了中间人的话，吐出的话语嘲讽辛辣，“免得这个只会花钱不会攒钱地也不扫垃圾也不扔快四十了连个婚也不结身上一个铜子也没有不给自己找个好地方住没有可以照顾的一点也不省心的大猪蹄子继续糟蹋斯巴达家的名誉。”

Morrison张大了嘴，不看人他还以为Devil May Cry什么时候多了一个他不知道的主人。“Juese，Dante，这孩子到底是谁？”

“我哥。”Dante迷幻的开口

“Dante可以拿到多少钱。”Vergil追问。

Morrison新奇的摇了摇头，“神圣的狗屎，150万，Dante，150万，别忘了你的上一单是300万。恭喜，我和你合作了二十年，这是第一次给你付这么多钱。我很开心，真的，Dante。”

Morrison咧开嘴去拥抱Dante，他的猎人伙伴回了他喜滋滋的笑容和拥抱。

“我就说只要有我哥在，我就绝不会缺钱！”

Vergil赶走了笑的开心的中间人，然后看向笑的更开心的兄弟，

“我需要先洗个澡，把你的衣服给我一件，吃个饭，休息一下，明天我们去隔壁市。”他命令到。”

Dante费劲巴拉才从衣柜里翻出他最小的一件衣服，款式陈旧，没有破洞就是最好的了。他们看着明显是属于成年人的款型，再看看Vergil小小的个头，陷入了尴尬的沉默。

“等会先去买衣服。”Vergil头疼的说。他还是接过了那件套头衫，又想起了之前的那个事故，“那个…孩子还好吗？”

Dante愣了愣才想起Vergil说的是Nero，他苦笑，他哥哥知道自己干了什么吗？

“他还没醒。”他摇了摇头。

Vergil反倒是发出了疑问，“我感受到了他身上恶魔的气息，还有斯巴达的血脉，你是怎么教他的？”他指责道，他砍断了拿着那只断手的时候，阎魔和斯巴达之血同时发生共鸣。

Dante讶异了，他哥不会以为Nero是他的…嗯嗯嗯？？？

“那我们明天就去…那个地方叫什么名字？”Vergil没有管Dante苦恼扭曲的表情，做出了决定。

“Fortune。”

Vergil因为这个莫名熟悉的地名再度皱起了眉头。

\--------------------------------------------------------

Anthony，虽然这个名字听起来像是来自意大利或者委内瑞拉，但他的父母双方，一个流亡自革命的蓝色茉莉花国度，一个逃难自战乱的石油地带。他的父亲梦想着倒卖美金赚大钱，但那个什么什么的解体让他的家庭负债累累，他在铁路边的贫民窟长大，然后成了干坏事的人，所幸他还有点脑筋，没有死的太快。

那个黑发的年轻人走进来的时候他就有莫名的感觉。不是因为他的魅力，当然他也不是否认它。而是像畏缩的动物一样，在地震前就知道要逃走一般。他拔枪的速度在听到杀猪般的尖叫声时因为胡思乱想慢了一拍，这反而救了他一命。那个捧着书的诗人染了半身的血，近乎赞颂的念道，

“I need more power.”

这个人怕不是个疯子。Anthony面无表情的想。年轻人随意拉过高背椅上的一条毯子开始擦头发，鲜血和死亡在他眼中仿若不存在一般。那只煞人的黑豹趴在地上，懒洋洋的摇着尾巴。除了前任老大，被咬了一口后然后捅穿了心脏，没有一个人死去，但也没有一个人动弹。

前任大佬豢养的情妇躲在暗处瑟瑟发抖，“想留下来的话，就去死吧；想离开的话，就走吧。”那个人对所有人说，他撑着手杖站起来，身子还晃了几下。

“我想跟着您。”他小心翼翼的说。

他不是第一个倒戈的，也不是最后一个。

这个男人说他其名为‘V’。

V打开了放着财富的房间，看了一眼就挥了挥手，“想要什么就自己拿走吧。”

V去了他们赚钱的大本营，一个化工厂，年轻人还有几十米就不愿意接近了。“全烧了。”他说道。“何处邪恶盘踞/我必将其摧毁”他在火苗起舞的时候说道。里面的人没有一个被放出来来，全被烧死了。

V去参加谈判，他走了进去。他们的人就开始在聚会的俱乐部外埋炸弹，把所有的东西都轰上了天，V还是坐在废墟上念诗，

我的幽灵日夜将我绕/像野兽一样挡住我的道/我的投影待在远处/为我的罪孽不停的哭

Anthony开始认为他的新任老大是个货真价实的神经病。

“您需要吃什么吗？”他问道。他们的首领并不在意自己的名字，自己的称呼，奢靡的生活乃至一切荣华富贵。他半个月来只给自己置办了一套蓝色的古典长款大衣。他不要钱，不要女人，不要drug，不要快乐，

他说他要权力（power）。

Anthony并不太能理解V想要的权力到底是什么，现在他们已经占领了整个西区了，还要继续扩大吗。

“和地盘无关。”黑发的诗人歪斜在椅子上，他不需要吃人类的食物，毕竟他也不算是完全的人类，而是由魔力支持而活的‘半身’，他磕着红宝石，这些珠宝中带有神奇的力量，他也并不在意别人是怎么惊悚的看着他然后猜测他的身份的，“没有力量（power），你什么也保护不了。”

Anthony没有去猜想他们的头领想保护什么，只是听出了话语中的宏大壮阔前景，也许V是想当father也说不定？


	31. MOnica [3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 喜当爹·小维 + 又被迫害·尼禄 + 这章掉线·V

Fortune在Vergil的头脑并没有留下很深刻的印象，他猜想这是因为他把这段回忆抛弃了，也许更清晰的那部分在他的人类面那儿。他在这儿发生了什么？

Nero，他从Dante那儿知道了男孩的名字。

“他是怎么回事？”他有些疑惑，“我感受到了斯巴达血脉在他体内的流动。”他谴责的眼神指向Dante。他可不会认为是他爸爸在二十年前又搞出了一个私生子。

“这里面的情况...很复杂…”Dante有些尴尬。他在Nero一出事的时候就去看过他，Vergil的那一扯（当然是他老哥，他一听到这个事就猜出来了）夺走了阎魔刀和Nero的魔手，也斩断了小孩的魔力供应。Nero毕竟没有完全觉醒。

他看着还没有他腰高的哥哥抿紧了唇，不知道在想些什么。他叹了口气，双手抄过对方的腋下把小孩子抱了起来，平视那双瞪着他的青色眼瞳，记忆在他的脑海里波浪一样的翻滚。

“你有什么想法吗？”他问道。

他没有指望Vergil会回答，但Vergil开口了，“是他还没有觉醒吗？试试阎魔刀和叛逆吧。只要恶魔的力量还在他的体内，他就会好起来。”

Dante愣了一下，反应过来他哥的方式是那么简单粗暴万年不变，这又让他笑了起来。

家族传统家族传统。Dante在心里为Nero鞠了一把同情泪，他当年也是这么过来的。

他们为了方便骑了摩托车，Vergil个头太小了爬不上去站在原地生闷气，Dante趴在车背上笑的人神共愤，随即他的头发就被电成了鸡窝。Dante骑在摩托车上，勾着他兄弟的胳膊，Vergil踩着他的脚爬了上来坐在前面。他其实是很想坐后面的，考虑到他的体型以及Dante的日常无视地心引力的驾驶他很可能会被甩下去就妥协了。男孩的背本来是挺直的，车子一发动都被惯性推着抵在了Dante的怀里，“你是故意的。”他点出弟弟的险恶用心，抬头只看到白色胡茬的下巴还有Dante神秘的眨眼。

到了Fortune的小家中，Vergil很克制自己没有四处张望，Kyrie被请了出去，他们看到躺在床上的白发年轻人。

“你觉得真的有用？”Dante小声的问道。

“我确定。”Vergil不耐烦的回话。即使是不确定他也不会说的，他不明所以的相信着这个只见过一面的男孩的能力。希望能和Dante一样不出什么岔子。他怜悯的想。

阎魔刀出鞘，还有叛逆，直直从空中捅入了Nero的腹部，更多的鲜血溅洒出来。

\-------------------------------------------------

他一直在漂浮，在水中，在空气中，在林海中。他不知道那个背影是谁，但他想要追索它。这个念头随即被‘保护Kyrie和Nico’的想法压倒了，他的女孩们还好吗？她们有受到伤害吗？

他还在飘着，然后他发现他可以睁开眼睛，他的面前是Dante…还有一个不认识的男人。

Dante？他开口，没有发出任何声音。

“嘿，孩子。”Dante有着招牌的咧嘴笑，两根手指并拢在太阳穴附近一挥，“该起床了！”

红衣猎人旁边那个穿着蓝色大衣的白发男人，他总觉得他见过，在哪呢？“醒来吧。”这个声音冷淡、干燥，却异样的温柔。

他闭上眼睛，向下栽去。直到再度睁眼。

他看到自己肚子上插的两把剑，分外熟悉------

“我操你爸爸DAAAAANTEEEEEE！！！！！”

蓝红交杂的火焰从他的身上窜起。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

这场战斗基本就是失心疯的Nero怒把肚子上的两把武器拽出来开始二刀流哐哐的劈向Dante，场面惨不忍睹喜闻乐见，Vergil在一边抱手皱着眉头，他本来没打算掺和进去，看到白发的年轻人把阎魔刀抡的像把大菜刀的时候还是冲上了前，而他身体里稀薄的力量也在狂躁的呐喊。

“你们打算打到什么时候？！”他还要去找他的人类面呢！

“好的好的！”魔人化的Dante压制住了扑腾着两个小翅膀的Nero，等待男孩再次回到了他人类的模样才松了一口气。Vergil走上前打算从年轻人手中劈抢来阎魔刀，被紧紧握住不松手，他挑了挑眉，看着Nero还没有自第一次魔人化混乱中脱离出来扭曲乖张的脸，他从中看到了自己的影子。

Vergil伸出的手顿住了。细密难言的情绪像是蛛网一样缠绕住了他。他的血液是驯服的，他的阎魔刀也是驯服的。

一个白裙子的女孩急冲冲的进来，看到醒来的年轻猎人发出惊喜的尖叫，还有一个女孩也放肆的笑了出来。Dante松开了手，Nero恢复了清明的眼神，他甩了甩自己的脑袋，去拥抱自己的小女朋友和伙伴。

“Vergil？”Dante小声的呼唤着兄弟的名字，幼小的孩童低着头，紧紧抱着来自父亲的刀，听到他的声音后越过他走向屋外，Dante赶紧跟了上去。他们站在屋檐的阴影处，分享着难以忍耐的沉默。

Dante宽大的手掌搭在小小的肩上，他没有说话。看，这一切都始于这个藏在小孩身体的男人，现在又终结于他。而他们还有另一件事要去办，Dante有信心把这一切都办好，因为这次Vergil站在他这一边。

当他们彼此携手时，就没有什么做不到的。

Jackpot.


	32. Stardust 星尘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2Dx掉渣哥
> 
> OOC的怀孕人妻哥  
双性  
补魔  
QWQ  
诸多奇怪xp的集合（。  
不喜的话不要打我 （遁走）  
TBC预定

[第一次]

Dante已经成功脱下了Vergil的衣服和靴子，现在他尝试脱下他兄弟的裤子。他注意到Vergil的皮肤紧绷了一下，更多的灰屑飘浮在空气里，他抬头看他哥哥裂开如瓷器的脸。

“我动作会很轻的。”他保证。

“不。”Vergil的声音哽咽了一下，“我不确定…”

“没事的。”Dante小声的安慰床上的人，据他所知，Vergil的眼球已经在穿过从魔界回来的裂缝过程中崩裂了，只能看到模模糊糊的光影，接近失明，他们都不知道要如何‘修复’它。

Vergil的胸口蔓延着恐怖的青黑色沟壑和纹路，Mundus给他造成的腐败和伤痛在十几年间从未消失，而Dante最后给他补的一刀伤口历历在目。红衣的猎人必须对此担起责任。

Dante灵活的手指小心翼翼的拉下拉链，抬起Vergil的腰把臀部解放了出来，再然后是两条腿。这期间Vergil发出了一声呻吟，然而这是必要的，Dante需要观察哪些地方伤害的更为严重，哪些地方在破裂哪些地方在流血哪些地方又在腐败，这要不同的解决方法。

等他把视线上移的时候他才知道为什么Vergil会试图阻止他。

男性的性器下掩盖着一套女性的入口。

Dante的思维漂移了一下，勉强稳住了自己的表情，虽然他知道Vergil看不到他，他还是试图说些什么。

“一开始就是这样吗？”

“一出生就是这样。”Vergil喘了一口气，他还是试图给他的弟弟解释一下以免他太过混乱，虽然这个解释迟到了几十年，“爸爸说可能是为了防止种族灭绝。”

显然Dante的脑子从来没想过‘灭族’这种问题，又不是白犀牛或者美洲狮。

“我想半魔应该是很稀少的。”Dante干巴巴的说。他继续了这个话题。

“就我们两个。”Vergil说，“从某种方面说，我们的身体是为对方准备的。”

“你不喜欢吗？”Dante猜测Vergil想逃避责任什么的。

“没有。”Vergil倒是否认了，“我只是…没想这么快。我当时比较沉迷追求…力量。”

两人都沉默了一会。直到Dante开口，“我该怎么做？”

“我有一个想法。”Vergil停顿了一下，“我需要一个活的，能够吸收我身体里腐败和毒素的…东西。

“一个婴儿。”Dante点了出来，“通过脐带。”Vergil没法自主的排出身体里的杂质。“…我可以。”

“那就来吧。”Vergil动了动自己的头，他的确是看向了Dante的方向。

Dante脱下了自己的长大衣，跪在了Vergil上方，将颀长的大腿打开了一些，毕竟崩裂的男人连移动自己都很困难，他摘下手套，手掌覆上阴唇----非常的苍白，没有一丝血色，但也十分柔软。柔软的不像是Vergil身体的一部分。

“我不确定我能不能一次成功。”Dante试图说些玩笑话，一发入魂什么的听上去有些丧失。

“至少也得两次。”Vergil平静的补充到，“先需要激活那套器官，我需要更多的…魔力。如果可以，我希望你魔人化。这样我可以…得到更多。”

Dante发觉Vergil口齿暂停的次数增多了，一般而言这意味着他的哥哥并不想直接说出口。对于Vergil来说，需要通过他人---即便这个人是自己的兄弟---的精液来完善自己，对高傲的年长男人来说也不是一件愉快的事。

“我不认为魔人是个好的选择。”Dante的掌心稍稍挤压两瓣闭合的软肉，Vergil的小腹立刻就蜷缩了起来。“你原来有自己做过吗？”

他从他兄弟皱起来的脸和下撇的嘴角得到了答案。

“那我们需要慢慢来。”Dante深吸了一口气，摘下了他的另一只手套。

他探进一根手指的时候没有感到多少弹性，甚至还有些冰冷和空旷的感觉，他大概知道这是不正常的。他的哥哥则皱起了眉头，压抑着自己的呼吸。他有注意很小心的开拓，直到放进三根手指，事实上这依然不够，他就像把手塞进一团干燥的衣服里而不是灌满水的海绵，太过干涩基本没法产生润滑的液体，他想了想，解开了自己的皮带扣，握住龟头抵在外阴上，渗出的前液打湿了周围一圈。他看到Vergil的视线落在他的身上。

“我是真没想到…你对着这样的我还能硬起来。”他的哥哥面色复杂。

Dante不知道自己是该脸红还是该怎样。他在魔界的最后一站看到了失去温度，昏迷不醒的Vergil，他像触碰被薄翼包裹的蝴蝶一般伸出手，然后就是劈头盖脸的几把幻影剑把他钉死在地面上，他挣扎的把自己拔起来，暗淡又脆弱的青色瞳孔看着他。

“…Dante。”

他的哥哥叫着他的名字，如同梦里缥缈的云雾，没有锐器的切割也没有决绝的坠落。

他把他带了回来。

失踪多年的同胞兄弟，在再次遇到的一个小时后上床，还是以让一个处子怀孕为目的的前提下。Dante看过的魔幻小说都没有这样写的。但他的脑袋明白过来Vergil需要他，甚至是自他们一出生Vergil就从来被打算拒绝他，他就坚硬的发痛。他目前的缓慢只是不想暴露他的残虐和饥渴。

Dante避开了这个话题，执著于把自己超规格的尺度推挤了进去，下一秒他差点被掀翻，Vergil的上半身弹跳了一下坐了起来，手腕按着Dante的肩膀将他推到侧面的方向，Dante一手抓住Vergil拽紧床单的腕一手揽住对方的腰才没摔下去。他的耳朵传入的那声咆哮让他微微的耳鸣。他停了下来，如此近距离的注视着兄弟虚弱的脸和凶狠危险的神色，还有毫无焦距的眼睛。他的手从腰际移到了蝴蝶骨，虚虚的搭着。

“还好吗？”他询问到。

“…还可以。”Vergil的声线紧张又颤抖。

“我可以抱着你吗？”Dante开口，灼热的鼻息喷洒在Vergil的脸颊上。

Vergil抿着唇，Dante的性器埋进了一段他从未想象过的长度，而他并不知道还有多少留在外面，他错误估计了自己的能力，他并不确定自己能不能接受全部。“可以。”他提着一口气说。

Dante将Vergil向上抬了抬，坐在了他的胯骨上，他的双手抄过腋下承托着对方，他感到自己的背也被犹豫的指尖点上。他们拥抱着彼此，交缠着四肢和脖颈，如同葳蕤的双生藤蔓。他略微松开手，借由重量把自己一点点沉进了Vergil的体内，只剩下根部的一段，他自己的火热和Vergil内部的冰凉对比让他颤栗。Vergil的喉咙发出滚动沸腾的声音，腰背向后退缩般的弓起，手指抠进他的背中划破皮肤和血肉。

“你可以咬我。”Dante提醒到，晃了晃Vergil那侧的肩膀。“我要开始动了。”

他的哥哥闷声了很久才喘过气，“闭嘴，Dante。”

Dante开始顶弄Vergil的阴道，擦过褶皱。他的腹部偶尔拨弄到Vergil没有挺立起来的阴茎，他开始有些厌烦的觉得这是场错误的性爱，这让他的动作倾于粗鲁和折磨。而Vergil承受了这一切。

“…你不用想太多。”Vergil的声音在他耳后响起，“我目前的状态没法做出应有的反应。”

Dante为自己的反复的胡思乱想愧怍，他闭上眼睛，汗湿的眼皮贴在兄弟的皮肤上，他在十多分钟后射了出来。

“DAN————！”Vergil明显表露的痛苦惊住了Dante，他抱着的人不受控的向后跌去仿佛Dante射进去的不是精液而是硫酸。猎人紧张的将对方放在了床上，双手捧住了对方的脸。

“Vergil——Vergil——”他兄弟颤抖如同滤过面粉的纱网，连续一分多钟无法停歇，Dante唯一能做的是忍住自己湿润的眼眶不断去亲吻狰狞的恶鬼，从额头到鼻梁到嘴唇。

Vergil放松下来的时候Dante还崩着身体瞪大眼睛看着他，然后他在逐步汇聚的瞳孔里看到自己焦灼的脸。一只手贴在了他的脸颊上，带着慰藉的温度。

“我好多了。”Vergil疲惫的看着胞弟。他的内里尽是残渣和碎块，苟延残喘的勉强维持着生的机能，Dante的魔力充盈了他筛子一样的裂缝和血管，他感到被碾碎、融化、重组、最后抚平所有纠葛。

“继续，还需要一到两次。”他半阖着眼帘，他能感受到体内某个能孕育新生的脏器还没有被温暖波及到，“你可以把我抱紧一些。”一方面他受不了Dante小心翼翼的样子，另一方面他并不确定下次还会不会怎么疼痛。

他的预料还是会出错的，他迈向棺材的煎熬被阻断了道路，他的身体同样被染上了情欲和火热，这让他发出浪荡到羞耻的呻吟。他的阴道是最先恢复软腻的那个，甚至早于四肢的关节，它开始娇瑟又热情的迎接Dante每一次的挺进，在退出的时候又念念不舍的勾着皮肉挽留，润滑的液体渗出来帮助性交过程中快感的进一步提升。

Vergil无法挣脱Dante快要把他骨骼捏碎的拥抱，他像是被禁锢在一根粗壮的满匝青筋的棍子上，在被推耸的间隙才能得到一丝喘息。他睁开朦胧的双眼，发现Dante也在专注的看着他，比他幽深很多的蓝眼睛闪着光，像是星星的光辉洒在尘土上。

从此他的内里的脏器至少会有一半流淌着他兄弟的精液，这真的是一件很匪夷所思的事。


End file.
